Mów mi tato
by JoraCalltrise
Summary: On myśli, że ona z nim zerwała. Ona myśli, że on zerwał z nią. Kageyama zrobił w świecie siatkarskim wielką karierę, nieświadomy faktu, że była dziewczyna urodziła mu córkę. Gdy dowie się prawdy, zrobi wszystko, by dwunastoletnia Natsumi zaczęła nazywać go ojcem. Dobrze się składa, że dziewczyna uwielbia siatkówkę i jest wielką fanką jego oraz Hinaty...
1. Rozdział 01 - Plotka i prawda

\+ „Haikyuu!" i wszystkie występujące w tym anime postacie należą do Furudate Haruichiego

\+ imiona i nazwiska zapisuję „japońskim systemem", to znaczy najpierw nazwisko, potem imię.

\+ wszelkie nazwy własne (miejsca, instytucje, kluby siatkarskie) są _fikcyjne_. Nie istnieją i prawdopodobnie nie znajdziecie ich w wyszukiwarce J.

**Rozdział 01 – Plotka i prawda**

\- Proszę bardzo! Śniadanie dla mistrzyni!

Dwunastolatka sceptycznie uniosła brwi.

\- Mamo, jeszcze nie jestem mistrzynią. Dopiero zakwalifikowałyśmy się do pół-finału.

\- Ależ, Natsumi, to i tak wspaniałe osiągnięcie! Cała masa drużyn oddałaby wszystko, by znaleźć się na waszym miejscu.

Natsumi śmiała w to wątpić. Gdyby to były oficjalne zawody, jej mama miałaby rację. Z tym że…

\- To nie jest żaden poważny turniej. – wymamrotała, czerwieniąc się z zażenowania – Tylko turniej… turniej…

\- „Turniej Elfa!" – zakończyła z uśmiechem mama, wskazując palcem na przypięty do lodówki plakat.

Chociaż dwunastolatka czytała go już milion razy, postanowiła zrobić to jeszcze raz.

„Turniej Elfa"

_Zawody piłki siatkowej dla drużyn ze Szkół Podstawowych._

_Nie czekaj i zgłoś swoją szkołę!_

_Kibicuj młodym siatkarzom i siatkarkom! Bilet tylko 600yenów*!_

_Dochody ze sprzedaży biletów zostaną przekazane Tokijskiemu Centrum Pomocy Niepełnosprawnym Dzieciom. _

Sakai Yurito uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i położyła dłonie na ramionach córki.

\- To na szczytny cel, kochanie.

\- Tak, wiem. – odparła Natsumi, wzdychając – Ale mimo wszystko wolałabym, żeby nazwa turnieju nie byłaby taka… no wiesz… żenująca.

Na te słowa Yurito zachichotała.

\- Znam kogoś, kto powiedziałby dokładnie to samo. – stwierdziła, z rozmarzonym wzrokiem.

Natsumi zamrugała ze zdziwieniem. Co to była za mina?

Gdy Yurito zorientowała się, że córka uważnie ją obserwuje, zaczerwieniła się i wydała z siebie spanikowane jęknięcie.

\- Och… to… eee…. zapomnij o tym! – wymamrotała – Takie tam… stare wspomnienia!

Doskoczyła do kuchenki i zaczęła mieszać jajecznicę. Na ten widok, dwunastolatka westchnęła i pokręciła ze zrezygnowaniem głową. Gaz był wyłączony.

\- Mamo…

\- T-t-tak, skarbie?

Natsumi wskazała na jajecznicę na swoim talerzu i spojrzała wymownie na matkę.

\- Jest gotowa. – oświadczyła łagodnie.

\- Och! – Yurito aż podskoczyła – M-masz rację. Przepraszam, zaraz sobie nałożę.

Natsumi nie była ani trochę zdziwiona zaistniałą sytuacją. Mimo to obserwując, jak jej mama nakłada sobie jajecznicę, nie mogła po raz kolejny nie pomyśleć, jak bardzo się od siebie różniły. Chociaż miały kilka cech wspólnych, dopiero po długich i uważnych oględzinach, można było się zorientować, że w istocie były matką i córką. Powodów było mnóstwo.

Po pierwsze wygląd. Włosy Yurito były grube i jasnoszare, zaś Natsumi proste i czarne. Matka była raczej drobnej budowy, natomiast jej córka - solidna i umięśniona.

Po drugie, osobowość. Yurito była ugodowa i strasznie fajtłapowata – nieustannie zapominała o ważnych sprawach, a przedmioty wszelkiego rodzaju regularnie wypadały jej z rąk. Aż cud, że podczas dziesięciu lat pracy jako zawodowy fotograf nie rozbiła jeszcze żadnego ze swoich drogocennych aparatów. Natsumi była zupełnie inna. Czasami miała wrażenie, że to ona opiekuje się swoją mamą – nie na odwrót. Mimo iż skończyła zaledwie dwanaście lat, potrafiła o siebie zadbać. Zawsze była świetnie zorganizowana i odpowiedzialna, a zdaniem koleżanek z drużyny siatkarskiej również twarda i zawzięta.

No właśnie… sport. Trzecia rzecz, pod względem której Natsumi była zupełnie różna od swojej matki. Sport. Talent do sportu. A konkretniej, talent do siatkówki. Siatkówki, którą dziewczyna uwielbiała. Każdy, kto kiedykolwiek widział jej grę, mówił, że wręcz _urodziła się_, by odbijać piłkę. Nabywanie nowych umiejętności siatkarskich przychodziło jej zaskakująco łatwo, choć nie miała pojęcia po kim to ma.

_Po ojcu. _

Na tę myśl, Natsumi omal nie udławiła się jajecznicą. Jaj ramiona momentalnie napięły się. Znowu to samo… to dziwne uczucie melancholii.

Nie znała swojego ojca, więc mogła tylko zgadywać, jaki był. Być może miała rację i rzeczywiście, tak jak ona, miał talent do sportu. A może nie. Skąd miała to wiedzieć? Ostatecznie nie znała nawet jego imienia.

Kątem oka zerknęła na Yurito, która skończyła już zalewanie herbaty i teraz usiadła obok niej przy stole. Nie chciała pytać mamy o ojca. Wcześniej spytała o to tylko raz, a wtedy Yurito powiedziała, że przez kilku lat był jej chłopakiem i zupełnie niespodziewanie zerwał z nią, gdy oboje mieli po dwadzieścia cztery lata. Gdy o tym mówiła, jej mama miała w oczach taki ból. Natsumi nie chciała jej ranić, więc nie poruszała więcej tego tematu. Mimo to… z czasem, jak mijały lata, ciekawość coraz bardziej nie dawała jej spokoju. Chciała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej…

\- Natsumi?

Głos mamy wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Yurito uśmiechała się do niej łagodnie, trzymając w ręce pilota.

\- Zaraz zaczyna się Twój ulubiony program. Pamiętasz?

\- Och… tak! – wykrzyknęła Natsumi.

Jak mogłaby zapomnieć? W końcu specjalnie po to wstała o szóstej rano. Żeby móc go obejrzeć jeszcze przed pójściem do szkoły.

Wzięła od mamy pilota i wyćwiczonym gestem nacisnęła trójkę. Na zawieszonym obok okna dużym plazmowym ekranie pojawiła się twarz reporterki.

\- Po raz kolejny witamy naszych wiernych widzów w specjalnym wydaniu „Volleyball NEWS". Dowiecie się o wszystkim, jeszcze zanim piłka dotknie parkietu.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się, zapewniając im doskonały widok na swoje proste, idealnie wybielone zęby. W prawym rogu migotało logo kanału „SPORT 3".

\- Zacznę od tego, na co wszyscy najbardziej czekacie, - mówiła dalej prezenterka – czyli od potwierdzenia plotki, która kilka miesięcy temu obiegła siatkarski świat. Pewnie nie możecie się doczekać, by dowiedzieć się prawdy.

\- Pewnie, że nie możemy. – mruknęła niecierpliwie Natsumi – No powiedz już w końcu!

To na tę informację czekała najbardziej. Od miesięcy próbowała znaleźć potwierdzenie niemal w każdym magazynie sportowym, który wpadł jej w ręce. Jednak dziennikarze wciąż nie byli do końca pewni… aż do tej pory.

Prezenterka ponownie się uśmiechnęła, lecz tym razem inaczej, jakby smutno.

\- Niestety doniesienia okazały się prawdziwe. – oświadczyła ponurym tonem – Wczoraj otrzymaliśmy oficjalne potwierdzenie z Japońskiego Związku Piłki Siatkowej. Ulubieńcy publiczności, Kageyama Tobio i Hinata Shouyou oficjalnie kończą karierę w reprezentacji.

Natsumi wydała z siebie żałosny jęk.

\- Więc to jednak prawda… - mruknęła – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie będą już grać.

\- Tak. – odparła jej mama nieobecnym głosem – Ja też.

\- To takie dziwne. Wydawało mi się, że zawsze będą w reprezentacji… oglądałam ich mecze jeszcze u Ciebie na kolanach!

Prezenterka mówiła dalej:

\- Zapewne większość naszych widzów wie o tych panach wszystko, ale w ramach przypomnienia, wspomnę o kilku ważnych faktach. Hinata i Kageyma rozpoczęli grę w reprezentacji ponad czternaście lat temu. Już kilka miesięcy od dołączenia do podstawowego składu, znacznie poprawili grę naszej drużyny. Mówiło się, że wnieśli do reprezentacji sporo entuzjazmu i świeżości. To głównie dzięki nim Japonia zaczęła zdobywać medale podczas Mistrzostw Świata oraz Igrzysk Olimpijskich. Marzenia naszych zawodników zostały w końcu zwieńczone pięć lat temu, kiedy po zwycięskim meczu z Brazylią, sięgnęli po złoto. Sukces ten powtórzyli rok temu.

\- Pamiętam ten mecz. – powiedziała Natsumi rozmarzonym tonem – Był niesamowity.

\- Oprócz sukcesów z drużyną Hinata i Kageyama mają na swoim koncie całą masę nagród indywidualnych. – ciągnęła kobieta w telewizji – Ale o tym później. Teraz przenosimy się do studia, gdzie nasza reporterka Takehiko Miwa będzie miała zaszczyt przeprowadzić wywiad z Hinatą Shouyou we własnej osobie.

Obraz na ekranie zmienił się. W studiu z panoramą Tokio w tle stały dwa wysokie krzesła. Na jednym siedziała nieco zdenerwowana, młoda dziennikarka z brązowymi włosami uplecionymi w gruby warkocz. Na drugim kołysał się mężczyzna, którego Natsumi rozpoznała bez problemu, chociaż przez moment zwątpiła, że to on, jako że zamiast stroju sportowego miał na sobie garnitur. Hinata Shouyou z pewnością nie był człowiekiem stworzonym do eleganckich rzeczy. W tej chwili żuł koniec swojego krawatu, jakby sam nie był pewien, po co ktoś umieścił na jego szyi tę dziwną część garderoby.

\- Hinata-san… - zaczęła dziennikarka.

\- Hyaaa! – Hinata aż podskoczył – T-to już z-zaczynamy?

\- Kamera włączona, Hinata-san. – kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego życzliwie – Jesteśmy na żywo.

\- N-n-naprawdę?

Poczerwieniał po same uszy i przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Chyba dotarło do niego, co przed chwilą zrobił i że najprawdopodobniej widziała to połowa Japonii. Natsumi zachichotała.

\- Jest uroczy. – stwierdziła – Chyba jak dotąd ani razu nie udzielał wywiadu w telewizji. Kageyama-san też nie. Mam nadzieję, że jego również pokażą.

Jakby czytając w jej myślach, dziennikarka powiedziała:

\- Wszyscy jesteśmy pana wielkimi fanami, Hinata-san, ale z drugiej strony, przykro nam, że Kageyama-san nie zgodził się, by do pana dzisiaj dołączyć. Ma pan może jakiś pomysł, dlaczego odmówił?

Hinata zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- On… on… jest bardzo zajęty.

Chwilę potem zrobił wkurzony minę i wymamrotał do siebie:

\- Że niby nie chce być pokazywany z głąbem, któremu brak kultury osobistej, dupek jeden…

Zatkał dłonią usta i wydał z siebie przerażone kwiknięcie.

\- Ja to powiedziałem GŁOŚNO? To nie miało być głośno! Dlaczego było głośno?!

\- Przypięliśmy panu mikrofon, Hinata-san. Żeby widzowie mogli dobrze słyszeć…

\- CO?! Kiedy?!

\- Eee… parę minut temu, Hinata-san. Już pan zapomniał?

\- Ano… w sumie. Racja, przepraszam.

Natsumi i Yurito rechotały ze śmiechu. Dziennikarka też wydawała się rozbawiona.

\- Wracając do tematu… - odchrząknęła – Jesteśmy tutaj, ponieważ w końcu potwierdziła się ta straszna plotka: ty i Kageyama-san odchodzicie z reprezentacji. Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że dla wielu wielbicieli piłki siatkowej to będzie cios. Wszystkim nasuwa się to samo pytanie: dlaczego teraz?

Hinata jakiś czas zastanawiał się, aż w końcu wzruszył ramionami.

\- Myślę, że odpowiedź jest raczej oczywista. – powiedział z nieśmiałym uśmiechem – To nie tak, że podjęliśmy tę decyzję pod wpływem impulsu. Ja i Kageyama zbieraliśmy się do tego już od jakiegoś czasu. Mamy po trzydzieści siedem lat. Chyba każdy, kto kiedykolwiek grał w siatkówkę, wie, że kariera profesjonalnego gracza jest raczej krótka…

\- Ale przecież wy nadal jesteście świetni! – oznajmiła z pasją dziennikarka – To dzięki wam rok temu zdobyliśmy złoto.

\- Taaak… - z nieobecnym wzrokiem, Hinata zaczął masować sobie kark – To prawda, że wciąż dobrze nam idzie, z tym że… cóż… jeśli mam być szczery, obaj jesteśmy już tym zmęczeni. Nie zrozum mnie źle, nadal uwielbiamy siatkówkę. Rzecz w tym, że gra w reprezentacji to zupełnie coś innego. Co chwilę jakieś wyjazdy, zmiany czasu, wywiady, ludzie, którzy mówią Ci, co masz jeść… - w tym momencie westchnął – Kiedy byliśmy młodsi, ekscytowaliśmy się tym wszystkim. Ale teraz nasze priorytety się zmieniły. Chcielibyśmy wrócić do starych dobrych czasów, gdy graliśmy w siatkówkę dla samej frajdy. Mieć więcej czasu dla siebie. Poza tym, w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat ja, Kageyama, podobnie jak paru innych starszych graczy zaczęliśmy łapać coraz więcej kontuzji. Właśnie dlatego chcemy odejść teraz, po naszym wielkim triumfie z ubiegłego roku. Teraz, póki jesteśmy w pełni sił… a nie jak goście ledwo słaniający się na nogach, kontuzjowani od stóp do głów.

Po tych słowach wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Chyba rozumiem. – odezwała się dziennikarka ciepłym tonem – Chcecie odejść jako mistrzowie, prawda?

\- Coś w tym stylu.

\- No cóż… będzie nas wam brakowało. Ponoć główny menadżer reprezentacji, Masaki Jiro, przyszedł do was i na kolanach błagał, żebyście zostali. To prawda?

\- Taaa, jest dosyć dobry w błaganiu. – mruknął Hinata, drapiąc się po nosie – Prawie jak nasz doradca z liceum… Ale tak na poważnie, Masaki-san to człowiek, który stworzył naszą drużynę. Nikomu nie zależy na reprezentacji Japonii bardziej niż jemu. To on odkrył większość obecnych graczy, w tym mnie i Kageyamę. Jest w reprezentacji tak długo jak my. Było nam przykro, że musieliśmy mu odmówić, ale to nie zmieniło naszej decyzji.

\- W ostatnim wywiadzie Masaki-san stwierdził, że po waszym odejściu reprezentację Japonii czeka kryzys. – dziennikarka zerknęła na spoczywającą na stoliczku kartkę i zaczęła czytać – „Jak mogą opuszczać nas w takim momencie? Zniszczą nadzieje milionów Japończyków". Użył dokładnie tych słów.

\- Próbował wywrzeć na nas presję. – burknął Hinata – Masaki-san to super facet, ale wtedy naprawdę przesadził. Po tym wywiadzie Kageyama wziął go na stronę i dał mu w py…- przypomniał sobie, że jego mamrotanie słychać przez mikrofon – znaczy się… eee… rozmówił się z nim! To była rozmowa! Poważnie sobie porozmawiali!

Po twarzy kobiety przemknął uśmiech, ale była dość taktowna, by tego nie skomentować.

\- Sądzisz, że po waszym odejściu reprezentacja zacznie przegrywać? – spytała po chwili.

Hinata oparł brodę na dłoni i głęboko westchnął.

\- Sądzę, że tak. – powiedział ponurym tonem – Ale tak już w tym sporcie jest. Nie można wiecznie wygrywać. Zresztą… ta sytuacja była nieunikniona. Ja i Kageyama prędzej czy później i tak byśmy odeszli. A w reprezentacji jest cała masa młodych zawodników, którzy aż rwą się, żeby grać. Co prawda muszą się wiele nauczyć, ale znam ich i wiem, że sobie poradzą. Może nie zaczną wygrywać od razu, bo stworzenie drużyny wymaga czasu… ale to świetni goście i uważam, że warto im kibicować.

\- Co na pewno uczynimy! – dziennikarka z entuzjazmem uniosła dłoń – Wam też będziemy kibicować… bo nadal zamierzacie grać w siatkówkę, prawda?

\- Tak. – Hinata przytaknął – Rezygnujemy tylko z reprezentacji. Nie z gry w klubie.

\- Przez kilka ostatnich lat graliście głównie w zagranicznych klubach. Ale teraz wracacie do Japonii…

\- Tak i bardzo się z tego cieszymy. Granie w Europie było nam na rękę, gdyż moja żona, Hitoka pracowała jako grafik dla kilku tamtejszych firm… i przy okazji robiła mnóstwo projektów dla kadry. Ona też ma już tego wszystkiego dosyć. Wszyscy marzymy o tym, żeby wreszcie zwolnić…

\- Ponoć już dzień po waszym powrocie do Japonii, zaczęli się do was dobijać menadżerowie różnych klubów?

\- To prawda. – w tym momencie Hinata nerwowo przełknął ślinę – Ci, co przyszli do mnie byli _przerażający_. Koleś z „Okinawa Sharks" powiedział, że odda mi swojego psa, jeśli będę dla nich grał.

Dziennikarka wybuchła śmiechem.

\- Dość nietypowa propozycja. Ale, jak rozumiem, wszystkich odprawiliście?

\- Tak. – odparł Hinata, nieco się rozluźniając – W Japonii moglibyśmy grać tylko dla jednego klubu.

\- Niech zgadnę? Chodzi o wasz pierwszy klub? „Panasonic Sendai Tigers" z prefektury Miyagi?

\- Właśnie ten.

Wyraz twarzy Hinaty stał się rozmarzony.

\- Mamy szczególny sentyment do prefektury Miyagi. – wyjaśnił – Tam się urodziliśmy i wychowaliśmy. Mamy tam też domy. Cieszymy się, że będziemy mogli zamieszkać w nich na stałe, a nie tylko przyjeżdżać w przerwach między treningami.

Natsumi gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że Hinata i Kageyama pochodzą z Miyagi! – odezwała się pełnym entuzjazmu głosem – Ciekawe, czy mieszkają daleko od nas?

Ku jej zdziwieniu, Yurito zaczerwieniła się. Zanim jednak Natsumi zdążyła zastanowić się nad nietypową reakcję mamy, jej uwagę z powrotem przykuł telewizor.

\- Jesteście podekscytowani z powodu powrotu do „Sendai Tigers"? – spytała dziennikarka – A może trochę zaniepokojeni? Ostatecznie długo was tu nie było, a, jak sam powiedziałeś, zgranie z drużyną wymaga czasu.

\- Masz rację. – Hinata wyszczerzył zęby – Mimo to nie będziemy zupełnie osamotnieni. Poznaliśmy już pozostałych członków drużyny i okazało się, że część z nich to nasi starzy znajomi. Oczywiście jest też cała masa młodych graczy, których nigdy nie widzieliśmy. Ale na przykład z Aone i Kuroo znamy się jeszcze z czasów liceum…

\- No właśnie… liceum! – ucieszyła się dziennikarka – Właśnie wtedy zaczęła się Twoja gra z Kageyamą. Co nas sprowadza do kolejnego pytania…

Wyprostowała się na krześle i zacisnęła dłonie na kartce, wyraźnie podekscytowana tym, o co zamierzała zapytać.

\- Gracie ze sobą już około dwadzieścia lat. Od dwudziestu lat podróżujecie razem, trenujecie razem, czasem nawet mieszkacie jednym pokoju. I powiem szczerze, że zawsze chciałam zapytać… jak wy ze sobą wytrzymujecie? Większość moich koleżanek nie może o sobie powiedzieć, że przyjaźni się z kimś od dziesięciu lat… a wy kolegujecie się już dwadzieścia! Wiem, że w wielu wywiadach dla prasy mówiliście, że napędzacie siebie nawzajem, że wasze umiejętności uzupełniają się, ale zastanawiam się, czy to nie tylko część prawdy. Powiedz mi, jak tak naprawdę jest?

Hinata jakiś czas wpatrywał się w sufit, głęboko się zastanawiając.

\- Właściwie… nie mam pojęcia. – powiedział po chwili – Moje relacje z Kageyamą nie są czymś, nad czym bym się na co dzień zastanawiał. Ale gdybym miał zgadywać, to wydaje mi się, że wytrzymujemy ze sobą z powodu szczerości. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale też rywalami i nie boimy się powiedzieć sobie nawzajem, co tak naprawdę myślimy. Nie walimy sobie fałszywych tekstów, w stylu „dobra robota, stary", gdy tak naprawdę myślimy „co ty, do cholery, wyrabiasz?". Sądzę, że właśnie to rozwala całą masę drużyn… to, że zawodnicy boją się powiedzieć sobie, co tak naprawdę myślą.

\- Czyli uważasz, że szczerość na boisku pozytywnie wpływa na grę?

\- Jak najbardziej.

\- Ale oczywiście… w rozsądnych granicach?

\- Co masz na myśli?

Dziennikarka zawahała się.

\- Oglądamy was od kilkunastu lat. – zaczęła, czerwieniąc się – Nie uszło naszej uwadze, że chociaż Kageyama jest raczej uprzejmy wobec innych zawodników, na Ciebie często wrzeszczy.

\- I wyzywa mnie. – dodał Hinata.

\- N-no właśnie! – wyjąkała – I… I Tobie to nie przeszkadza?

\- Szczerze? Gdyby przestał, zacząłbym się o niego martwić.

\- N-naprawdę? Ale… nie masz skłonności do masochizmu, prawda… Hinata-san?

Ku zdziwieniu dziennikarki i Natsumi, Hinata wybuchł serdecznym śmiechem.

\- Nie, po prostu przyzwyczaiłem się do Kageyamy. Nie wiem, o co tyle hałasu. Ludzie mają go za nie wiadomo jakiego potwora, a on po prostu łatwo się wkurwia… TO NIE MIAŁO BYĆ GŁOŚNO!

Spanikowany, zaczął wymachiwać rękoma przed twarzą.

\- T-tego programu nie oglądają dzieci… prawda? – wymamrotał niepewnie.

\- Niektóre tak. – odezwała się Natsumi, wymieniając z mamą szeroki uśmiech.

Dziennikarki rozpromieniła się, jakby nagle o czymś sobie przypomniała.

\- Skoro już mówimy o dzieciach… - zaczęła niewinnie – Czy to prawda, że Twoja żona Hitoka jest w ciąży?

Hinata zaczerwienił się i zaczął nerwowo pocierać sobie kark. W jego uśmiechu była nieśmiałość, ale i duma.

\- Tak. – wyznał – Nie mam pojęcia, skąd wy, dziennikarze bierzecie te wszystkie informacje. Tak, Hitoka jest w drugim miesiącu ciąży i oboje bardzo się z tego cieszymy.

\- Mimo wszystko trzydzieści siedem lat to dosyć późny wiek na zakładanie rodziny. Czy odłożyliście decyzję o dziecku z powodu Twojej kariery?

\- Sam nie wiem… tak, myślę, że podświadomie zrobiliśmy coś takiego. Dziecko to jednak spora odpowiedzialność, trzeba mu poświęcać dużo czasu. Gdybym wciąż grał w reprezentacji, to mogłoby być trudne. Miałbym duże wyrzuty sumienia będąc ojcem tylko na pół-etatu, takim, który ciągle trenuje i co chwile wyjeżdża. Teraz co prawda nadal będę grał w klubie, ale przynajmniej będę tutaj, w Japonii i będę mógł lepiej zarządzać swoim czasem.

\- To zrozumiałe. Widzowie na pewno ucieszą się, że w końcu zapuszczasz korzenie. W ten sposób możemy myśleć, że chociaż ty odchodzisz, wciąż jest nadzieja w przyszłym pokoleniu.

Puściła mu oko. Hinata zarechotał.

\- Czy ja wiem? – zastanowił się głośno – Sądzę, że są niewielkie szanse, by moje dziecko zainteresowało się siatkówką. Biorąc pod uwagę mnie i Hitokę, gdy dorośnie, może dobić najwyżej do stu siedemdziesięciu centymetrów. Nie żebym przywiązywał dużą wagę do wzrostu… Ale z drugiej strony wiem, że aby mój brzdąc miał szansę, musiałby sobie znaleźć kogoś co najmniej pokoju Kageyamy, żeby mu wystawiał zarąbiste piłki.

Dziennikarka wybuchła serdecznym śmiechem.

\- Słuszna uwaga. A propos potencjalnych przyszłych pokoleń Kageyamy… kibiców nieustannie zdumiewa, że chociaż ty masz żonę, Twój partner nadal jest kawalerem. Co więcej… jak sam zauważyłeś, my, dziennikarze mamy swoje sposoby na zdobywanie informacji, - puściła do niego oko – a mimo to żaden sprytny paparazzi nie wszedł jak dotąd w posiadanie zdjęcia Kageyamy z kobietą. Wiesz może, z czym to jest związane?

\- Niech pani zapyta o to Kageyamę. – mruknął Hinata – Ale wcześniej włoży kask.

\- Och… eeee… rozumiem. – zerknęła niepewnie na swoje papiery – To już będzie ostatnie pytanie. Jest jedna rzecz, która bardzo interesuje widzów. Mimo iż ty i Kageyama znacie się już dwadzieścia lat, nadal nie mówicie sobie po imieniu. To dosyć nietypowe.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się Hinata – Mi się wydaje, że ani trochę. Głupio bym się czuł, gdybym mówił do niego „Tobio", a on do mnie „Shouyou". Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić, ale to byłoby po prostu dziwaczne. Takie… niemęskie. Jestem pewien, że on też tak myśli.

\- Okej. Bardzo Ci dziękuję za tę wspaniałą rozmowę. Sądzę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zakończymy wywiad informacją o meczu, który zagracie w najbliższy piątek. Co ty na to?

Hinata momentalnie się ożywił. Samo wspomnienie meczu tak go podekscytowało, że prawie spadł z krzesła.

\- Jasne! – oświadczył nieco głośniej niż powinien.

Skierował twarz do kamery i uśmiechnął się do widowni.

\- W piątek na arenie w Tokio gramy nasz pierwszy mecz w barwach Sendai Tigers.

\- Kim jest wasz przeciwnik? – zapytała dziennikarka, w pełni podzielając jego entuzjazm.

\- Gospodarze, Tokio Samurais. To świetna drużyna i już nie mogę się doczekać, by przeciwko nim zagrać. Będzie ciężko, ale wierzę, że wygramy! Mam nadzieję, że wielu ludzi będzie nam kibicować.

\- Ja też mam taką nadzieję. To był wywiad z reprezentantem… przepraszam, byłym reprezentantem Japonii, Hinatą Shouyou. Nazywam się Takehiko Miwa i dziękuję za państwa uwagę.

Hinata i Takehiko zniknęli, a na ekranie ponownie pojawiła się twarz blondynki.

\- Uch, to dopiero był ekscytujący wywiad! – wyrzuciła z siebie, wachlując się dłonią – A teraz czas na kolejny news…

W tym momencie Natsumi straciła zainteresowanie. Ściszyła telewizor i zabrała się za pakowanie do plecaka przyszykowanego zawczasu bento.

\- Sendai Tigers vs. Tokio Samurais. – rzuciła rozmarzonym tonem – Bilety pewnie kosztują majątek… Ale pomyśl, zobaczyć Kageyamę i Hinatę na żywo! To dopiero jest przeżycie!

Jej mama przez jakiś czas nic nie mówiła. Zdawała się być całkowicie zatopione we własnych myślach. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się i z czułością odgarnęła czarny kosmyk z czoła córki.

\- Mnie wystarczy, że mogę popatrzeć na Twoją grę, kochanie. – oznajmiła.

Natsumi słyszała podobne rzeczy już wiele razy, a mimo to - jak zawsze - nie potrafiła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Wiele dla niej znaczyło, że Yurito ją wspierała. Chociaż jej mama nie miała wielkiego pojęcia o siatkówce, wiedziała, jak wielką rolę odgrywał ten sport w życiu córki i była jej najwierniejszym kibicem.

Yurito przypomniała sobie o pewnym niewygodnym fakcie i natychmiast zmarkotniała.

\- Tak mi przykro, że nie mogę być na sobotnim meczu, skarbie. – odezwała się przepraszającym tonem – Tak bardzo chciałabym przyjść. Zwłaszcza, że gracie w Tokio…

\- Nie przejmuj się tym. – powiedziała uspokajająco Natsumi – Widziałaś mnóstwo moich meczy. Nic się nie stanie, jeśli jeden opuścisz. Zresztą to nie jest tak, że nie przyjdziesz, bo wolisz iść na kawę z przyjaciółkami. To zlecenie od National Geographic. I to na Kyushu! Takich propozycji się nie odrzuca.

\- Tak, wiem. – mama nadal wyglądała na lekko zdenerwowaną – A mimo to zawsze się martwię, gdy jedziecie grać do innego miasta. Wasz trener jest taki nierozgarnięty…

_I kto to mówi? _– pomyślała Natsumi.

A jednak Yurito miała sporo racji. Ich trener w istocie _był _nierozgarnięty. W końcu ile razy można zapomnieć klucza do sali? Nie wspominając już o zawracaniu autobusu, bo zostawiło się na parkingu tę część drużyny, która podczas postoju wyszła do toalety. Na samą myśl o trenerze, Natsumi westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem. Kita Himuro wiedział co nieco o siatkówce, ale jeśli chodziło o pozostałe sprawy… cóż, bez przypominajki w telefonie był mniej więcej jak ślepiec bez psa przewodnika.

\- Ale na niedzielny mecz już przyjadę! – odezwała się Yurito – Znalazłam lot z Fukuoki. Będę w Tokio akurat na Twój mecz. Nie mogę przegapić finału!

\- Jeśli się na niego zakwalifikujemy.

\- _Na pewno _się zakwalifikujecie.

Dwunastolatka uśmiechnęła się i mocno przytuliła do mamy.

Jakiś czas później siedziały w samochodzie, kierując się w kierunku szkoły Natsumi. Yurito jak zwykle zapomniała włączyć świateł. Potem zaliczyła kolejną wpadkę wjeżdżając w niedozwoloną, jednokierunkową ulicę… i jeszcze jedną, wymuszając pierwszeństwo na żółtej Toyocie. Oba zdarzenia poważnie zaniepokoiły Natsumi. Jej mama od zawsze była kiepska w prowadzeniu auta, ale dzisiaj wydawała się jeszcze bardziej rozkojarzona niż zwykle.

\- Mamo… - zaczęła niepewnie dziewczyna – Czy coś się stało?

\- Wszystko w porządku, kochanie. – odpowiedziała Yurito – Wiesz, ja wciąż myślę o tym… o tym… o tym meczu.

\- Mamo, mi naprawdę nie jest przykro. Rozumiem, że musisz pracować i…

\- Nie, nie _o tym_ meczu. Mi chodzi o… o… o ten drugi mecz. Wiesz… Sendai Tigers i Tokio Samurais.

Natsumi przekrzywiła z zaciekawieniem głowę.

\- I…?

\- Bo pomyślałam sobie… ty tak bardzo kochasz siatkówkę, a Hinata i Kageyama to Twoi ulubieni gracze. Kusi Cię, żeby tam pójść, prawda?

Dziewczyna westchnęła.

\- Pewnie, że mnie kusi. – oświadczyła bez zastanowienia – Ale nie ma takiej opcji.

\- Dlaczego? W końcu i tak w ten weekend jedziesz do Tokio. Pieniędzy też nam nie brakuje.

To wszystko prawda. W weekend i tak miała być w Tokio, by uczestniczyć w turnieju „o-żenującej-nazwie", a jej mama, jako znana fotografka, zarabiała lepiej niż nieźle. Mimo to…

\- Po pierwsze, w piątek mam lekcje.

W przeciwieństwie do większości sportowców, Natsumi nie zaniedbywała obowiązków szkolnych i była jedną z najlepszych uczennic.

\- A po drugie, tam będą straszne tłumy. To ma być pierwszy mecz Kageyamy i Hinaty w Japonii od baaaardzo długiego czasu. Wszyscy czekają, by to zobaczyć. Nie chciałabym być jedną z osób, które przepychają się przez kilkusetny tłum, byleby tylko zdobyć ich autografy. Media na pewno rozdmuchają ten mecz do rangi wydarzenia narodowego. Może to głupie, ale ja wiem… ja wiem, jak to wygląda od tej drugiej strony. Gdy grasz mecz, chcesz się skupić tyko na nim. A gdy na głowę zwalają Ci się ludzie, którzy niekoniecznie wiedzą coś o siatkówce, ale za wszelką cenę chcą zobaczyć kogoś znanego, robi Ci się głupio.

To był również powód, dlaczego z takim dystansem podchodziła do tego całego „Turnieju Elfa". Podobało jej się, że pieniądze były zbierane na szczytny cel, ale wkurzało ją, gdy na widowni zjawiali się ludzie, którzy nawet nie znali zasad gry, a po prostu chcieli poprawić wizerunek firmy wysyłając reprezentantów na imprezę charytatywną. Niby nic wielkiego, ale gdy jesteś na boisku, podobne rzeczy mogą rozpraszać.

\- Wolę poczekać, aż to wszystko trochę przycichnie. No wiesz… aż ludzie zapomną, że oni dopiero co odeszli z reprezentacji. Wtedy wybiorę się na mecz. Możemy pójść na niego razem.

\- Aż ludzie zapomną. – powtórzyła Yurito zamyślonym głosem – Możesz czekać bardzo długo.

\- Och, nie potrzebuję, żeby wszyscy zapomnieli! – wyjaśniła szybko Natsumi – Chodzi mi o to, by… no wiesz, żeby nie robili z meczu nie wiadomo jakiej afery. Ja nie lubię, gdy jest za dużo reflektorów…

\- Rozumiem. – spojrzenie mamy, o ile to możliwe, stało się jeszcze bardziej mgliste – Sądzę, że Kageyama i Hinata myślą tak samo. Masz rację, wybierzemy się na ich mecz dopiero za jakiś czas. Kiedy wszystko przycichnie. Moja mała, rozsądna córeczka…

Z czułością poczochrała dwunastolatce włosy.

Natsumi nadal była lekko zaniepokojona, ale postanowiła nie drążyć tematu. Nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że dziwne zachowanie jej mamy - to całe zamyślenie i nietypowe zainteresowanie meczem - było w jakiś sposób związane z informacjami usłyszanymi w „Volleyball NEWS".

Ale przecież to nie miało sensu. Yurito niezbyt interesowała się sportem. Siatkówkę lubiła, bo lubiła ją Natsumi. Razem oglądały mecze i słuchały wiadomości. Mimo to mama nigdy nie ekscytowała się zmianami w siatkarskim świecie tak jak jej córka. Czemu teraz miałoby być inaczej?

XXX

\- Karin! – zawołała Natsumi, wpadając do szatni.

\- Natsumi! – przyjaciółka dokończyła wkładanie nakolanników, po czym zerwała się z ławki, by mogły się uściskać – Co się dzisiaj stało? Nie było Cię na lunchu…

\- Musiałam napisać sprawdzian.

\- Sprawdzian?! Podczas przerwy na lunch?

\- Reszta klasy ma go napisać dopiero w piątek. Jednak Akiyama-sensei stwierdziła, że skoro klub siatkarski już w czwartek jedzie do Tokio, to członkowie drużyny powinni napisać go dzisiaj… Ja miałam szczęście, bo i tak byłam przygotowana. Ale Mori i Rukia pozieleniały ze strachu, gdy się dowiedziały.

Karin spojrzała na nią głupio.

\- Jedziemy do Tokio już w _czwartek_? Jakim cudem? Przecież mecz jest dopiero w sobotę.

Natsumi wydała z siebie głośne westchnienie i zaczęła się przebierać.

\- Okazało się, że Kita-sensei załatwił nam kilka sparingów z jakimiś szkołami w Tokio. I _jak zwykle _zapomniał nam o tym powiedzieć.

Dłoń Karin z głośnym plaśnięciem wylądowała na czole.

\- Znowu?! – burknęła dziewczyna – Boże, niech ten człowiek kupi sobie kalendarz!

\- Zgubiłby go. – stwierdziła ze zrezygnowaniem Natsumi – To cud, że jeszcze nie zgubił telefonu.

\- Ech, nie znoszę takich niespodzianek…

Po kilku minutach Natsumi wciągnęła na siebie ostatni element stroju siatkarskiego – białą koszulkę z logo Szkoły Podstawowej Ruriko. Tymczasem Karin stała przed lustrem i poprawiała obcięte na boba, ciemnobrązowe włosy. Wkładała akurat wsuwkę z figurką biedronki, gdy jej dłoń zatrzymała się w połowie gestu.

\- Chwila moment… - zaczęła – Przecież jutro moja klasa też ma lekcję Akiyamą.

Wsuwka z biedronką upadła na podłogę.

\- HYAAAA! To znaczy, że ja też będę musiała napisać ten sprawdzian! JUŻ JUTRO! Cholercia, w ogóle się nie uczyłam!

\- I tak musiałabyś napisać go w piątek. – stwierdziła rozumnie Natsumi – Myślałam, że już zaczęłaś powtórkę.

Przyjaciółka podczołgała się do niej z dłońmi złożonymi w błagalny gest.

\- Powiedz, że pożyczysz mi swoje notatki… - zajęczała.

\- Nie ma sprawy. – Natsumi pokazała jej kciuk.

Godzinę później były w trakcie treningu. Przyszedł czas na atak. Dziewczyny ustawiały się jedna za drugą i po kolei ścinały piłkę.

\- Zmiana rozgrywających! – zarządził trener – Hana-chan, Natsumi-chan, wasza kolej!

W szkole podstawowej nie grało się jeszcze na specjalizację, dlatego podczas treningu dziewczyny z najstarszych klas zmieniały się na pozycji rozgrywającej. Natsumi i Hana zajęły pozycje po obu stronach siatki.

\- Wysoko i daleko od siatki, dobrze, Natsumi-chan? – poprosiła Mori.

Po tych słowach odbiła piłkę, a Natsumi z niesamowitą precyzją wysłała ją we wskazane miejsce. Mori rozpędziła się i z całej siły trzasnęła. Piłka z hukiem uderzyła w dziewiąty metr. Atakująca przeciągnęła się leniwie.

\- Uwielbiam, gdy to ty wystawiasz, Natsumi-chan. – stwierdziła z zadowoleniem.

\- Właśnie! – zawtórowała jej następna w kolejności Rukia – To jak zamawianie w restauracji Twojego ulubionego dania.

Natsumi zarumieniła się. Jeśli chodziło o siatkówkę, świetnie radziła sobie ze wszystkimi elementami, jednak szczególnie dobra była w odbiciu palcami. Tą konkretną umiejętnością wyróżniała się na tle reszty drużyny. Żadna z dziewczyn nie była pod tym względem tak precyzyjna jak ona. Z tego powodu, gdy przychodziła jej kolej na rozegranie, drużynie automatycznie poprawiał się humor.

Rukia powtórzyła sukces koleżanki, mocno posyłając piłkę w parkiet. Kolejną atakującą była Karin. Ona również trafiła w boisko, chociaż uderzyła piłkę zbyt lekko. Nigdy nie była zbyt dobra w ataku, a niewielki wzrost jej w tym nie pomagał. Za to świetnie sprawdzała się w obronie. Natsumi podejrzewała, że jej przyjaciółka nie może się doczekać, by pójść do gimnazjum, gdzie zapewne zostanie wyspecjalizowana na libero.

Rozgrywająca posłała Karin uśmiech, po czym obróciła głowę, by zerknąć, kto będzie atakował następny. W kolejce stały ustawione trzy przestraszone dziewczynki. Były to dziewięciolatki, najmłodsze członkinie klubu. Chociaż chodziły do czwartej klasy, starsze koleżanki pieszczotliwie nazywały je „pierwszakami".

Stojąca z przodu, białowłosa Yuki wystąpiła przed szereg z takim wyrazem, jakby wcale nie miała ściąć piłki, ale przystąpić do jakiegoś niewiarygodnie trudnego testu.

\- P-p-proszę o wystawę, Sakai-senpai! – wyrzuciła z siebie.

Natsumi posłała jej zachęcający uśmiech i ugięła kolana, przygotowując się do szybkiego zrywu. Tak jak przypuszczała, piłka, którą posłała jej dziewięciolatka nie była zbyt dokładna. Mimo to, jakimś cudem, udało się zrobić z tego przyzwoitą wystawę. Yuki uderzyła, a piłka poleciała w aut.

\- P-przepraszam. – wymamrotała dziewczyna, czerwieniąc się – Z-znowu aut.

\- Łatwiej Ci będzie wycelować, jeśli dołączysz do wyskoku także drugą rękę. – stwierdziła rozumnie Natsumi.

\- D-dobrze.

\- I nie spinaj się tak. To nie egzamin.

\- T-tak jest, Sakai-senpai!

Kolejne dwie „pierwszaczki" zachowały się podobnie. Natsumi westchnęła. Znała powód ich zdenerwowania. Dopiero zaczynały swoją przygodę z siatkówką i nie umiały zbyt wiele. Mimo to nie rozumiała, dlaczego tak się denerwowały w jej obecności. Przecież nie warczała na nich, ani nic w tym stylu.

Po rozegraniu kilku gier trzy-na-trzy, drużyna robiła sobie przerwę. Natsumi wykorzystała ten czas, by podejść do Karin.

\- Słuchaj… - zaczęła niepewnie.

\- Tak? – przyjaciółka odsunęła od ust butelkę z wodą.

\- Nie uważasz, że jestem trochę za ostra dla pierwszaków?

Karin roześmiała się dobrodusznie.

\- Dlaczego tak myślisz? – spytała ze zdziwieniem.

\- Sama nie wiem. – mruknęła Natsumi, czerwieniąc się – One chyba trochę się mnie boją.

\- No wiesz, jesteś z nas wszystkich najwyższa. – Karin puściła do niej oko – A jeśli chodzi o siatkówkę, grasz najlepiej z całej drużyny. Jesteś świetna praktycznie we wszystkim: w zagrywce, ataku i rozegraniu. To może nieco onieśmielać.

O ile to możliwe, Natsumi jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniała.

\- Jesteś ode mnie lepsza w obronie. – wymamrotała.

\- To prawda. – Karin wyszczerzyła zęby.

\- Z tym, że nie o to pytałam! Nie chciałam wiedzieć, kto jest najlepszy… Po prostu zastanawiałam się, czy nie za bardzo wszystkich krytykuję.

Karin podrapała się po podbródku.

\- Cóż, z pewnością nie hamujesz się, jeśli chodzi o wytykanie innym błędów. – powiedziała po chwili – Ale nie uważam, by to było coś złego. Nie robisz tego w złośliwy sposób. No i dziewczyny naprawdę się dzięki temu poprawiają. Odkąd powiedziałaś Yuki, że powinna najpierw biec, a dopiero potem wyciągać ręce, zaczęła w końcu przyzwoicie odbierać. Im nie jest przykro, że je krytykujesz. Podziwiają Twoją ciężką pracę i chcą być takie, jak ty.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz?

\- Pewnie! Nie martw się. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zaczniesz zachowywać się jak zarozumiała jędza, obiecuję, że pierwsza Ci o tym powiem.

Natsumi nieco się rozluźniła. Chwilę później jednak, ponownie zmarkotniała.

\- Mimo wszystko, trochę mi z tym głupio… – wyznała.

Karin pieszczotliwie szturchnęła ją łokciem.

\- Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób: po weekendzie zostaną nam tylko dwa tygodnie szkoły. Potem wakacje, a po nich pójdziemy wreszcie do gimnazjum. Założę się, że będzie tam cała masa wielkich jak wieże dziewczyn, które nie będą miały żadnych oporów przed krytykowaniem _Ciebie_.

To już był konkretny argument!

\- Masz rację! – powiedziała Natsumi, rozpromieniając się – Nie powinnam się przejmować. Gdy pójdziemy do gimnazjum, na pewno nie zabraknie nam ciężkiej pracy.

Im bliżej do tamtego dnia, tym bardziej nie mogła się go doczekać. Natsumi już od pół-roku czuła, że odstaje od reszty drużyny. Niby był to powód do radości, ale z drugiej strony, gdzieś w głębi siebie miała gorycz, że przestała rozwijać się jako siatkarka. Potrzebowała grupy bardziej doświadczonych graczy, przy których mogłaby nabywać nowe umiejętności. Chciała mieć senpaiki, które wskazałyby jej błędy i podpowiedziały, jak może je wyeliminować. Tutaj nie mogła na to liczyć.

\- Dziewczyny, zbiórka! – zawołał trener.

Grupa zawodniczek natychmiast zgromadziła się wokół wysokiego, około dwudziestoletniego mężczyzny. Trener Kita miał krótkie rude włosy i często bywał nieogolony. Zazwyczaj nosił spodnie od dresu i koszulkę „University of Sendai". Na jego szyi powinien być również gwizdek, ale dzisiaj jak zwykle o nim zapomniał...

\- Wszystkie świetnie sobie radzicie! – zwrócił się do nich z uśmiechem – Przed końcem treningu, chciałbym żebyście popracowały jeszcze nad elementami indywidualnymi. Mika-chan, Karin-chan i Asuka-chan, wy będziecie ćwiczyć zagrywkę. Trafiacie najwięcej siatek z całej grupy. Natsumi-chan, dołączysz do nich, dobrze? Może uda Ci się popracować nad zagrywką z wyskoku… Rukia-chan, Mori-chan, a także wszystkie czwartoklasistki, wy po prostu sobie poodbijajcie. Chciałbym, żeby wasze podania stały się bardziej płynne. Reszta będzie ćwiczyć odbiór. Ale zanim do tego przejdziemy, mam dla was kilka informacji. Po pierwsze, do Tokio pojedziemy już w czwartek. Załatwiłem nam mecze sparingowe ze szkołami Ryuku i Hizashi. Oznacza to także, że dziewczyny z najstarszych klas będą musiały napisać sprawdzian u Akiyamy-sensei nieco wcześniej…

\- I mówisz nam to TERAZ?! – wyrzuciły z siebie ze złością Rukia i Mori.

Zaśmiał się nerwowo. Jako trener nie utrzymywał zbyt dużej dyscypliny i był przyzwyczajony, że zawodniczki co jakiś czas na niego krzyczały.

\- Cóż… tego… - odchrząknął – Jest jeszcze kilka innych spraw. Chciałem wam powiedzieć, że… eee… sekundkę, zerknę do telefonu.

Na to stwierdzenie dziewczyny jednocześnie przewróciły oczami. Już po chwili Kita-sensei nerwowo stukał palcem w ekran swojego i-phona.

\- Ha! Już mam! No więc tak, sprawa pierwsza… Znowu zapomniałem zorganizować kierowcę, który zawiózłby nas do Tokio. Asuka-chan, wiem, że Twój tata ma licencję na prowadzenie autobusów. Zastanawiam się, czy mogłabyś go spytać…

\- Już zapytałam. – odpowiedziała okularnica, z obciętymi na chłopaka czarnymi włosami.

Asuka była kapitanem i grała w tej drużynie ZBYT długo, by nie być przygotowaną na podobne sytuacje. Znała gafy trenera zazwyczaj już wiele dni przed tym, jak je popełniał.

\- Spytałam tatę i oświadczył, że z radością PO RAZ KOLEJNY poprowadzi dla nas autobus.

\- Wspaniale! – ucieszył się trener – A teraz druga sprawa… Natsumi-chan, Twoja mama jako jedyna nie dostarczyła mi jeszcze pozwolenia na Twój udział w turnieju.

Natsumi wydała z siebie cichy jęk. Znowu to samo. Ten nieszczęsny papierek, który trzeba było dostarczyć przed każdym turniejem. Oczywiście powiedziała o nim mamie już miesiąc temu, a Yurito obiecała, że zaniesie go trenerowi podczas najbliższego zebrania rodziców. Pewnie znowu o tym zapomniała. Ech…

\- To nie problem, ale proszę przynieś mi to pozwolenie najpóźniej jutro. – powiedział Kita – Dziś jest poniedziałek, a w czwartek wyjeżdżamy z samego rana. Za nic o tym nie zapomnij, Natsumi-chan!

Zrobiła wszystko, by o tym nie zapomnieć. Dla pewności zapisała to sobie nawet na nadgarstku, gdy wracała do domu autobusem.

To był wyjątkowo długi, wyczerpujący dzień. Gdy Natsumi w końcu stanęła przed drzwiami domu, słońce chowało się już za horyzontem. Ziewnęła, grzebiąc w kieszeni w poszukiwaniu kluczy, do których przyczepiony był brelok w kształcie piłki do siatkówki. Była zmęczona i głodna jak wilk. Przez ten przeklęty sprawdzian nie zjadła swojego bento i poszła na trening z pustym żołądkiem. Marzyła o kolacji i pójściu do łóżka. Na szczęście w weekend odrobiła wszystkie lekcje, więc nie będzie musiała ślęczeć nad książkami.

W domu panował półmrok. Yurito jeszcze nie wróciła. Wspominała wcześniej, że będzie późno, bo znany magazyn mody zlecił jej zrobienie sesji z zachodem słońca w tle. Dla Natsumi nie był to problem – potrafiła zająć się sobą, gdy mamy nie było w domu. Kiedy jednak wyciągała z plecaka nietknięty lunch, zwróciła uwagę na nabazgraną na nadgarstku notatkę i zaniepokoiła się.

Jeżeli Yurito rzeczywiście skończy pracę bardzo późno, była możliwość, że Natsumi położy się spać jeszcze przed jej powrotem. A rano może już nie pamiętać o pozwoleniu! Jeśli nie doniesie go na czas, będzie to poważny problem. Bezpieczniej byłoby zadzwonić do mamy, zapytać, gdzie zostawiła pozwolenie i bezzwłocznie schować je do plecaka. Tak, to był dobry plan. Zakładając oczywiście, że Yurito pamiętała, by pozwolenie _podpisać_. Cóż… Natsumi nie dowie się tego, dopóki nie zadzwoni.

Niewiele myśląc, wykręciła numer do mamy. Miała szczęście. Yurito akurat robiła sobie przerwę.

\- Chodzi Ci o ten druczek, który przyniosłaś mi miesiąc temu? – spytała zaniepokojonym tonem mama.

\- Tak, właśnie ten. „Wyrażam zgodę na udział mojej córki" i takie tam głupoty.

\- Och! Rzeczywiście… Tak strasznie przepraszam, kochanie. Zupełnie zapomniałam, żeby to zanieść…

\- Ale podpisałaś?

\- Tak, na pewno.

\- Czy to pozwolenie jest u nas w domu? Wiesz, chciałabym już schować je do plecaka, by mieć pewność, że jutro go nie zapomnę.

\- Hm… tak, myślę, że jest w domu. Sprawdź w mojej komódce, tej obok łóżka. Trzymam tam wszystkie najważniejsze papiery. Kluczyk jest w szkatułce na biżuterię.

Zatem Natsumi udała się do sypialni mamy. Kiedy otworzyła pierwszą z szuflad, od razu zrozumiała, że czeka ją niełatwe zadanie. Boże, co za chaos! Papiery leżały jedne na drugich, bez żadnego schematu, pomieszane ze sobą kategoriami. Już któryś raz tego dnia dziewczyna wyraziła zdziwienie, że mogła być tak dobrze zorganizowana, mając Yurito za rodzicielkę. Może gdzieś w trakcie rozwoju jej geny wykonały salto?

Cóż, nie miała czasu, by się nad tym zastanawiać. Ważniejsze było znalezienie pozwolenia. Miała nadzieję, że zajmie jej to najwyżej pół-godziny.

Myliła się. Duża wskazówka zegara aż trzy razy wykonała pełen obrót, gdy Natsumi dotarła dopiero do czwartej szuflady. Dziewczyna była załamana. Pocieszała się myślą, że ten czas nie był do końca stracony… w trakcie szukania zrobiła trochę porządku w papierach mamy. Yurito na pewno doceni jej starania. Z drugiej strony, znalezienie pozwolenia też by się przydało. Mogła pójść do szkoły po nowe, ale najwcześniej jutro – a wtedy na pewno nie wyrobi się z czasem. Nie, potrzebowała pozwolenia _teraz._

Zawartość czwartej szuflady diametralnie różniła się od pozostałych. Pierwszą rzeczą, która uderzyła Natsumi był panujący w środku… porządek! I to idealny! Plik kartek ułożony w równiutki stosik. To zaintrygowało dziewczynę. Niepewnym ruchem wyciągnęła plik z szuflady i zaczęła przeglądać kartkę po kartce.

Już w połowie zalało ją dziwne przeczucie, że powinna odłożyć te rzeczy i po prostu o nich zapomnieć. Miała wrażenie, jakby przeglądała coś zakazanego, a wręcz… intymnego. Kartki wydawały się zupełnie ze sobą niezwiązane, ale gdy przyjrzeć się bliżej, były skupiskiem najwspanialszych wspomnień Yurito. Było tam zdjęcie z ich wspólnych wakacji na Okinawie, dokument od Amnesty International z podziękowaniami za wykonanie charytatywnej sesji, dyplom ukończenia szkoły, fotografia, która zdobyła pierwszą nagrodę w prestiżowym konkursie, a także wypis ze szpitala z dnia narodzin Natsumi. Dwunastolatka przeglądała je, jedno po drugim, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zafascynowana. I wtedy na nie natrafiła!

Zdjęcie znajdujące się prawie na samym dole. Najstarsze, sądząc po dacie z tyłu. Gdy Natsumi je ujrzała, z początku ją zatkało. Przez moment zastanawiała się nawet, czy to nie fatamorgana. Nie mogła uwierzyć.

Zdjęcie przedstawiało chłopaka i dziewczynę w wieku około licealnym. Dziewczyną oczywiście była Yurito. Uśmiechała się promiennie, miała mundurek szkolny, a na szyi wisiał jej aparat fotograficzny. Natomiast chłopak…

Serce Natsumi biło jak oszalałe. Wiedziała, kto to był. Wiedziała, ale to przecież było niemożliwe! Zwyczajnie nierealne!

Ponownie zlustrowała go wzrokiem. Te czarne włosy… to uczesanie… ten wyraz twarzy… widziała go w zbyt wielu magazynach sportowych, by teraz nie rozpoznać. Na tym zdjęciu… zdjęciu, które trzymała w drżących dłoniach, obok jej matki stał nastoletni _Kageyama Tobio. _TEN Kageyama Tobio! Były reprezentant Drużyny Japonii!

Że był na tym zdjęciu to jeszcze nic. Tym, co uderzyło Natsumi jeszcze bardziej był fakt, że obejmował jej mamę ramieniem. Co prawda nie uśmiechał się – jego wzrok był raczej znudzony i obojętny – ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że sposób, w jaki przyciągał do siebie Yurito ewidentnie nie wskazywał na przyjaźń. To nie był uścisk, jakim obdarzało się koleżankę z klasy.

Myśli Natsumi pędziły z prędkością światła. Co to miało znaczyć? Dlaczego Kageyama był na zdjęciu z jej mamą? A może to jednak nie był on?

Zauważyła kolejną kartkę. Był to kawałek całkiem ładnej papeterii, starannie wyciętej na kształt koła. Coś podobnego ludzie zazwyczaj dołączali do prezentów. Na kartce widniały następujące słowa:

_Dla Yurito,_

_Tobio. _

Umysł Natsumi nieprzytomnie przetworzył zdobytą informację. Podpisał się „Tobio", a zatem to jednak _był _Kageyama! I zwracał się do jej mamy „Yurito". Nie „Sakai-san". „Yurito". A sam również podpisał się swoim imieniem, nie nazwiskiem.

Mówili sobie po imieniu, a na zdjęciu się obejmowali.

Mówili sobie po imieniu, a na zdjęciu się obejmowali.

Mówili sobie po imieniu, a na zdjęciu się obejmowali.

Chociaż powtarzała to sobie bez końca, nie była w stanie sformułować w myślach ostatecznej konkluzji. Znała rozwiązanie, ale nie śmiała go powiedzieć… nawet cicho, we własnej głowie.

\- Natsumi!

Jej mama wróciła do domu. Było słychać, jak wchodzi po schodach.

\- Kochanie, znalazłam to pozwolenie. Okazało się, że było u mnie w torebce. Przepraszam, że musiałaś szu…

W tym momencie Yurito weszła do sypialni i zdała sobie sprawę, co odkryła jej córka. Natsumi widziała w lustrze osłupiałą twarz mamy. Bardzo powoli dziewczyna podniosła się z podłogi, cały czas ściskając w dłoni zdjęcie i dedykację.

\- Mamo… - zaczęła drżącym głosem – Możesz mi to wyjaśnić?

*600 yenów – około 20zł


	2. Rozdział 02 - Walka o bilety

**Rozdział 02 – Walka o bilety **

Yurito po prostu stała w miejscu, niezdolna do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Torebka wysunęła jej się z dłoni i upadła na podłogę. W brązowych oczach kłębiło się poczucie winy.

Natsumi jeszcze raz zerknęła na zdjęcie. Jakaś jej część wolałaby nie odkryć tego, czego się spodziewała… druga była tą myślą podekscytowana. Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę.

Do głowy przyszła jej pewna myśl. Powoli i niepewnie, jak lunatyczka krocząca pomiędzy snem a jawą, ustawiła się przed lustrem. Następnie uniosła dłoń, tak że zdjęcie znalazło się na poziomie jej twarzy. W myślach dokonała szybkiego porównania.

Włosy jej i Kageyamy były identyczne. Tak samo czarne, tak samo proste. Jedyną różnicą było to, że Natsumi nie miała grzywki. Ich oczy też miały ten sam kolor. Podbródki układały się w identyczny kształt. Nie było wątpliwości. Każdy, kto spojrzałby na Natsumi, a potem na to zdjęcie, doszedłby do tego samego wniosku.

Dziewczyna szarpnęła głową w kierunku mamy, patrząc na Yurito z błagalnym wzrokiem. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale głos ugrzązł jej w gardle. Yurito bez problemu odgadła jej niewypowiedziane pytanie.

\- Tak. – wyrzuciła z siebie bez tchu.

Natsumi gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze. Prawie nie czuła rąk i nóg. Miała wrażenie, że jej ciało zostało na ziemi, a ona sama szybuje w powietrzu, gdzieś bardzo daleko stąd. W końcu odważyła się uformować tę myśl.

_Kageyama Tobio jest moim ojcem. Mój ojciec to Kageyama Tobio, były reprezentant Drużyny Japonii. Kageyama Tobio jest moim ojcem. _

Uczucie szoku minęło i zostało zastąpione przez gniew.

\- Jak mogłaś mi nie powiedzieć?! – krzyknęła do mamy z rozpaczą.

Yurito otworzyła usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale zrezygnowała i smętnie opuściła głowę.

Natsumi trzęsła się ze wściekłości. Łatwo było myśleć o ojcu, gdy był tylko anonimową figurą - bez twarzy, czy jakiś konkretnych cech. W ten sposób fakt, że go nie znała, nie był aż tak bolesny. Mogła sobie wyobrażać, że kiedyś się spotkają, a wtedy dowie się, kim on jest i jak wygląda. Tymczasem Kageyama w żadnym wypadku nie był dla niej _postacią anonimową! _Odkąd dowiedziała się, co to jest siatkówka i do czego służy telewizor, oglądała prawie każdy jego mecz. _Znała go_. Co prawda nie osobiście, ale _go znała._ Był jednym z jej ulubionych graczy, więc wiedziała co nieco na jego temat! Ponoć był wybuchowym człowiekiem, a także genialnym rozgrywającym, który z pasją podchodził do każdego meczu i nienawidził przegrywać. A ona go za to _podziwiała._

Nie mogła już dłużej wytrzymać w tym miejscu. Przerażona, że za chwilę nie powstrzyma się i obrzuci mamę obelgami, których później będzie żałować, zerwała się i wybiegła z pokoju. Nadal ściskała w dłoni zdjęcie i kartkę.

Następne godziny upłynęły jej na masie różnych dziwnych czynności. Najpierw wyszła na dach, gdzie siedziała przez długi czas, z ramionami oplecionymi wokół kolan. Następnie posprzątała swój, i tak już idealnie czysty, pokój, przeglądając przy okazji każdy ze zgromadzonych magazynów sportowych i co chwilę zatrzymując wzrok na znalezionych w środku zdjęciach Kageyamy. Wiedziała, że już nigdy nie będzie patrzyła na niego, tak jak do tej pory. Gdy później przestawiała graty w garażu i przypomniała sobie wyraz twarzy byłego rozgrywającego Japonii, gniew, który do tej pory czuła wobec mamy, przeniósł się na niego.

W między czasie zrealizowała swój cel. Rzeczy z garażu zostały przesunięte, tak że ściana, przy której zazwyczaj były stłoczone, stała się zupełnie pusta. Natsumi złapała piłkę do siatkówki i poczęła ładować w betonowy placyk ścinę za ściną, z każdym uderzeniem wyrzucając z siebie gniewną myśl.

_Jak on mógł mnie tak zostawić?! Dlaczego nigdy nas nie odwiedził? Dlaczego nigdy nawet nie zadzwonił i nie zapytał, co u mnie? Jak mógł mieć to wszystko gdzieś? Czy kariera była dla niego aż tak ważna, że całkowicie zapomniał o dziecku?!_

Po ścinach, których nie mogła nawet zliczyć i kilkunastu plamach na ścianie, Natsumi w końcu opadła z sił. Oparła się plecami o beton i zsunęła w dół, dopóki nie natrafiła siedzeniem na zimną podłogę. Była wycieńczona. Nagle poczuła na ramieniu nieśmiały dotyk czyjejś dłoni.

To była Yurito. Najwidoczniej uznała, że córka ochłonęła już na tyle, by mogły o tym porozmawiać. Natsumi nie powiedziała słowa protestu, gdy mama usiadła obok niej. Przez długi czas obie milczały.

\- Czy możesz… - odezwała się w końcu dwunastolatka – Czy możesz opowiedzieć mi o wszystkim?

Jej głos nadal lekko drżał, ale nie było w nim już gniewu.

Yurito westchnęła cicho, po czym wbiła wzrok w splecione na kolanach dłonie.

\- Ja i Tobio poznaliśmy się w liceum. – zaczęła zmęczonym tonem – Moja przyjaciółka, Hitoka była menadżerem drużyny siatkarskiej…

\- Hitoka?! – wykrzyknęła ze zdziwieniem Natsumi – Niemożliwe! Masz na myśli Hinatę Hitokę? Żonę Hinaty?

\- Tak… - Yurito uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie przyjaciółki – Chociaż wtedy nosiła jeszcze nazwisko Yachi. W każdym bądź razie, w tamtym czasie drużyna siatkarska odnosiła dużo sukcesów, ale nie miała zbyt wielu kibiców. Hitoce było z tego powodu przykro, więc wpadła na pomysł, by co tydzień w szkolnej gazetce ukazywał się artykuł o działaniach klubu. Miała nadzieję, że gdy ludzie przeczytają go, zaczną przychodzić na mecze i kibicować chłopakom. Potrzebowała kogoś, kto robiłby zdjęcia do artykułu.

W tym momencie Yurito zaczerwieniła się.

\- Byłaś najlepszą osobą do tego zadania? – zgadła Natsumi.

\- Taaak… - odpowiedziała Yurito, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej czerwona – Zaczęłam regularnie chodzić na ich treningi. No i poznałam Tobio. Na początku wydawał się straszny i trochę opryskliwy, ale z czasem jak robiłam zdjęcia i dokładnie mu się przyglądałam… okazało się, że jest taki… był taki… i ja… po pewnym czasie ja… zaczęłam się w nim podkochiwać.

Natsumi śledziła wyraz twarzy swojej mamy z szokiem i poruszeniem. Yurito wcale nie mówiła jak trzydziestokilkuletnia, doświadczona kobieta. Brzmiała bardziej jak nastolatka, która właśnie w tej chwili przeżywała swoją pierwszą miłość. Poza tym było coś dziwnego w jej spojrzeniu… Natsumi zaczynała rozumieć, dlaczego nigdy nie widziała, aby Yurito chodziła na randki. Mogło jej się tylko wydawać, ale miała wrażenie, że jej mama wciąż czuła coś do Kageyamy.

Z rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy, Yurito odgarnęła kosmyk włosów za ucho.

\- Nawet nie liczyłam na to, że się mną zainteresuje. – wyznała cicho – Prawdę mówiąc nie sądziłam, by interesowało go cokolwiek poza siatkówką. Jednak okazało się, że to nie do końca była prawda. Pewnego razu on i Hinata mieli problem z pewną kombinacją. Zrobiłam im zdjęcia, gdy to ćwiczyli i zaniosłam Tobio, by mógł zobaczyć swoje błędy. Na początku wściekł się i stwierdził, że nie robi żadnych błędów… nakrzyczał na mnie, że nawet nie znam się na siatkówce. Było mi z tego powodu bardzo przykro. Ale potem przyszedł do mnie i przeprosił… czy raczej wybełkotał przeprosiny, bo nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w przyznawaniu się do błędu. – w tym momencie Yurito zachichotała – Rzeczywiście znalazł na tych zdjęciach coś, co mu pomogło. Podziękował mi, że o tym pomyślałam. Powiedział też, że gdyby zdjęcia nie były tak dobrze zrobione, na pewno nie dostrzegłby błędu.

\- Co to był za błąd? – spytała z zaciekawieniem Natsumi.

Yurito westchnęła.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. To znaczy… Tobio powiedział mi, ale nie zrozumiałam. Sama wiesz, że nie znam się na siatkówce, kochanie.

\- Racja, przepraszam.

\- W każdym bądź razie… jakiś czas później zdobyłam się na odwagę i powiedziałam mu, że go lubię. A on odpowiedział, że też mnie lubi. A w zasadzie… w zasadzie lubił mnie już od dłuższego czasu. Prawie od samego początku naszej znajomości. Byłam taka szczęśliwa, gdy mi to powiedział… Od tamtego czasu byliśmy parą.

Jakiś czas wisiało między nimi milczenie.

\- Długo byliście razem? – spytała po chwili Natsumi.

\- Osiem, dziewięć lat. Coś koło tego…

\- Dziewięć lat?!

To cała masa czasu! Ludzie, którzy byli ze sobą aż _dziewięć lat_, nie mogli od tak się rozstać.

\- No więc co się stało? – spytała głosem pełnym napięcia.

Yurito na chwilę się zawahała.

\- To się stało, gdy mieliśmy po dwadzieścia cztery lata. – wyszeptała, miętoląc w dłoniach skraj swojej bluzki – Tobio już od dwóch lat grał w Drużynie Japonii. On i Hinata nie byli wtedy jeszcze podstawowymi zawodnikami, a tylko rezerwowymi. To był ten przełomowy moment, gdy stawali się coraz bardziej skuteczni i trener stopniowo zaczął ich wystawiać w coraz większej ilości meczy. Moment, w którym zostaliby wybrani zawodnikami podstawowej szóstki był tylko kwestią czasu. I wtedy…

Jej mama na chwilę urwała i zamknęła oczy, by uspokoić oddech.

\- Zazwyczaj jeździłam z nim na jego mecze. Ale wtedy nie mogłam pojechać. Miałam jakieś zlecenie i… w każdym bądź razie…

Westchnęła.

\- Był w Rio de Janeiro, kiedy to się stało… kiedy ze mną zerwał.

Natsumi ciężko było patrzeć na cierpienie mamy, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafiła odwrócić wzroku.

\- Zerwał z Tobą? – powtórzyła – Ale jak?

\- E-mailem. – wyznała Yurito drżącym głosem.

\- Mailem?! – krzyknęła z oburzeniem Natsumi – Przecież to podłe! Skoro chciał z Tobą zerwać, powinien przynajmniej zrobić to twarzą w twarz!

Yurito jeszcze bardziej spuściła głowę. Jej córka zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

\- Mniejsza o to. – burknęła Natsumi – Co Ci napisał?

\- On… napisał… kariera… że j-j-już mnie nie k-k-kocha i…

\- W porządku, mamo. Nie musisz mówić. Rozumiem.

Natsumi westchnęła.

\- Nawet jeśli z Tobą zerwał, nie rozumiem, jak mógł olać fakt, że macie razem dziecko. – powiedziała bardziej do siebie, niż do matki – Bardziej zależało mu na siatkówce, w porządku. Mimo wszystko mógł chociaż raz odwiedzić nas i powiedzieć „cześć".

W tym momencie Yurito przełknęła nerwowo ślinę.

\- On… - zaczęła, strasznie się jąkając – On o Tobie… nie wie… Natsumi.

Dziewczyna podskoczyła, jakby poraził ją piorun.

_Co takiego?!_

\- Odkryłam, że jestem w ciąży jakiś tydzień po naszym rozstaniu. – dokończyła Yurito zmęczonym głosem.

\- I mu _nie powiedziałaś_?! – sapnęła z niedowierzaniem Natsumi – Mamo… przecież to… to podłe.

Ostatnie dwa słowa powiedziała wręcz z rozpaczą. Yurito pogłaskała jej ramię.

\- Wiem, jak to wygląda, ale wtedy to nie było takie proste, kochanie. – wyszeptała błagalnym tonem – Spróbuj zrozumieć, Natsumi… Byłam samotna i załamana, a Twój ojciec był tysiące kilometrów stąd. W dodatku w liście dał mi do zrozumienia, że nie chce mnie więcej widzieć. Było mi ciężko po tym rozstaniu… nie miałam ochoty rozmawiać z kimkolwiek, a już tym bardziej z nim. Potem, gdy już trochę się uspokoiłam, chciałam mu powiedzieć o dziecku, ale okazało się, że zmienił telefon. Nie żeby to był wielki problem… gdybym się uparła, na pewno jakoś bym się z nim skontaktowała, nawet jeśli był w Brazylii… z tym że… z czasem zaczęłam mieć coraz większe opory. No i odwiedził mnie… ten człowiek.

Natsumi spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Kto?

\- Nie pamiętam imienia. Był jakoś powiązany z Reprezentacją Japonii… pracował dla nich, czy coś w tym stylu. Ale nie jestem pewna, dla kogo dokładnie. W każdym bądź razie, skądś dowiedział się, że jestem w ciąży i prosił, bym nie mówiła nic Tobio. Powiedział, że gdyby Twój ojciec usłyszał, że spodziewam się dziecka, uniósłby się honorem i nawet jeśli nic już do mnie nie czuł, przyleciałby do Japonii, żeby wziąć za wszystko odpowiedzialność. W ten sposób na pewno zacząłby zaniedbywać obowiązki wobec reprezentacji… i zniszczył wszelką nadzieję na medal dla Japonii.

\- A więc dałaś się zmanipulować. – wyszeptała ze złością Natsumi – Jakiemuś anonimowemu facetowi, który pracował dla reprezentacji.

\- Nie chciałam, by Tobio porzucił dla mnie wszystkie swoje marzenia. – oznajmiła Yurito – Sama pomyśl, kochanie. Młody, uzdolniony mężczyzna… genialny rozgrywający… wszyscy mówili, że czeka go świetlana przyszłość. Na samą myśl, że mogłabym być tą, która tę przyszłość zniszczy, robiło mi się słabo. A poza tym… - w tym momencie uniosła podbródek – ja też miałam swoją dumę. Nie chciałam być tą, która „złapała faceta na dziecko". Gdybym powiedziała Tobio, że jestem w ciąży, tuż po tym, jak napisał, że mnie nie kocha, to byłoby jak akt desperacji.

Dopóki nie padło ostatnie zdanie, Natsumi zamierzała krzyknąć „A co z moimi uczuciami?! Co z faktem, że nie miałam ojca?!". Teraz jednak zawahała się. Powinna być wściekła, że jej mama zdecydowała się na takie rozwiązanie. Powinna, ale o dziwo nie była. Może wynikało to z faktu, że sama uwielbiała siatkówkę, może z tego, że podobnie jak ojciec była bardzo ambitna… w każdym bądź razie, w tym momencie Natsumi również odkryła w sobie coś na kształt dumy.

_Nie zamierzam nikogo błagać, by był moim ojcem! – _pomyślała z zawziętością – _Jeżeli uznał, że moja mama nie była dla niego dość dobra, to niech się wypcha! Moja mama nie jest jakąś biedną desperatką, żeby zatrzymać przy sobie faceta za pomocą dziecka! _

Siatkówka była cudownym sportem. A Natsumi wiedziała, co oznaczało poświęcić się treningom. Właściwie nie miała żalu do ojca, że wybrał karierę.

Jednak z drugiej strony… Kageyama nawet o niej _nie wiedział. _Skąd pewność, że wybrałby karierę, skoro w zasadzie nie dano mu wyboru? Natsumi i jej mama mogły bawić się w zgadywanie, ale prawda była taka, że nie miały stuprocentowej pewności.

\- Ten mężczyzna… ten facet z reprezentacji zaproponował mi pieniądze, jako rekompensatę za fakt, że Tobio nie wesprze mnie w wychowywaniu dziecka. – mówiła dalej Yurito.

\- Dla mnie to wygląda bardziej jak łapówka za zachowanie milczenia. – warknęła Natsumi.

Yurito przytaknęła.

\- Pomyślałam wtedy to samo. Odmówiłam. Powiedziałam, że wychowam swoje dziecko bez niczyjej łaski. Jakiś czas po tym spotkaniu, przeniosłam się do Shikoku, gdzie miałam dalekich krewnych. Pewnie nie pamiętasz, ale mieszkałyśmy tam, gdy byłaś mała. Przeniosłyśmy się z powrotem do Miyagi dopiero, gdy miałaś dwa latka.

\- Nigdy mi o tym nie wspominałaś. – powiedziała cicho Natsumi – Zawsze się zastanawiałam, dlaczego zdjęcia tamtych okolic wydawały mi się znajome.

\- Przeprowadziłam się tam, bo chciałam się odciąć od wszelkich wspomnień o Twoim ojcu. – wyznała Yurito, wycierając spod oka pojedynczą łzę – Skoro zdecydowałam, że sama Cię wychowam, nie chciałam o nim myśleć. Zerwałam też kontakt z naszymi wspólnymi znajomymi. Potem, gdy wróciłyśmy do Miyagi, sąsiedzi opowiadali, że Hinata-kun i Hitoka-chan wypytywali o mnie. Miałam z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia, ale nawet nie zadzwoniłam do nich, by powiedzieć, że wszystko u mnie w porządku. Wiem, że to nie ich wina, że Tobio ze mną zerwał, ale i tak… za bardzo się bałam. Myślę, że przez cały ten czas, który spędziłam na Shikoku stałam się trochę za bardzo samowystarczalna. Gdy się urodziłaś, miałam ręce pełne roboty i nie za dużo pieniędzy… Minęło trochę czasu, zanim znalazłam nowych przyjaciół, którzy by mi pomagali. Zaczęło mi się jako tako układać, dopiero gdy wyrobiłam sobie renomę jako fotograf i zaczęłam dostawać konkretne zlecenia. Jedynym pocieszeniem jest dla mnie fakt, że nie pamiętasz czasów, gdy było nam tak ciężko, Natsumi…

Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, co ma na to powiedzieć. Jej mama szybko starła przedramieniem kilka kolejnych łez.

\- P-przepraszam, kochanie. – wyszeptała łamiącym się głosem – Pewnie po tym wszystkim, co usłyszałaś, nie masz o mnie zbyt dobrego zdania.

Właściwie to Natsumi nie miała zdania. Nie wiedziała, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Ostatecznie oparła głowę na ramieniu Yurito i pozwoliła, by mama głaskała ją po włosach. Jakiś czas trwały tak, nie mówiąc ani słowa.

\- Kochałaś go? – spytała po chwili Natsumi.

\- Tak. – odpowiedziała bez wahania Yurito.

\- A on Ciebie?

Natsumi usłyszała ciche westchnienie.

\- Tak. Co prawda nigdy mi tego nie powiedział, ale jestem pewna, że gdy byliśmy razem, to właśnie czuł.

Dwunastolatka tępo wpatrywała się w przestrzeń.

\- Widziałaś go jak grał? No wiesz… na żywo?

Nie miała pojęcia, co ją podkusiło, by zadać akurat to pytanie. Yurito ponownie westchnęła.

\- Tak…

Natsumi poczuła ukłucie zazdrości, że jej mama miała okazję zobaczyć grę Kageyamy. W myślach dziewczyny ten mężczyzna nadal był najlepszym rozgrywającym świata… dopiero później jej ojcem.

\- I… i jaki był? – wyrzuciła z siebie.

\- Nie mam dużego pojęcia o siatkówce, - zaczęła powoli Yurito – ale nawet ja mogłam stwierdzić, że był… niesamowity.

Natsumi mimowolnie zacisnęła dłoń w pięść. Napięcie wręcz ją rozsadzało. Jej mama widziała na żywo grę Kageyamy… farciara! Wtedy dwunastolatce przyszło do głowy coś jeszcze.

\- Jestem do niego podobna?

Jej serce zabiło z nadzieją. Nie wiedzieć czemu, bardzo chciała, by Yurito potwierdziła.

\- Jesteście podobni pod wieloma względami. – powiedziała mama – Jesteś tak samo uparta jak on, chociaż masz o wiele więcej cierpliwości. Oboje potraficie o siebie zadbać, jesteście świetnie zorganizowani, rozsądni i łatwo przychodzi wam zachowywanie zimnej krwi… nawet w trudnych sytuacjach. Masz po nim swoją inteligencję… chociaż w przeciwieństwie do Ciebie, Tobio miał w szkole fatalne oceny.

Yurito zachichotała cicho. Natsumi zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Źle się uczył? – spytała ze zdziwieniem.

\- Tak, mimo iż miał spory potencjał. Sądzę, że całą swoją bystrość przeniósł na siatkówkę. Hinata-kun zresztą też, chociaż w jego przypadku nie było za bardzo czego przenosić…

Tym razem mama zaśmiała się o wiele głośniej. Natsumi nie przyłączyła się do niej. Nadal była zbyt zszokowana tym wszystkim, by pokazywać jakiekolwiek oznaki dobrego humoru.

\- Pewnie już się domyśliłaś, ale talent do gry też masz po nim. - odezwała się po chwili Yurito.

Natsumi odwróciła wzrok.

\- Czy on lubi krytykować innych na boisku? – wymamrotała.

\- O, tak. – odparła z czułością Yurito.

Dwunastolatka zagryzła zęby. Akurat tej cechy wolałaby po nim nie odziedziczyć.

\- Co teraz zrobisz, mamo? – zapytała po chwili.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Zrezygnował z grania w reprezentacji. Powiesz mu…?

Dłoń mamy przestała głaskać włosy Natsumi. Yurito na moment spięła się.

\- Sama nie wiem. – wyznała cicho – Chyba powinnam, ale… nie jestem pewna. Dopiero dzisiaj stało się pewne, że zakończył ten etap. A ja… muszę sobie to wszystko przemyśleć.

\- Co byś zrobiła, gdybym oświadczyła, że mu powiem? – spytała Natsumi, nieco napastliwiej niż zamierzała.

O dziwo, to stwierdzenie wcale nie zdenerwowało jej mamy.

\- Nie powstrzymywałabym Cię. – powiedziała łagodnie Yurito – Masz do tego prawo, Natsumi.

Dziewczyna westchnęła i mocniej wtuliła się w mamę.

\- Ale tego nie zrobię. – wyznała rozpaczliwie – Sądzę, że… nie mogłabym. Nie dałabym rady.

\- Daj sobie trochę czasu, kochanie. Nie musimy podejmować decyzji od razu. Dopiero się dowiedziałaś i też musisz sobie wszystko poukładać. Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli na razie zostanie tak, jak jest. Świat się od tego nie zawali. A gdy poczujesz, że jesteś gotowa… wrócimy do tej rozmowy, dobrze, skarbie?

XXX

Piłka uderzyła w nadgarstki Karin z taką siłą, że dziewczyna wydała z siebie jęk. Natsumi zakryła dłonią usta.

\- P-p-przepraszam. – wydukała – Przesadziłam.

Niższa z dziewczyn rozmasowała siniak i uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. – powiedziała – W końcu o to chodzi, prawda? Żebyś uderzała z całej siły.

Natsumi przytaknęła i wróciła do wykonywania ćwiczenia. Stały naprzeciwko siebie. Natsumi zbijała piłkę, a Karin odbierała. Na lewo od nich, kilka innych par robiło to samo.

\- Mimo wszystko… - odezwała się Karin – rzeczywiście masz dzisiaj ciężką rękę. Nie waliłaś tak mocno, od czasu gdy ten głupek z drużyny chłopców powiedział Ci, że babska siatkówka jest dla słabeuszy. Czy coś się stało?

\- Czemu myślisz, że coś się stało?

Mówiąc to Natsumi za bardzo się spięła. W efekcie piłka poleciała nad głową Karin i uderzyła trenera w ramię.

\- Przepraszam! – kwiknęła Natsumi, czerwieniąc się po same uszy.

Kita uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i odrzucił piłkę.

\- Nadgarstek, Natsumi-chan! – zawołał, demonstrując właściwy ruch – Nadgarstek!

\- Tak, trenerze.

Zamierzała podrzucić piłkę i wznowić ćwiczenie, ale powstrzymała się, gdy zobaczyła, że Karin porzuciła swoją perfekcyjną pozycję do odbioru dołem i teraz stoi prosto z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach.

\- Natsumi… widzę, że coś jest nie w porządku.

\- N-nie, wszystko o-okej. Karin, mogłybyśmy kontynuować?

Karin wzruszyła ramionami, po czym ugięła kolana i wystawiła ręce. Ścinając piłkę, Natsumi poczuła ukłucie winy.

Okłamała swoją przyjaciółkę. Prawda była taka, że nic nie było w porządku. Od czasu wczorajszej rozmowy, ona i mama nie wspominały już o Kageyamie. I chociaż między nią i Yurito sprawy miały się dobrze… chociaż nie wisiała między nimi żadna gorycz, ani nic w tym stylu… Natsumi czuła się fatalnie. Była zagubiona. Nie z powodu mamy. Z powodu Kageyamy. Myślała o nim w każdej wolnej chwili, chociaż wmawiała sobie, że jest inaczej. Na samą myśl o byłym rozgrywającym Japonii, jej serce tłukło się w piersi, jak przed ważnym egzaminem.

\- Natsumi, robisz coś po treningu? – dotarł do niej głos Karin.

\- Nie. Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Kaoru ma w sobotę urodziny.

\- Kaoru… - Natsumi była tak pochłonięta myślami o Kageyamie, że dopiero po chwili udało jej się skojarzyć – Ach, Kaoru! Twój kuzyn, który mieszka w Tokio?

\- Tak, właśnie on. W sobotę, po naszym meczu idę do niego na urodziny… i nie mam bladego pojęcia, co mu kupić. Chciałabym, żebyś mi doradziła. Możemy razem pójść do centrum handlowego…

Natsumi przywołała na twarz wymuszony uśmiech.

\- Jasne. – odparła, na próżno próbując wykrzesać z siebie entuzjazm – Bardzo chętnie.

Kilka godzin później wychodziły z centrum handlowego w Sendai. Kierowały się w stronę parku, skąd mama Karin obiecała zgarnąć je samochodem. Przyjaciółka Natsumi wydawała się usatysfakcjonowana z zakupów. Dźwigała dwie torby – jedną z logo sklepu ogrodniczego, drugą pochodzącą ze znanego salonu gier komputerowych.

\- Nie wiem, co Ci chłopcy widzą w strzelankach. – powiedziała Natsumi, gdy stały na światłach – Co to za przyjemność, siedzieć kilka godzin przed ekranem i rozwalać gościa za gościem?

\- Ja tam nawet je lubię. – stwierdziła z rozbawieniem Karin – Zwłaszcza, że zwykle wygrywam. – wyszczerzyła zęby – Gdy Kaoru zobaczy, co dostał, na pewno zaciągnie mnie przed komputer i będziemy grali do drugiej w nocy.

Natsumi spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Zostaniesz u cioci i wujka na noc?

\- Tak. – Karin przytaknęła – Odbiorą mnie po meczu i przywiozą w niedzielę na poranny trening. Trener już się zgodził. Kazałam mu zapisać to sobie w telefonie trzy razy, żeby potem nie biegał jak głupi po hotelu, zastanawiając się, gdzie jestem.

Umysł Natsumi, całkowicie wbrew jej woli, uruchomił siatkę skojarzeń.

_Trening. Siatkówka. Kageyama. Ojciec. _

Ukojenie, które znalazła na zakupach z przyjaciółką należało już do przeszłości. Natsumi znowu czuła ten dziwny ścisk w gardle.

\- Jesteś już gotowa? – spytała Karin.

\- Gotowa na co?

Niższa z dziewczyn westchnęła przeciągle.

\- Żeby powiedzieć, co Cię dręczy. – wyjaśniła zrezygnowanym tonem – Natsumi, jestem Twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Potrafię poznać, że coś jest nie w porządku.

Dopiero wtedy Natsumi zrozumiała, że w całym tym wypadzie wcale nie chodziło o urodziny Kaoru. Jej przyjaciółka wyczuła, że coś się dzieje i jak zwykle wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce. To był jeden z powodów, dla których Natsumi tak ją uwielbiała. Karin zawsze wyczuwała, gdy bliska jej osoba miała problem i potrafiła załatwić sprawy tak, by zapewnić tego kogoś o swoim stuprocentowym wsparciu. W dodatku robiła to w taki sposób, że ten ktoś momentalnie pozbywał się wszelkich oporów, czy też strachu, że zostanie źle zrozumiany albo wyśmiany. Ta myśl sprawiła, że Natsumi poczuła się nieco lepiej.

\- Dowiedziałam się… dowiedziałam się, kto jest moim ojcem. – zaczęła spuszczając wzrok.

Następne pół-godziny upłynęły jej na opowiadaniu wszystkiego, czego dowiedziała się wczoraj od mamy. Poczuła ulgę, gdy w końcu to z siebie wyrzuciła. Teraz siedziała wraz z Karin na ławce w parku i ze zniecierpliwieniem czekała na opinię przyjaciółki. Jednego mogła być pewna – szczerości. To była kolejna z cudownych cech Karin. Zawsze mówiła, co myślała. Dzięki temu Natsumi nie bała się jej zwierzyć.

Dziewczyna z brązowymi włosami jakiś czas siedziała i wpatrywała się w niebo.

\- Łał. – powiedziała w końcu – To znaczy… o, cholera!

\- Tak, wiem. – zgodziła się Natsumi, wzdychając.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Twoja mama nic mu nie powiedziała. To było trochę nie w porządku.

\- Niby nie… ale biorąc pod uwagę, co jej napisał w tym liście… ech.

\- Mogła powiedzieć chociaż Tobie! Nic dziwnego, że chodziłaś taka nabuzowana. Na Twoim miejscu chyba rozwaliłabym piłkę.

\- Gdybym mogła, rozwaliłabym ich dziesięć.

Karin wymamrotała coś pod nosem. Natsumi nie miała pewności, ale chyba było to „kurwa mać". Na tę myśl zachichotała. Karin miała dwóch braci w wieku licealnym i podłapała od nich co poniektóre wulgarne nawyki… choć za wszelką cenę starała się utrzymać to w tajemnicy. Efekty tych starań bywały nader pocieszne, zwłaszcza gdy niepożądane słowa padały w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Jednak w tym przypadku Natsumi musiała stwierdzić, że rzucone cichaczem przekleństwo było świetnym podsumowaniem całej sytuacji.

\- Strasznie to wszystko popaprane. – rzuciła Karin, z westchnieniem splatając ręce za głową.

Natsumi przytaknęła. Kolejna trafna konkluzja.

\- Sądzę, że wiem, co powinnaś zrobić. – ciągnęła przyjaciółka.

Na to stwierdzenie, czarnowłosa dziewczyna podskoczyła nerwowo.

\- N-naprawdę? – wydusiła z niedowierzaniem – C-co?

\- Powinnaś pójść zobaczyć jego mecz.

Oczy Natsumi rozszerzyły się, a ona sama wydała z siebie głośny kwik.

\- Zobaczyć mecz?! Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ tego chcesz.

\- Ch-chcę?

\- Tak. To oczywiste.

\- Ale przecież mówiłam Ci, że nie chcę.

\- To było zanim dowiedziałaś się, że najlepszy rozgrywający świata jest Twoim ojcem.

Na to stwierdzenie, serce Natsumi zabiło jeszcze mocniej. Gdy powiedziało się o tym głośno, ten fakt stawał się jeszcze bardziej niesamowity. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna zacisnęła palce na krawędzi ławki.

\- Czemu uważasz, że tego właśnie chcę? – spytała cicho.

Karin westchnęła.

\- To widać. – stwierdziła łagodnie – Nawet jeśli jeszcze sobie tego nie uświadomiłaś, dla mnie wszystko jest jasne. Gdy byłyśmy w Centrum Handlowym, podeszłaś do plakatu „Sendai Tigers vs. Tokio Samurais" i przeczytałaś adres areny. Wcześniej Cię to nie obchodziło. Skoro sprawdzasz podobne rzeczy, to znaczy, że rozważasz… może nawet podświadomie… żeby pójść na ten mecz.

Natsumi zaczerwieniła się. Jak to jest, że Karin zawsze zauważa takie rzeczy?!

Ta cecha przysługiwała się jej przyjaciółce zarówno w życiu, jak i na boisku. Gdy wydawało Ci się, że niska brunetka jest zajęta czym innym, ona zawsze obserwowała Cię kątem oka. A kiedy Natsumi skakała do ataku i zatrzymywała wzrok na jakimś punkcie na boisku, pół-sekundy później Karin już tam biegła, gotowa przyjąć uderzenie.

\- Pójść na mecz… - powtórzyła czarnowłosa dziewczyna nieobecnym głosem – Tylko co mi to da?

\- Pewnie niewiele. – odparła uczciwie Karin – Ale przynajmniej jest szansa, że nie będziesz aż tyle o nim myśleć. Natomiast jeżeli _nie pójdziesz _na mecz, mogę się założyć, że będziesz myślała o nim non-stop, tak jak teraz. Będzie się pojawiał w Twojej głowie w momentach, kiedy najbardziej byś tego nie chciała… podczas meczy, na treningach, w trakcie egzaminów. Teraz gdy o tym myślę, to chyba najgorszy czas, gdy mogłaś się o nim dowiedzieć.

Natsumi nie mogła się z tym nie zgodzić. Jej myśli krążyły wokół Kageyamy akurat teraz… teraz, gdy było tyle innych spraw, którymi musiała się zająć! Po pierwsze – egzaminy. Musi je dobrzeć napisać, by dostać się do wymarzonego gimnazjum. Po drugie – mecze. Co prawda turniej o-żenującej-nazwie nie był niczym szczególnym, a mimo to dobrze byłoby zakończyć sezon siatkarski sukcesem. Zwłaszcza, że był to ostatni sezon z tą szkołą i tą drużyną.

Argumenty przekonujące do pójścia na mecz zdawały się płynąć z rozsądku. Natsumi powinna to zrobić dla dobra drużyny i dla dobra egzaminów. Taaak… mogła to sobie tak tłumaczyć, ale gdyby miała być całkowicie szczera, przyznałaby, że _prawdziwy_ powód był o wiele bardziej banalny i płytki. Po prostu _chciała go zobaczyć_. Chciała po raz pierwszy w życiu, zobaczyć na żywo swojego ojca. Czy było to aż tak dziwne?

XXX

Przyszła środa, a wraz z nią wyjątkowo ulewny deszcz. Natsumi leżała na łóżku, z nieobecnym wzrokiem odbijając piłkę. Krople stukały o powierzchnię okna. Obok szafy leżała torba mieszcząca w sobie rzeczy na jutrzejszy wyjazd. Czas zdawał się mijać wolniej niż zwykle… minuty upływały w żółwim tempie…

Natsumi przytrzymała piłkę i zaczęła jej się intensywnie przypatrywać. To dziwne, że zamiast białego, okrągłego przedmiotu widziała twarz mężczyzny z czarnymi włosami i ciemno-niebieskimi oczami.

Miarka się przebrała! Natsumi w końcu podjęła decyzję. Złapała leżący na nocnej szafce telefon i wykręciła numer przyjaciółki.

\- Natsumi! – usłyszała ciepły głos Karin – Co słychać?

Natsumi przełknęła ślinę. Postanowiła nie owijać w bawełnę.

\- Mam do Ciebie WIELKĄ prośbę…

Nie tracąc ani chwili, wyjaśniła, o co chodzi. Około godziny później, rozległo się pukanie. Zza drzwi wyjrzała twarz Yurito.

\- Natsumi, przyszła do Ciebie Karin! – oznajmiła z łagodnym uśmiechu.

Natsumi przerwała nerwowe krążenie po pokoju i podbiegła do drzwi. Gdy Yurito zniknęła im z oczu, dziewczyny rzuciły się sobie w ramiona.

\- Dziękuję, że przyszłaś. – szepnęła Natsumi – Przepraszam, że proszę Cię o coś, co mogłabym zrobić sama. To głupie, że…

\- Nie kończ! – wpadła jej w słowo Karin – To wcale nie jest głupie.

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie wiedziała, czym zasłużyła sobie na tak wspaniałą przyjaciółkę.

\- No! – Karin entuzjastycznie potarła dłonie – Bierzmy się do roboty!

\- Eee… no właśnie… - Natsumi nerwowo ślinę – Gdy na Ciebie czekałam, zdążyłam już… jakby to powiedzieć… ugryźć temat i natrafiłam na pewien… problem.

Wskazała na swojego laptopa. Na ekranie widniały słowa „BILETY WYPRZEDANE". Karin uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco.

\- Głowa do góry! Spodziewałam się tego, więc przyniosłam własnego laptopa. Jeśli będziemy szukać razem, na pewno coś znajdziemy. Zaczniemy od Wielkiej Giełdy, czyli Ebaya. Ty sprawdź japońskiego, a ja wybadam amerykańskiego.

\- Amerykańskiego?

\- Amerykańcy wszędzie się pchają.

\- No, w sumie…

Tak o to ulokowały się – Natsumi w fotelu, a Karin na łóżku. I szukały. Po pewnym czasie zajrzała do nich Yurito. Miała w dłoniach dwie szklanki soku.

\- Przyniosłam wam coś do picia. – oświadczyła z uśmiechem.

\- Dzięki, mamo.

\- Dziękuję, Sakai-san.

\- Jak wam idą lekcje?

Na krótką chwilę Natsumi spanikowała.

\- Eee… dobrze. – wymamrotała, nieco się jąkając – Znalazłam bardzo fajny artykuł na temat cesarza Yoshihito.

\- A ja na temat cesarza Hirohito! – dodała Karin.

\- Projekt na historię? – zaciekawiła się Yurito.

\- Taaak… coś w tym stylu.

Mama Natsumi spojrzała na nie w baaardzo dziwny sposób.

\- Gdybyście chciały, mam bardzo ładne zdjęcia pałacu cesarskiego. – oznajmiła, wychodząc – W razie czego dajcie znać. Przyjemnej nauki.

Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, Natsumi z ulgą wypuściła powietrze. Karin spojrzała na nią ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- Powinnaś jej powiedzieć. – oświadczyła ponuro.

Natsumi ponownie wbiła wzrok w ekran laptopa.

\- Tak będzie lepiej. – mruknęła.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to przed nią ukrywasz. Przecież to nie tak, że idziesz mu _powiedzieć. _Chcesz go po prostu _zobaczyć. _Nie ma w tym niczego nienaturalnego.

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna zastanawiała się, jak najlepiej opisać swoje uczucia.

\- Zerwał z nią. – powiedziała po chwili – Złamał jej serce. Sporo się z tego powodu nacierpiała. Idąc na ten mecz, czuję się trochę tak, jakbym ją zdradzała.

\- Och, Natsumi… Twoja mama na pewno nie myśli o tym w ten sposób.

\- Nawet jeśli tak nie myśli, kiedy jej powiem, na pewno zacznie się martwić. Tam będzie masa ludzi. Jak dotąd byłam na meczu tylko w jej obecności. Dobrze ją znam. Puszczenie mnie na ten mecz byłoby dla niej tym samym, co puszczenie mnie na koncert rockowy. Zgodziłaby się, ale jednocześnie umierała ze strachu.

_Naprawdę w to wierzysz, Natsumi? _– spytał cichy głosik w jej głowie – _Zanim cały sekret z Kageyamą wyszedł na jaw, praktycznie sama wyszła w propozycją, byś poszła na ten mecz._

Sama nie wiedziała, czemu nie chce powiedzieć mamie. Może dlatego, że równałby się to przyznaniu, że _Kageyama _ją obchodził. Yurito będzie z tym wszystkim łatwiej, jeśli uzna, że jej córka wcale nie myśli o ojcu… tak przynajmniej wydawało się Natsumi.

\- Jak chcesz. – rzuciła Karin – Ale na Twoim miejscu nie liczyłabym na utrzymanie tego w sekrecie. Twoja mama to mądra kobieta. Prędzej czy później sama się domyśli… Oho! Chyba kogoś znalazłam!

Twarz czarnowłosej dziewczyny rozjaśniła się.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Poczekaj, zaraz do niego zadzwonię.

Czując, że jej nadzieja rośnie, Natsumi wpatrywała się w przyjaciółkę. Karin zdążyła już wykręcić numer i ze słuchawką przy uchu czekała na połączenie.

\- Halo? – odezwała się perfekcyjnym angielskim.

Posiadanie krewnych w Stanach miało swoje plusy.

\- Dzwonię w sprawie biletów… Sendai Tigers vs. Tokio Samurais… aha… dobrze… już je pan sprzedał? Rozumiem… Bardzo Panu dziękuję.

Zaklęła pod nosem i cisnęła telefonem o łóżko.

\- Spóźniłyśmy się kilka godzin! – stwierdziła ze złością.

\- Co?! Niemożliwe!

Natsumi była na siebie wściekła. Gdyby tylko tak długo się nie wahała… gdyby już wcześniej zrozumiała, czego chce, mogłaby właśnie teraz drukować te bilety! To przez jej niezdecydowanie musiały teraz ślęczeć przed komputerami i szukać ludzi, którzy z jakiś powodów zamierzali sprzedać swoje wejściówki. Bezradnie oparła czoło o podkładkę do laptopa.

\- Wiedziałam, że bilety szybko się rozejdą, ale nie miałam pojęcia, że zdobycie ich będzie tak trudne! – wyrzuciła z siebie – Przecież to niemożliwe, by aż tylu ludzi w kraju uwielbiało siatkówkę.

\- Sądzę, że to nie tylko fani. – uznała po namyśle Karin – Pomyśl, dwie żywe legendy siatkówki kończące karierę w reprezentacji i wracające do kraju. Założę się, że dziennikarze wręcz rzucili się na taki temat. Przedstawiciele mniejszych gazet na pewno dostali specjalne wejściówki, ale Ci pracujący dla mniejszych pism już niekoniecznie. Tacy ludzie na pewno szybko załatwili sobie bilety. O innych klubach siatkarskich nawet nie wspomnę…

\- Klubach? – powtórzyła ze zdziwieniem Natsumi.

\- Tak, klubach. Gdybym była na ich miejscu, pojechałabym wybadać, czy Sendai Tigers urosło w siłę po nabyciu dwóch nowych gwiazd.

\- No tak, ale ile może być dziennikarzy i przedstawicieli klubów? A arena w Tokio przecież nie jest wielkości naszej sali gimnastycznej! To _gigantyczna _arena! Na Boga, to niemożliwe, by nie było już ani jednego miejsca!

Zdała sobie sprawę z własnej rozpaczy, dopiero gdy wyrzuciła z siebie te słowa.

\- Nie wiem, po co właściwie chcę tam iść. – wyszeptała, chowając twarz w dłoniach – Przecież nawet nie zobaczę go z bliska!

Poczuła na ramieniu kojący dotyk przyjaciółki.

\- Mimo wszystko go zobaczysz. – powiedziała Karin zdecydowanym tonem – Fakt, może nie z bliska, ale jednak _zobaczysz. _Musimy tylko załatwić Ci bilety.

A zatem szukały dalej. Szukały jeszcze przez wiele godzin. Nawet przez moment nie straciły nadziei. 

XXX

\- Masz wszystko, kochanie?

Głos Yurito dotarł do niej jakby z oddali. Pakując torbę do samochodu, Natsumi wciąż nie mogła wyrzucić z pamięci wczorajszej porażki. Karin była u niej prawie do północy, a mimo to nie udało im się znaleźć osoby, która sprzedałaby im bilet na mecz. Chociaż Natsumi wmawiała sobie, że wcale jej nie zależy, za nic nie mogła się pozbyć uczucia goryczy.

Próbowała. Zrobiła absolutnie wszystko, by pójść na ten mecz. Nie zawahałaby się wydać na niego wszystkich swoich oszczędności. A mimo to los zadecydował inaczej.

Rozsądek mówił, że będzie jeszcze mnóstwo okazji. Sendai Tigers zagrają w przyszłości całe mnóstwo meczy. Lecz dla Natsumi to nie było żadne pocieszenie. Jedynym, co się dla niej teraz liczyło, był fakt, że nie będzie jej _tam_ w ten piątek.

Nie pójdzie na mecz. Nie zobaczy Kageyamy. Nie zobaczy jak jej ojciec, pierwszy raz od czasu powrotu do Japonii, zagra w barwach swojego starego klubu.

A zresztą, co za różnica… dla niego i tak nie ma żadnego znaczenia, czy ona zobaczy ten mecz. Nie wiedział o jej istnieniu.

Wobec takich myśli, nawet perspektywa zorganizowanych przez Kitę-senseia sparingów traciła swój urok.

\- Natsumi?

Dziewczyna podskoczyła. Uświadomiła sobie, że mama wpatruje się w nią już od dobrych pięciu minut.

\- Czas jechać. – powiedziała cicho Yurito.

Natsumi przywołała na twarz wymuszony uśmiech i bez entuzjazmu poczłapała do samochodu. Drogi z domu na miejsce zbiórki prawie nie pamiętała. Twarz witającej ją Karin widziała jak przez mgłę. Jednym uchem słuchała, jak trener sprawdzał listę obecności. Teraz pozostawało jedynie skierować się do autobusu. To zamierzała zrobić, gdy ktoś złapał ją za nadgarstek. Obróciła głowę i zobaczyła Yurito.

\- Jeszcze chwilę, Kita-san. – jej mama zwróciła się do trenera.

Rudy mężczyzna pokazał kciuk.

\- Nie ma sprawy! – oznajmił beztroski tonem – Wykorzystam ten czas, by sprawdzić w moim telefonie, czy niczego nie zapomniałem. Tylko nie za długo, Sakai-san!

Matka i córka zostały same. Natsumi na chwilę zapomniała o żalu i spojrzała z zaciekawieniem na mamę.

\- Mamo, co się stało?

Yurito na moment zawahała się. Po chwili sięgnęła do torebki i wyciągnęła ze środka niebieską kopertę.

\- Zanim odjedziesz, chciałam Ci to dać. – oznajmiła niepewnym głosem.

\- Co to takiego?

\- Otwórz.

Natsumi zlustrowała kopertę wzrokiem. Nie miała pojęcia, co to mogło być. W końcu nie wytrzymała i szybkim ruchem rozdarła pieczęć. Na widok zawartości, zakręciło jej się w głowie. Czy to sen? Sendai Tigers vs. Tokio Samurais! Trzymała w dłoni bilet na mecz ojca. VIPowski bilet!

\- Ale… ale jak? – wydusiła bez tchu.

Yurito uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Znajomy z National Geographic ma kontakty. – wyjaśniła, wzruszając ramionami.

Natsumi wodziła palcami po krawędzi biletu, jakby wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że jest prawdziwy.

\- Ale ja… przecież powiedziałam Ci… w jaki sposób…

Urwała, gdy mama położyła jej dłoń na policzku.

\- Kochanie, ja Cię znam. – wyszeptała Yurito – Znam Cię i wiem, że tego chcesz. Wiem, jak bardzo chcesz go zobaczyć.

Natsumi zabrakło słów. Wcześniej wydawało jej się, że nie mówiąc nic mamie, ochroni jej uczucia. Teraz, gdy patrzyła w oczy Yurito, zrozumiała, że się pomyliła. Tym, co tak naprawdę mogło dać jej mamie szczęście, był fakt, że córka zrealizuje to, czego w tej chwili najbardziej pragnęła. Że zobaczy swojego ojca.

Było tyle rzeczy, które Natsumi chciała powiedzieć. Chciała podziękować mamie za bezwarunkową miłość, jaką zawsze od niej otrzymywała… chciała powiedzieć mamie, jak bardzo ją kocha… jednak głos ugrzązł jej w gardle.

\- Idź go zobaczyć, skarbie. – powiedziała z czułością Yurito – Idź i niczego się nie bój. Nikt nie zasługuje na to, by być na tym meczu bardziej niż ty.

W tym momencie córka padła jej w ramiona. Ten prosty gest wystarczył, by przekazać wszystko, co Natsumi pragnęła powiedzieć. Yurito bez wahania odwzajemniła uścisk. Przez długi czas stały, po prostu tuląc się do siebie. Gdy Natsumi odsunęła się od mamy, na jej twarzy nie było już smutku. Oczy dziewczyny błyszczały jak nigdy wcześniej. Yurito uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- Weź jeszcze to. – powiedziała, sięgając do torebki.

\- Czy to ten aparat, który od razu drukuje zdjęcia? – spytała Natsumi, przyjmując czarny futerał.

\- Tak. Może Ci się poszczęści i zdobędziesz parę autografów.

Dwunastolatka wyszczerzyła zęby.

\- Dzięki.

\- Proszę, uważaj na siebie, gdy już będziesz na arenie. – tym razem w głosie Yurito zabrzmiała błagalna nuta – Tam będzie tylu ludzi…

\- Obiecuję, że będę ostrożna.

\- Nie chodź sama po ciemku. Niech ktoś po Ciebie przyjdzie. Chociażby trener…

\- Dobrze, mamo.

\- Och, tak strasznie Cię kocham!

Yurito uścisnęła ją jeszcze raz, tym razem mocno i rozpaczliwie. Kiedy się od siebie oderwały, Natsumi skierowała się do autobusu. Była już na schodkach, gdy…

\- Kochanie, jeszcze jedno!

Spodziewała się usłyszeć kolejną uwagę dotyczącą bezpieczeństwa, ale kiedy dostrzegła minę mamy, zrozumiała, że chodzi o coś zupełnie innego. Twarz Yurito była koloru pomidora.

\- Gdyby jakimś cudem zdarzyło Ci się… stanąć twarzą w twarz… z Twoim ojcem… pod żadnym pozorem nie nazywaj go królem. On bardzo tego nie lubi.

Słysząc tę dziwną radę, Natsumi przekrzywiła głowę.

\- Dlaczego? – spytała szczerze zaintrygowana.

W odpowiedzi Yurito jedynie uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Zrozumiawszy, że niczego więcej się nie dowie, Natsumi wskoczyła do autobusu. Gdy siadała obok Karin, przyjaciółka puściła jej oko.

\- Mówiłam Ci, że to mądra kobieta. – stwierdziła rozbawionym tonem.

Natsumi nie mogła się z tym nie zgodzić. Oparła głowę o szybę i z leniwym uśmiechem, zamknęła oczy. Gdy autobus ruszał, myślała już tylko o tym, że za mniej niż czterdzieści osiem godzin zobaczy wreszcie swojego ojca. Ojca, którym był Kageyama Tobio…


	3. Rozdział 03 - Kageyama jest tylko jeden

**Rozdział 03 – Kageyama jest tylko jeden **

\- Przytłaczająca…

Tylko tyle była w stanie wydukać, gdy zobaczyła na własne oczy arenę w Tokio. Na krótki moment Natsumi zapomniała, po co tu jest i dlaczego wyczekiwała tej chwili z taką niecierpliwością.

\- Ej, nie stój tak, rusz się! – burknął stojący za nią chłopak.

Kolejka przesunęła się kilka metrów do przodu. W normalnych okolicznościach dziewczyna obróciłaby głowę i zlustrowała nieszczęśnika zabójczym spojrzeniem, tym razem jednak była zbyt sparaliżowana przez stres. Niepewnymi ruchami, jak pijaczka, doczłapała do osoby przed sobą. Wcześniej denerwowała się momentem, w którym zobaczy ojca, lecz zagubienie, które odczuwała w tej chwili, nie miało z Kageyamą nic wspólnego.

Tłok i hałas. Migocąca w ciemnościach kolista sylwetka areny. Ustawiające się do niej długie węże ludzi, zniecierpliwionych, by dostać się do środka. Krzyki złości i podekscytowania. Kilkunastu durni, którzy z nie wiadomo jakiego, cholera, powodu narzucali się ludziom, próbując wcisnąć im ulotki lub sprzedać coś do picia. Jeden z nich właśnie pojawił się przed Natsumi.

\- Puszkę Coli?

Miała ochotę od razu go spławić, ale dobre maniery wzięły górę.

\- Nie, dziękuję…

\- Sprite'a? Fantę?

\- Dziękuję, niczego mi nie trzeba.

\- Daj spokój, na pewno chcesz się czegoś napić.

\- Już mówiłam, że…

\- To może buteleczkę sake? – spytał facet konspiracyjnym tonem – Nikt inny Ci jej nie sprzeda. A rodzice się nie dowiedzą…

Na czole dziewczyny pojawiła się żyłka. Nie no, to już przesada!

\- Zjeżdżaj stąd! – nakazała złowieszczym tonem.

Facet miał minę, jakby zobaczył diabła. Natsumi mrugnęła i już go nie było. Chwilę potem zza jej pleców rozległo się ciche jęknięcie. Dziewczyna obróciła głowę. Koleś, który wcześniej na nią warknął, zdawał się teraz żałować tamtego występku.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taka przerażająca. – wymamrotał, przełykając ślinę – Wyglądasz tak groźnie, jak ten cały Kageyama…

Chwilę potem spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Pewnie zaskoczył go ten zadowolony uśmieszek, który niespodziewanie zagościł na jej twarzy.

Mimo wszystko natrętny sprzedawca okazał się pożyteczny. Dzięki niemu Natsumi przestała się bać i przypomniała sobie, po co tu jest. Nie pozwoli, by tłok i hałas ją przytłoczyły! Przyszła tu zobaczyć ojca… nikt i nic jej w tym nie przeszkodzi!

Wreszcie dotarła do bramki.

\- Bilet, proszę! – nakazał groźnie wyglądający ochroniarz.

Natsumi podała mu wejściówkę. Gdy tylko przeczytał napis, mężczyzna stał się podejrzliwy. Chyba trudno mu było uwierzyć, by tak młoda dziewczyna miała bilet do strefy VIP.

\- Jesteś tu z rodzicami?

\- Nie, przyszłam sama.

\- Ile masz lat?

Przypadek sprawił, że akurat w tym momencie reflektory oświetliły znajdującą się za ochroniarzem tablicę. Natsumi szybko zlustrowała ją wzrokiem. Jeden z punktów głosił:

_Dzieci poniżej 15 lat – wstęp tylko pod opieką rodziców._

\- Piętnaście. – rzuciła.

Mężczyzna zlustrował ją wzrokiem. Była bardzo wysoka. Gdy mama przedstawiała ją znajomym, najczęściej dawali jej czternaście bądź piętnaście lat.

\- Możesz pokazać legitymację szkolną? – poprosił ochroniarz.

Jakimś cudem zachowała zimną krew i nie jęknęła. Oczywiście, że miała legitymację. Widniał na niej napis „Szkoła Podstawowa". Natsumi w myślach zaklęła. Roztrzepanie Yurito zazwyczaj wydawało jej się urocze, ale dzisiaj wolałaby, żeby mama uważniej czytała regulaminy. Pozostało tylko jedno wyjście.

Z wyprostowanymi plecami i miną, która, jak miała nadzieję, wskazywała na wysoką dojrzałość emocjonalną, spojrzała mężczyźnie prosto w oczy i bez zająknięcia oświadczyła:

\- Zapomniałam.

Jeszcze przez chwilę na nią patrzył. Widać było, że się waha. W końcu, po dziesięciu długich sekundach, zbliżył kod kreskowy do czujnika. Maszyna zabrzęczała na zielono.

\- No dobra, właź. – burknął – Żeby dojść do strefy VIP, musisz iść tamtym korytarzem. Prosto, w lewo, w prawo, w prawo, po schodach na górę, w lewo i jeszcze raz w prawo. Miłej zabawy.

Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział z pełną dozą łagodności. Natsumi rozpromieniła się. Na odchodnym rzuciła jeszcze mężczyźnie serdeczny uśmiech. Z podskakującym na piersiach aparatem, popędziła we wskazanym kierunku. Trochę się martwiła, że niezbyt dobrze zapamiętała instrukcję, ale wierzyła, że to nie będzie problemem. Ostatecznie, w korytarzach na pewno będą jakieś oznaczenia. A jeśli nie, wystarczy po prostu pójść śladem pozostałych VIPów.

Kiedy minęła dwa pierwsze zakręty, zrozumiała, jak bardzo się pomyliła. Oznaczeń nie było _żadnych. _A osoby ze strefy VIP musiały najwidoczniej przyjść dużo wcześniej, gdyż wokół nie było ani żywej duszy. Natsumi momentalnie zatęskniła za wrzeszczącym tłumem. Otaczające ją zewsząd cisza i pustka były lekko onieśmielające. Zaraz, to którędy miała iść?

W tłumaczeniu faceta było chyba dużo zakrętów w prawo. Zatem skręciła jeszcze kilka razy. Ochroniarz mówił coś o schodach… których nigdzie nie widziała. Za to duże, metalowe drzwi wyglądały bardzo zachęcająco. Nikt nic nie wspominał o drzwiach. Może ochroniarz o nich zapomniał? A może po prostu nie wolno było przez nie przechodzić? Nie miały klamek, a gdy je pchnęła, okazało się, że nie były zamknięte. Logika podpowiadała, że skoro coś było otwarte, to raczej nie mogło być zabronione. Organizacja na pewno zadbała, by zablokować wszystkie zakazane przejścia przed niepożądanymi gości… prawda?

Ostatecznie przeszła przez drzwi. Maszerowała dobrych kilkanaście minut. Schodów nadal nie było nigdzie widać. Spanikowała.

Niech to, zgubiła się! Nie miała pojęcia, którędy iść. Co powinna zrobić?

_Myśl, Natsumi! _

Kieszeń… mapa stadionu!

Nie przerywając marszu, wyciągnęła z kieszeni wymiętolony kawałek papieru. Przed oczami stanęła jej mieszanina różnokolorowych prostokątów i strzałek. Istny labirynt!

ŁUP!

Zderzyła się z kimś. Przerażona, natychmiast wykonała głęboki ukłon.

\- Przepraszam! – wyrzuciła z siebie – Zgubiłam się!

\- Naprawdę? – odpowiedział jej czyjś podekscytowany głos – Ja też!

Nieznajomy najwidoczniej ucieszył się, że nie jest w swojej niedoli sam. Natsumi powoli uniosła głowę, by zobaczyć, na kogo wpadła… i dosłownie ją zatkało!

Przed oczami stanął jej widok dresowego stroju w biało-czarnych barwach Sendai Tigers. Noszący go mężczyzna miał około metra siedemdziesiąt wzrostu i czuprynę rudych, poplątanych włosów.

_Jasna cholera… - _pomyślała z niedowierzaniem – _Niemożliwe! To Hinata Shouyou! _

Z jakiegoś powodu widok dwunastoletniej dziewczyny w ogóle go nie dziwił. Po prostu stał tam i uśmiechał się do niej. Przełknęła ślinę. Uznała, że wypadało jej wytłumaczyć, dlaczego znalazła się w tym, _ewidentnie _niewłaściwym dla niej, miejscu.

\- Łatwo się tu zgubić. – bąknęła nieśmiało.

\- No nie? – zgodził się z nią, wskazując otoczenie – Aż piętnaście minut szukałem łazienki! Wyobrażasz sobie? To jakiś koszmar! Jak oni mogli w ogóle nie oznaczyć korytarzy! Nawet w Los Angeles łatwiej było się połapać…

Zamrugała ze zdziwieniem. Rozmawiał z nią… normalnie. Od tak, bez żadnych oporów. Jakby była jego kolegą, a nie spotkaną przypadkowo dziewczyną. Nagle zwrócił uwagę na kartkę w jej dłoniach.

\- HUAA! Ty masz plan areny! – wykrzyknął.

Zastygł w bardzo dziwnej pozie i patrzył na Natsumi jak na wybawienie.

-Błagam, pomóż mi! – zajęczał – Jak zaraz nie przyjdę na boisko, Kageyama mnie zabije!

Nazwisko ojca wprawiło ją w osłupienie, ale tylko na krótką chwilę. Hinata wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać.

\- Okej… – odparła Natsumi ostrożnym tonem.

Oboje pochylili się nad planem.

\- Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? – spytał Hinata, z miną głupka drapiąc się po głowie.

\- Sądzę, że tutaj. – Natsumi wskazała palcem różowy kwadrat - Wydaje mi się, że przeszłam przez te drzwi… chociaż nie powinnam.

\- Ja chyba też przeszedłem przez masę drzwi… chociaż nie powinienem.

Wydał z siebie kolejny jęk i zaczął nerwowo obgryzać paznokcie.

\- O Boże, nie dotrę tam! Spóźnię się i zagrają beze mnie! Cholera, co ja zrobię… hyaaa, przecież ty jesteś dzieckiem, nie mogę przy Tobie przeklinać! Nie będę się nadawał na ojca, stanowię zły przykład! Jestem…

\- Dobra, spokojnie!

Powiedziała to stanowczym tonem, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Uspokój się. – nakazała, uśmiechając się do niego pokrzepiająco – Na pewno się nie spóźnisz. Już wiem, gdzie jesteśmy. Widzisz ten okrągły punkt na planie? To rzeźba, obok której przechodziłam. Zatem my jesteśmy tutaj, a boisko tu. Nie tak daleko.

Odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Dzięki. – wydyszał, wycierając spocone czoło.

Natsumi zawahała się, a po chwili zapytała:

\- Czemu tak się spinasz?

\- Jakbym słyszał Kageyamę. – rzucił Hinata, przewracając oczami.

Dziewczyna gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze. Odwróciła wzrok, by rozmówca nie zauważył, jak poróżowiały jej policzki. Gdy ponownie na niego spojrzała, okazało się, że Hinata w pełni się rozluźnił i teraz szczerzy do niej zęby.

\- Zawsze trochę się denerwuję przed ważnym meczem. – wyjaśnił – Pewnie trudno uwierzyć, zważywszy na to, ile już gram, co nie? Ale gdy wychodzę na boisko, od razu mi przechodzi. Jeszcze raz dzięki za pomoc!

Zerwał się do biegu.

\- Hinata-san! – krzyknęła Natsumi.

Wyhamował tak gwałtownie, że podłoga zapiszczała mu pod stopami. Dziewczyna ponownie się zarumieniła. Nerwowo zacisnęła palce na kliszy aparatu.

\- Czy… czy zanim pójdziesz… - zaczęła nieśmiało – mogę… zrobić Ci zdjęcie?

Biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo się przed chwilą śpieszył, była pewna, że odmówi. Ku jej zdziwieniu, uniósł kciuk i wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Jasne!

Przytaknęła z wdzięcznością. Starając się zachować spokój, uniosła aparat. Rozległ się cichy klik.

\- Łał, to jeden z tych, które od razu drukują zdjęcia? – spytał Hinata, gdy jego własna twarz wyłoniła się spod obiektywu.

Natsumi odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem. Miło było popatrzeć, jak ktoś ekscytował się takimi prostymi rzeczami. Dziewczynę nagle opuścił wszelki strach.

\- Podpisałbyś mi je? – odezwała się, nie kryjąc podniecenia.

Rudzielec bez wahania złapał podstawiony pod nos długopis i z dumą napisał… czy raczej nabazgrolił na fotografii swoje imię i nazwisko. Natsumi kusiło, by się uszczypnąć. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jeszcze przed meczem zdobyła zdjęcie i autograf!

\- Jakość jest naprawdę świetna. – stwierdził z podziwem Hinata – Nawet widać, że mam pieprzyk pod uchem!

\- I kroplę potu na nosie. – dodała dziewczyna, chichocząc.

\- To prawda. Ech… zawsze chciałem mieć taki aparat.

Natsumi przyszedł do głowy pomysł.

\- Chciałbyś go sobie obejrzeć?

\- Obejrzeć? Naprawdę mogę?!

\- Oczywiście.

Jego oczy świeciły się jak lampki choinkowe. Przypominał dziecko, czekające aż mama poda mu ulubionego pluszaka. Wyciągnął ręce po przedmiot.

Nagle zza pleców dziewczyny rozległ się szelest. Czubki palców rudzielca zdążyły ledwie musnąć obiektyw, gdy aparat i zdjęcie zostały niespodziewanie wyrwane z dłoni Natsumi. Ona i rudzielec zastygli w bezruchu, nie rozumiejąc, co się stało.

\- Nie wiem, kim jesteś, - zaczął zimny męski głos – ale mam Ci do powiedzenia dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, znajdujesz się w strefie zarezerwowanej dla zawodników i nie masz prawa tu być. Po drugie, na robienie zdjęć trzeba mieć specjalne zezwolenie.

Hinata i Natsumi jednocześnie spojrzeli za siebie. Stało przed nimi dwóch facetów. Pierwszym był ochroniarz, który w niczym nie przypominał pobłażliwego starszego pana, spotkanego przez dziewczynę przy bramkach. Wyglądał na trzydziestolatka, miał brązowe włosy i niewesołą minę. To właśnie on zgarnął zdjęcie i aparat. Drugi należał chyba do grupy technicznej, bo pchał przed sobą koszyk wypełniony czerwono-zielonymi piłkami marki Molten. Na rozczochranych czarnych włosach nosił czapkę bejsbolówkę. Pod wpływem ich spojrzeń, Natsumi poczuła, że serce podchodzi jej do gardła.

Hinata pierwszy otrząsnął się z szoku.

\- Ej, zgodziłem się, więc nie ma problemu. – odezwał się, uspokajającym gestem unosząc dłonie – Oddajcie małej jej rzeczy!

Być może była to wina jego nazbyt sympatycznej powierzchowności, być może faktu, że jego głos brzmiał raczej młodzieńczo. W każdym bądź razie mężczyźni zachowali się, jakby w ogóle go nie usłyszeli.

\- Wydaje Ci się, że gówniarom takim jak ty wszystko wolno, co? – człowiek z czapką zwrócił się do Natsumi – Sądziłaś, że możesz się tu wślizgnąć i nikt tego nie zauważy?

\- Nie miałam nic złego na myśli. – odpowiedziała nieco drżącym głosem – Zgubiłam się i…

\- Jeszcze nie skończyłem! Nie przerywaj, gdy do Ciebie mówię, pyskata smarkulo.

\- Natychmiast przestańcie! – krzyknął Hinata.

Dzielnie stanął między przybyszami i Natsumi.

\- Zostawcie ją w spokoju. – nakazał stanowczo – Każdy by się tutaj zgubił. Poza tym…

\- A Tobie co do tego, kurduplu?! – spytał warknięciem ochroniarz.

Hinata sapnął z niedowierzaniem. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Już od jakiegoś czasu nikt nie nazwał go kurduplem! Po raz kolejny przeklął fakt, że nie urodził się z sylwetką typową dla gracza siatkówki… _wysoką _sylwetką! Może wtedy Ci goście nie myśleliby sobie, że mogą mu bezkarnie ubliżać.

Przełknął z niepokojem ślinę. Sam niski wzrost nie był problemem… prawdziwym kłopotem była jego marna pewność siebie. Jak to się stało, że nawet jako dwukrotny Mistrz Świata i Olimpijczyk nie uzyskał cech właściwych maczo? Naprawdę bał się tych kolesi. Do diabła, nawet ta dziewczyna wydawała się mniej przestraszona od niego!

_Dobra, Hinata, weź się w garść! _– powiedział sobie – _Ta mała jest w kłopotach i nie możesz jej zawieźć! Jest taka urocza. Pomogła Ci w znalezieniu drogi na boisko. Co z Ciebie za Mistrz, jeśli nie potrafisz nawet pokazać tym kolesiom, gdzie ich miejsce? _

Wziął głęboki oddech.

\- J-j-jak już mówiłem, pozwoliłem jej zrobić to zdjęcie. – wydukał – T-t-to tylko moja sprawa, komu na to pozwolę. N-n-nie ważcie się więcej jej dokuczać!

Zerknął na dziewczynę, spodziewając się dostrzec na jej twarzy podziw dla swojej odwagi i męstwa. Czekało go rozczarowanie.

Natsumi obserwowała go zaniepokojonym wzrokiem.

_Boże, przecież on zaraz puści pawia! _– pomyślała z przerażeniem.

Dobrych chęci nie można mu było odmówić, ale nerwów z pewnością nie miał najmocniejszych. W tej chwili dziewczyna współczuła mu nawet bardziej niż sobie. Jakby nie wystarczyło, że stresował się meczem, to jeszcze został wpakowany w tę koszmarną sytuację.

\- Posłuchaj no mnie, rudy. – warknął koleś z bejsbolówką – My tu odpowiadamy za _porządek_, a taki siusiumajtek, jak ty, nie będzie nam mówił, co mamy robić.

Tym razem to Natsumi poczuła się w obowiązku do bronienia Hinaty.

\- On nie jest żadnym siusiumajtkiem, tylko jednym z najlepszych graczy świata! – oświadczyła głosem pełnym pasji – Jesteście od niego wyżsi, ale nawet przy dwóch metrach wzrostu nie dotarlibyście na _peryferia _jego umiejętności, więc nie ważcie się patrzeć na niego z góry!

Ochroniarza i technika zatkało. Hinata natomiast prawie rozpłakał się ze wzruszenia.

\- To najcudowniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałem! – wyznał melodramatycznym głosem.

Natsumi wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Przepraszam, że przyszłam tutaj i zrobiłam zdjęcie. – powiedziała, wykonując głęboki ukłon – Jest mi przykro i bardzo tego żałuję. Rozumiem, że fotografowanie jest zabronione, więc nie będę prosiła, byście oddali mi zdjęcie. Proszę jednak, byście zwrócili mi mój aparat. Bardzo mi na tym zależy.

Ze schyloną głową czekała na ich odpowiedź. Po chwili usłyszała prychnięcie.

\- Nie. – warknął ochroniarz.

_Nie. _– pomyślała rozpaczliwie – _Jak to „nie"?! _

\- Konfiskuję ten aparat na czas meczu. – ciągnął ze złośliwym uśmiechem – Kto wie, może jesteś jakąś nadgorliwą paparazzi, która zakradła się tutaj, by zrobić zdjęcie „jednemu z najlepszych graczy świata".

\- Paparazzi?! – powtórzył z oburzeniem Hinata – Ona ma piętnaście lat!

\- Dwanaście. – poprawiła go Natsumi.

\- Dwanaście?!

Spojrzał na nią z uznaniem.

\- Ale jesteś wysoka…

\- Tak wysoka, jak ty. – zakpił koleś z bejsbolówką – Czyli jednak nie aż tak wysoka. Zostawimy was samych, żebyście mogli założyć klub dla krasnoludków.

Był tak zadowolony z własnego żartu, że odchodząc, zapomniał zabrać ze sobą kosza z Moltenami.

Natsumi trzęsła się ze wściekłości i rozpaczy. Mogła zrozumieć, że ktoś musiał wykonywać swoją pracę… ale złośliwie zabrać aparat, po tym jak uczciwie za wszystko przeprosiła? Nabijać się z Hinaty, wyłącznie dlatego, że byli od niego minimalnie wyżsi? Robić to wszystko nie tyle z poczucia obowiązku, ale dla samej wrednej przyjemności? Nie mogła tego zdzierżyć!

Znienawidzeni przez nią kolesie odeszli już na odległość połowy boiska do siatkówki, gdy złapała jedną z piłek. Wkładając całe swoje rozgoryczenie w to, co zamierzała zrobić, podrzuciła przedmiot do góry.

\- Hej, ty! Zapomniałeś czegoś! – krzyknęła.

Jej dłoń spoczęła na czerwono-zielonym Moltenie tak precyzyjnie, jak nigdy dotąd. Ścięta piłka poleciała po skosie i trzasnęła kolesia w tyłek z taką siłą, że nieszczęśnik poleciał do przodu. A ponieważ o padzie siatkarskim nie miał bladego pojęcia, upadł jak kłoda, rozkwaszając sobie twarz na podłodze.

Hinata ryknął śmiechem. Rechotał na całe gardło, trzymając się za brzuch. Natsumi po prostu stała w bezruchu, z wypisaną na twarzy mściwą satysfakcją.

Facet od piłek powoli się podniósł. Szepnął coś do ochroniarza, po czym obaj odwrócili się i z powrotem ruszyli w stronę „krasnoludków". Zatrzymali się jakieś trzy metry od nich. Natsumi cierpliwie czekała na ich następne posunięcie.

\- Bardzo ładna ścina. – pochwalił ją Hinata.

Ku zdziwieniu jego i dziewczyny, ochroniarz przytaknął.

\- To prawda. – przyznał ze złośliwym uśmiechem – Ty chyba masz talent do siatkówki, mała.

Po tych słowach podał aparat koledze.

\- Tak… - zaczął facet w czapce złowieszczym tonem – Świetnie atakujesz. Ciekaw jestem, czy równie wysoko skaczesz.

Jego dłoń powoli uniosła własność Natsumi na wysokość twarzy. Gdy dziewczyna zrozumiała co zamierzał zrobić, zbladła.

\- Nie. – wyszeptała błagalnie – Proszę, nie rzucaj go. On… on jest mamy! Wiele dla mnie znaczy. Przepraszam za wszystko. Przepraszam, tylko go… tylko go nie rzucaj!

Mogła mówić, co chciała. Dla faceta od piłek to nie miało znaczenia. Mężczyzna zamachnął się, a bezcenny przedmiot poszybował w górę. Słysząc z boku przerażony krzyk Hinaty, Natsumi oderwała się od ziemi. Wyskoczyła wyżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej… wyżej niż wtedy, gdy skakała do bloku i próbowała zatrzymać silniejsze zawodniczki. Rozpaczliwie wyciągała ręce, próbując dosięgnąć ukochanej własności mamy. Na próżno. Aparat nawet nie był blisko jej dłoni. Przeleciał kilka metrów nad jej głową i pomknął dalej, gdzieś za jej plecy.

Na ziemi wylądowała bardzo niestabilnie. Nogi tak jej drżały, że prawie upadła. Zakryła dłońmi twarz. Ze strachem wyczekiwała na odgłos roztrzaskiwania przedmiotu o podłogę.

Usłyszała tylko cichy szmer. Co się stało? Czy aparat się nie rozbił?

Przez rozpostarte palce zerknęła na swoich prześladowców. Patrzyli na coś za jej plecami i mieli bardzo niepewne miny. Powoli odwróciła się.

Spodziewała się zobaczyć swój aparat na podłodze, więc spojrzała najpierw w dół. Jej oczom ukazały się czarne buty marki Asics. Nieco wyżej były łydki, ewidentnie umięśnione, choć zakrywały je spodnie od dresu. Bluza miała barwy Sendai Tigers. Rękawy podwinięto do łokci, ukazując muskularne przedramiona. Jedna ze smukłych dłoni trzymała w długich palcach ukochany aparat dziewczyny. I wreszcie twarz…

Gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyła Hinatę, dziewczyna zaniemówiła. Mimo to, w tamtym momencie jej serce nie biło nawet w połowie tak szybko jak teraz. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to _on _przed nią stał. Mężczyzna o krótkich czarnych włosach i ciemno-niebieskich oczach. Na żywo wydawał się jeszcze bardziej do niej podobny. Kageyama Tobio. _Jej ojciec!_

Zakręciło jej się w głowie. Kageyama był tutaj… zaledwie kilka metrów od niej! Boże, jej ojciec tu był. Był tutaj jej ojciec. Wpatrywała się w niego, dygocąc na całym ciele.

Nie miała jednak czasu, by zbyt długo napawać się jego widokiem. Wciąż za bardzo martwiła się tamtymi dwoma, którzy postanowili za wszelką cenę dać jej nauczkę.

Teraz zdawali się na chwilę o niej zapomnieć. Podobnie jak ona, gapili się na Kageyamę.

\- Co to za koleś? – ochroniarz szepnął do kolegi – Widziałeś, kiedy przyszedł?

\- Nie, ten rudy zasłonił mi widok. Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy się przypałętał…

Obserwując wysokiego przybysza uznali, że miał minę, jakby ktoś wepchnął mu kij w tyłek. Chociaż nie… ludzie z kijami w tyłkach nie mieli w oczach takiej rządzy mordu.

\- Ej, wy! – warknął Kageyama.

Na dźwięk jego głosu, aż podskoczyli. Hinata pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. Kiedy Kageyama warczał, to nie było warknięcie. To było Warknięcie. Przez duże „W". Nie wspominając już o złowieszczej aurze, która wypełniła korytarz, gdy tylko zjawił się w nim rozgrywający.

Ochroniarz i koleś w czapce chyba nie mieli pomysłu, co odpowiedzieć, bo zapytali głupio:

\- My?

\- Macie jakiś problem z Hinatą i tą dziewczyną?

Przełknęli ślinę. Robili wszystko, by wyglądać na gierojów, ale zdradzały ich rozdygotane kolana.

\- Spytałem was o coś. – burknął Kageyama.

\- Zakradła się tutaj i bez zezwolenia zaczęła robić zdjęcia! – warknął ochroniarz.

Natsumi zadrżała.

\- A potem rzuciła we mnie piłką! – dodał koleś w czapce – To najbardziej pyskata i niewychowana smarkula, jaką widziałem!

Na te słowa z jej oczu omal nie popłynęły strumienie łez. Powstrzymała je tylko resztkami dumy. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie powiedział o niej czegoś takiego! Była załamana. Zwłaszcza, że usłyszał to jej ojciec. Ojciec, którego oglądała po raz pierwszy. Zresztą nawet nie wiedział, że był jej ojcem.

Spojrzała na niego, zaniepokojona, jak zareagował na usłyszaną informację. Ku jej uldze, niezbyt go to ruszyło. Wyglądał na bardziej zaciekawionego niż oburzonego.

\- Stek bzdur! – wtrącił Hinata - Kageyama, oni zabrali tej uroczej dziewczynie aparat, rzucili nim, zabrali moje zdjęcie i nazwali mnie kurduplem!

Podskakiwał przy tym i bardzo niekulturalnie wskazywał na nich palcem.

\- Na robienie zdjęć trzeba mieć zezwolenie! – ryknął ochroniarz, czerwieniąc się ze wściekłości – To nie wasza sprawa, co…

Urwał, bo Kageyama podszedł i bezceremonialnie wyrwał mu zdjęcie. Natsumi wstrzymała oddech.

Ochroniarz zastygł z uniesioną dłonią. Jego mina miała w sobie mieszaninę szoku i oburzenia. Facet od piłek był równie oniemiały.

Kageyama w milczeniu studiował zdjęcie Hinaty. Po chwili odwrócił się do Natsumi. Pod wpływem jego wzroku wydała z siebie zaskoczony kwik.

_Co ja mu powiem?! _– pomyślała, spanikowana – _Co on mi powie?! Nawrzeszczy na mnie? Da mi wykład o wkradaniu się do strefy dla zawodników? Boże, ale on wysoki. Stanie przed nim to coś zupełnie innego, niż stanie przed mamą. Błagam… żebym tylko się nie rozpłakała, kiedy w końcu się odezwie! _

Kageyama jednak nie powiedział… nic. Po prostu wyciągnął ku niej aparat i zdjęcie. Niepewnie uniosła głowę. Chociaż na twarzy mężczyzny widniał grymas, oczy miały w sobie pewną dozę łagodności. Drżącymi dłońmi wzięła od niego swoje rzeczy.

Rozgrywający ponownie spojrzał w stronę prześladujących ją kolesi.

\- Zostawcie dziewczynę w spokoju. – nakazał lodowatym tonem – Robienie zdjęć przygłupim rudzielcom to jeszcze nie zbrodnia…

\- Ty chamie! – zabrzmiał gdzieś z boku głos Hinaty.

\- Zjeżdżajcie stąd. – ciągnął Kageyama - Jak już dostaliście tę robotę, zróbcie coś pożytecznego, zamiast zabijać czas dokuczając dzieciakom.

Dwunastolatka wpatrywała się w niego z trudną do opisania fascynacją. Słyszała, że potrafił być przerażający, ale przeczytać o tym w gazetach, a zobaczyć na własne oczy, to zupełnie co innego. Jej ojciec ewidentnie był dobry w onieśmielaniu ludzi. Ona jednak nie uważała tej cechy za zupełnie odpychającą. Wydawał jej się przez to bardzo silny i taki… męski.

_Nic dziwnego, że spodobał się mamie. _

Kolesie od spraw organizacyjnych nie zamierzali łatwo odpuścić. Zrobili krok w kierunku rozgrywającego.

_Stracili rozum. _– uznał Hinata.

Gdy Kageyama miał taką minę, nie zbliżyłby się do niego ze wsparciem dziesięciu, a co dopiero we dwójkę!

\- K-kim ty niby myślisz, że jesteś? – wydukał z oburzeniem ochroniarz – T-ty masz tylko odbijać piłkę. S-sprawy organizacyjne to zupełnie nie Twoja działka.

\- W-właśnie! – zawtórował mu koleś z czapką – Nie jesteś tu żadnym _królem_, ani nic w tym stylu…

Hinata wydał z siebie spanikowany okrzyk. Oczy prawie wypadły mu z powiek, a rude włosy zesztywniały, jakby poraził je prąd.

\- Boże przenajświętszy, tylko nie słowo na „k"! – jęknął.

Widząc żyłkę na skroni Kageyamy, już wiedział, że miarka się przebrała. Niemal współczuł nieszczęsnemu technikowi, gdy metr dziewięćdziesiąt wzrostu z czarnymi włosami i twarzą seryjnego mordercy ruszyło w jego stronę. Rozgrywający zatrzymał się metr od człowieka w czapce. Wyglądał jak wcielony diabeł.

\- _Jak _ty mnie nazwałeś? – zapytał złowieszczym tonem.

Za sprawą tego zdarzenia, język potoczny powinien zostać wzbogacony o nowe powiedzenie – „uciekał tak szybko, że pogubił piłki". Obaj kolesie natychmiast stąd prysnęli. Facet w czapce popychał koszyk, pędząc z taką prędkością, że powypadało mu z niego kilka Moltenów.

Natsumi wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Ona i Hinata byli w kłopotach, a wtedy zjawił się Kageyama i ich uratował. Przepędził prześladowców bez najmniejszego problemu. Pomógł jej. Stanął po jej stronie.

Patrzyła na jego plecy, zbierając się na odwagę. Ponad wszystko, pragnęła mu podziękować…

ŁUP!

\- Hinata, gdzie ty się szlajasz?! Rozgrzewka zaczęła się dziesięć minut temu!

Rudzielec rozmasował guza i z pretensją spojrzał na kolegę.

\- Po… poszedłem się przejść po korytarzu. – wymamrotał.

\- Akurat. – wycedził Kageyama – Pewnie jak zwykle polazłeś do kibla.

\- Nie moja wina, że mam problemy z nerwami. Przecież wiesz, że… ała! Ej, dupku, nie za włosy! Kageyama, przestań, to boli!

Ojciec Natsumi ruszył korytarzem, ciągnąc za sobą Hinatę jak kukłę. Dziewczyna spanikowała. Nie mogła pozwolić, by odszedł, nie usłyszawszy od niej podziękowań.

\- Z-zaczekajcie! – wyrzuciła z siebie.

Kageyama przystanął. Hinata natychmiast wykorzystał to, by wyszarpnąć kudły z jego uścisku. Obaj obrócili głowy.

Dziewczyna poczuła w gardle nieprzyjemną suchość. Rudzielec już jej nie onieśmielał, ale pod wpływem spojrzenia swojego ojca, nie potrafiła zapanować nad emocjami.

_No dalej, podziękuj mu. _

Przełknęła ślinę.

\- Kageyama-san…

\- Co? – mruknął zniecierpliwionym tonem.

Hinata posłał mu karcące spojrzenie. Natsumi uznała, że powinna czym prędzej powiedzieć, o co chodzi, by nie zabierać dłużej ich cennego czasu. Musiała tylko podziękować… chociaż nagle przeszło jej przez myśl, że chciałaby mieć również zdjęcie Kageyamy. W efekcie całkowicie straciła kontrolę nad własnym językiem.

\- Dziękuję… pomoc… czy mogę Ci… zdjęcie.

Zaczerwieniła się. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ona, Sakai Natsumi, tak świetnie panująca nad nerwami, wydała z siebie podobny bełkot!

Kageyama spojrzał na nią głupio.

\- Eee… to znaczy? – zapytał, przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Chce Ci podziękować za pomoc i zapytać, czy może Ci zrobić zdjęcie, głąbie. – Hinata wyszeptał mu do ucha.

Rozgrywający zamierzył się na niego pięścią.

\- Hinata, ty…

\- Mogłabym? – spytała Natsumi.

Kageyama zatrzymał się w połowie gestu. Chwilę potem jego wzrok spoczął na wiszącym na ścianie zegarze.

\- Nie mam czasu. – oznajmił – Niedługo zaczyna się mecz.

Odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić. Nie zaszedł jednak daleko. Po zaledwie trzech krokach Hinata walnął go w plecy.

\- Kageyama, nie bądź takim bucem! Przecież to tylko chwila. Zobacz, jak bardzo jej zależy.

Rozgrywający odwrócił się z zamiarem odszczeknięcia jakiejś niecenzuralnej odpowiedzi, ale kiedy zobaczył minę dziewczyny, zrezygnował. Hinata zachichotał. Oglądanie Kageyamy w takim stanie należało do rzadkości. Wobec smutku, który zagościł na twarzy młodej, czarnowłosej osóbki, ten wysoki mężczyzna wyglądał na zupełnie bezradnego. Rudowłosy środkowy wiedział, lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, że choć Kageyama uchodził za gbura, naprawdę miał na uwadze cudze uczucia. Że czasem okazywał to w dziwny sposób, to już druga sprawa…

\- No dobra. – rzucił po namyśle rozgrywający.

Głęboko wzdychając, nieco zmniejszył odległość między sobą i Natsumi. Minę miał zrezygnowaną.

Dziewczyna wyszeptała „dziękuję" i objęła wzrokiem całą jego postać. Wcześniej nie miała czasu, by dobrze mu się przyjrzeć. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że stał tak blisko niej. Jej ojciec… to był jej ojciec.

\- Na co czekasz? – odezwał się zdziwionym tonem.

Uświadomiła sobie, że bezwstydnie się na niego gapi.

\- Czy mógłbyś… czy mógłbyś się uśmiechnąć? – spytała szybko.

Jego mina, w momencie, gdy to usłyszał, była bezcenna. Natsumi kusiło, by nacisnąć spust już teraz. Jednak wówczas jej poprzednie słowa nie miałaby sensu. Ostatecznie postanowiła poczekać.

Opłaciło się. O ile reakcja na prośbę była zabawna, to spełnienie tej prośby miało _zniewalający_ efekt_. _Chyba nikt nie powiedział Kageyamie, że podczas uśmiechu powinno się wykorzystywać całą twarz. Wyszczerzył zęby, ale resztę zostawił bez zmian, w skutek czego wyglądał jak klasyczny psychopata.

_Umieśćcie go na liście gończym, a połowa Tokio przez miesiąc nie wyjdzie z domu. _– pomyślała z rozbawieniem Natsumi.

W końcu zrobiła zdjęcie. Hinata natychmiast zajrzał jej przez ramię, by zobaczyć, jak wyszło.

\- Huaaa…. Kageyama, Twoja twarz mogłaby robić za maskę na Halloween.

\- Coś ty powiedział, Hinata?!

\- Ja? Ja nic nie powiedziałem!

\- Ty dupku, niech no tylko Cię…

\- Mi się podoba! – wyrwało się Natsumi.

Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią ze zszokowanymi minami.

\- HAH?! – jęknęli jednocześnie.

\- Podoba mi się Twoja twarz, Kageyama-san. – powtórzyła, uśmiechając się niego nieśmiało.

Pierwszy raz, odkąd się spotkali, to on się zarumienił. Patrzył na nią, jakby była jakimś wybrykiem natury.

\- Eee… dzięki. – mruknął.

Obserwował ją jeszcze przez długą chwilę. Natsumi miała wrażenie, jakby to była chwila zarezerwowana tylko dla nich. Kageyama wydawał się nieco zmieszany, a mimo to nadal patrzył jej w oczy.

\- No to… do zobaczenia. – powiedział.

Odszedł kilka kroków.

\- Eghm!

Zesztywniał, słysząc chrząknięcie kolegi z drużyny. Hinata stał obok Natsumi i podskakując wskazywał na zdjęcie.

\- Kageyama, autograf! – syknął – Podpisz się!

Powiedział to takim tonem, jakby tłumaczył coś wyjątkowo tępemu dziecku. Kageyama ewidentnie był już na granicy cierpliwości, a mimo to posłusznie poczłapał w ich kierunku. Wziął od dziewczyny długopis i zdjęcie.

\- Tylko się pośpiesz! – odezwał się Hinata – Bo jeszcze przez Ciebie spóźnimy się na mecz…

\- PRZEZE MNIE?!

Kageyama jakiś czas strzelał w kolegę zabójczymi spojrzeniami. W końcu wziął głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić. Spojrzał wyczekująco na Natsumi.

\- Więc… – zaczął.

Nie rozumiała, o co mu chodzi.

\- Więc…? – powtórzyła niepewnie.

Uniósł brwi.

\- Dla kogo? – spytał uprzejmie.

Nadal nie załapała. Westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- Twoje imię. – wyjaśnił.

\- Och! Natsumi… mam na imię Natsumi.

\- Jakie śliczne imię! – wykrzyknął Hinata – Moja siostra ma na imię Natsu.

Natsumi i Kageyama zignorowali go. Rozgrywający nadal nic nie napisał.

\- Coś jeszcze? – zapytała, nerwowo szurając butami po podłodze.

\- Tak. Twoje nazwisko.

Aż podskoczyła. Nazwisko?! Niech to, powinna mu je podać? A co jeśli pamiętał, że jego dziewczyna nazywała się Sakai i od razu skojarzy fakty?

\- B-bez nazwiska. – wyjąkała – Wystarczy… Natsumi.

Wyglądał na zdziwionego, ale nie wnikał.

\- Okej… - nareszcie przycisnął długopis do kwadratowego wydruku – Trzymaj.

Podał jej zdjęcie. Ich palce lekko się musnęły. Serce Natsumi ponownie zabiło niespokojnie. Mieli identyczne dłonie. Takie same. Z tym że jego były nieco większe.

\- Dziękuję. – szepnęła – Nie tylko za zdjęcie i autograf. Dziękuję, że… że mnie obroniłeś.

Znowu poróżowiały mu policzki. Szarpnął głową do tyłu i wydał z siebie krótkie „yyy?". Komplementy i podziękowania chyba nie były czymś, co słyszał na co dzień.

\- Proszę, wybacz mi te wszystkie kłopoty. – powiedziała Natsumi, przepraszająco patrząc mu w oczy – Założę się, że wolałbyś koncentrować się na meczu, zamiast tracić tutaj czas, Kageyama-san.

Spojrzenie miał nieprzeniknione. Nawet Hinata, który dobrze go znał, zaciekawił się, co teraz powie. W końcu z ust Kageyamy padło krótkie „pff!".

\- Pewnie, że wolałbym koncentrować się na meczu. – burknął.

Natsumi przytaknęła ze zrozumieniem.

\- Ale jest coś, co powinnaś o mnie wiedzieć. – dodał po chwili – Rzeczy, które ja robię _nigdy _nie są stratą czasu.

Był to przejaw dużej pewności siebie, może nawet lekkiej arogancji. Ale z jakiegoś powodu Natsumi uznała, że to najcudowniejsza rzecz, jaką mógł jej powiedzieć.

\- Chciałam wam obu życzyć powodzenia. – oznajmiła, wciąż patrząc na niego, jak zahipnotyzowana – Będę kibicować Sendai.

Hinata wyszczerzył zęby i uniósł kciuk. Kageyama jedynie krótko skinął głową. W końcu obaj odwrócili się i zaczęli odchodzić. Ich sylwetki powoli stawały się coraz mniejsze. Po chwili rozgrywający i jego rudy kolega zniknęli za zakrętem.

\- Ej, Kageyama! – rozległ się niewyraźny głos Hinaty – Mam świetny pomysł! Złóżmy skargę na tych dwóch głupoli. Powiemy, że próbowali Cię znokautować aparatem.

Następujący po tym plask mógł być dźwiękiem uderzenia ręki w czyjąś głowę.

Odkąd życzyła swoim ulubionym zawodnikom powodzenia, Natsumi nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Po prostu stała, przyciskając do piersi zdjęcia i aparat. Miała wrażenie, jakby to był sen. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że to wszystko naprawdę się wydarzyło. A jednak!

Zerknęła na zdjęcia. Twarz Hinaty była wyszczerzona, a on sam ewidentnie cieszył się z faktu, że ma fankę. Tak bazgrolił, że ledwo mogła rozczytać jego kanji. Podpis Kageyamy był nieco bardziej schludny, choć też nie stanowił popisu kaligrafii. Dziewczyna szybko przeczytała, co napisał:

_Dla Natsumi,_

_Kageyama Tobio_

Zwracanie się do kogoś po imieniu świadczyło o posiadaniu z tym kimś _bardzo osobistych_ relacji. A w tym przypadku tak właśnie było. Oczywiście Kageyama nie zrobił tego celowo - nie zapisał jej nazwiska, ponieważ mu go _nie podała. _Natsumi nie mogła ryzykować, że skojarzy ją z Yurito. A mimo to… zupełnie niechcący sprawiła, że uczynił tę dedykację osobistą. Fakt, że napisał „Natsumi", a nie „Sakai Natsumi" pozwalał jej wyobrażać sobie, że byli sobie bliscy. Jak ojciec z córką.

Z jednej strony wciąż trochę zestresowana, a z drugiej szczęśliwa jak idiotka, dziewczyna w końcu ruszyła się z miejsca. Na szczęście wydostała się z części przeznaczonej dla zawodników, nie spotkawszy po drodze żadnego z organizatorów. Podczas poszukiwań strefy VIP, wciąż miała przed oczami dedykację od Kageyamy. Kiedy tak o tym rozmyślała, coś przyszło jej do głowy.

Hinata nie napisał jej żadnej dedykacji. Po prostu się podpisał. Natsumi spędziła z rudzielcem niewiele czasu, jednak wystarczająco, by stwierdzić, że to prędzej on wpadłby na pomysł uczynienia autografu bardziej kreatywnym. Ale zrobił to Kageyama. Pytanie – w jakim celu?

_Czy to możliwe, _– pomyślała z nadzieją – _że chciał mieć po prostu pretekst, by poznać moje imię?_

XXX

\- Ty w ogóle wiesz, którędy iść?

Dla Kageyamy było nie do uwierzenia, że po dwudziestu latach znajomości, ten głąb jeszcze zadaje mu to pytanie. Mógł na ślepo skakać do jego wystawek, ale jeśli idzie o szukanie boiska, nie zaufa mu i nie będzie szedł obok niego z gębą na kłódkę.

\- Wiem wszystko, kretynie. – burknął rozgrywający.

Powinno być oczywiste, że skoro już raz tędy szedł, to tak szybko nie zapomni drogi.

\- Nie powiedziałbym. – stwierdził Hinata, rozglądając się dookoła – Mijaliśmy już te drzwi.

Na skroni Kageyamy zapulsowała żyłka. Fakt, gdy wcześniej szukał kolegi, pałętał się po tym labiryncie masę czasu. Ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że się _zgubił. _

Hinata wyczuł nadchodzący wybuch i szybko się zreflektował.

\- Co ja wygaduję? Przecież montowanie _różnych _drzwi nie miałoby sensu. To oczywiste, że wszystkie wyglądają tak samo.

Te słowa ani trochę nie wpłynęły na wiszącą wokół Kageyamy złowieszczą aurę. Rudowłosy środkowy poważnie się zaniepokoił. Czyżby zbliżał się punkt kulminacyjny? Jego przyjaciel już od rana miał fatalny humor. Najpierw przylazł Masaki, by po raz kolejny prosić ich o powrót do reprezentacji kraju. Od jakiegoś czasu Kageyama był na niego uczulony jeszcze bardziej niż na Oikawę. Potem, ten nieszczęsny nowy członek klubu nie rzucił się do piłki przy punkcie setowym przeciwnika, gdy podczas porannego treningu grali mini-mecze trzy na trzy. Kageyama niczego tak nie znosił, jak ludzi, którzy opierdzielali się na boisku. Wreszcie, gdy przed wyjściem z mieszkania założył długie spodnie Sendai Tigers, które zamówiła dla niego menadżerka, okazało się, że są na niego o dwa rozmiary za małe. Za swoje wypowiedziane w dobrej wierze stwierdzenie „Ciesz się, że to nie spodenki, w których grasz mecz", Hinata został trzaśnięty w ryj.

Wszystko to sprowadzało się do jednego – moment, w którym zwyczajny, gburowaty styl bycia Kageyamy przeistoczy się w absolutne wkurwienie, był tylko kwestią czasu. Mogło to nastąpić w każdej chwili. Nawet z tak błahego powodu, jak zgubienie się na arenie.

Hinata zrozumiał, że jeśli ma dotrzeć na boisko _żywy, _powinien jak najszybciej skierować myśli rozgrywającego na pozytywne tory.

\- Ta mała była urocza, co nie? – odezwał się.

Kageyama krótko przytaknął.

\- Miała niezwykle mocny i precyzyjny atak. – powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do kumpla – I świetny wyskok.

Hinata znieruchomiał. Rozgrywający spojrzał na niego z irytacją.

\- Dlaczego, u licha, stanąłeś? – zapytał, częstując go jednym z najbardziej morderczych spojrzeń.

Nie wystarczy mu, że spóźnią się na rozgrzewkę - jak zwykle musi ich jeszcze bardziej spowalniać!

\- Kageyama, - zaczął Hinata oniemiałym tonem – masz pojęcie, jak rzadko słyszę, byś ty kogoś _chwalił. _

Kageyama zaczerwienił się i szybko wznowił marsz. Hinata musiał truchtać, by nadążyć za jego wielkimi krokami.

\- Nikogo nie chwalę. – wymamrotał rozgrywający – Po prostu stwierdziłem fakt.

\- Jaaaasne. – powiedział przeciągle Hinata – Swoją drogą, jak długo za nami stałeś?

\- Wystarczająco długo, by stwierdzić, że dziewczyna ratowała Ci dupsko. Nie masz za grosz jaj.

Zamiast gniewnie odpowiedzieć na obelgę, czego Kageyama oczekiwał, rudy rozpromienił się.

\- _Znowu _ją pochwaliłeś. – powiedział, wyraźnie tym faktem zachwycony – Kurde, musiałeś ją naprawdę polubić!

Te słowa zafundowały mu mocne trzepnięcie w tył głowy. Kageyama miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by ten głupek porzucił temat. Nawet jeśli to, co powiedział było prawdą.

Rozgrywający na moment zagłębił się we własnych myślach. Rzeczywiście polubił tę dziewczynę. Zaimponowała mu zarówno dobrymi manierami – tym, że potrafiła ukorzyć się, chociaż wina nie była po jej stronie – jak i odwagą. Mało kto zdobyłby się na zrobienie tego, co ona. Zwłaszcza, że jej prześladowcami nie byli chłopcy, ale dorośli mężczyźni.

Kageyama momentalnie zagryzł zęby. Szkoda, że kanalie tak szybko uciekły. Miał wielką ochotę, by bardzo przekonująco – i nie słowami – pokazać im, co na ich temat myśli. Już w gimnazjum nie cierpiał podobnych gnojków. Kolesi, którzy wykorzystywali swoją pozycję, by dręczyć młodszych i słabszych.

A jednak _ona_ się ich nie bała… podobnie jak jego. Inne dzieciaki zazwyczaj uciekały od Kageyamy z płaczem. Ale nie ona. Kolejny powód, dla którego tak ją polubił. Ale prędzej sczeźnie, niż głośno się do tego przyzna. Tego tylko brakuje, by ten rudy głąb rozpowiedział wszystkim, że Kageyama stał się łagodny dla dzieciaków.

\- Momentami byłeś wobec niej strasznym dupkiem. – westchnął środkowy, kręcąc głową – Nie wiem, co jest z Tobą nie w porządku. Nie potrafisz zachować się przyzwoicie, nawet wobec tak wiernej fanki.

Kageyama sapnął wściekle. Że niby on? Dupkiem? Nie potrafi się zachować…?!

\- Zachowywałem się normalnie! – warknął.

\- Po przepędzeniu tamtych kretynów chciałeś sobie pójść bez słowa, a na zdjęcie zgodziłeś się z wielką łachą. To dosyć niefajne. Na pożegnanie też mogłeś jej powiedzieć coś nieco milszego. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak zadałeś sobie trud, by zapytać ją o imię…

\- Zadałem sobie trud?! Spytałem o imię, wielkie rzeczy. Zresztą, nawet mnie to nie interesowało, tylko potrzebowałem do…

\- …dedykacji? – dokończył triumfalnie Hinata – Której nigdy nie napisałeś przy żadnym autografie. Kageyama, ty byłeś jej bohaterem. Miałem wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila i postawi Ci pomnik. Co w tym złego, że byłeś ciekawy, jak miała na imię?

Szach i mat! Kurdupel przyparł go do muru. Kageyamie pozostało jedynie wymamrotać pod nosem kilka przekleństw. Dobrze, że przynajmniej Hinata nie wykorzystywał swojego zwycięstwa, by się z nim droczyć.

Myśli rudego zdawały się chwilowo krążyć wokół czegoś innego niż wkurzanie kumpla. Drapał się po brodzie i marszczył czoło, jakby usilnie próbował sobie coś przypomnieć.

\- Wiesz, Kageyama… - zaczął – Ja chyba gdzieś już ją widziałem.

\- Przez kilka ostatnich lat mieszkałeś poza Japonią. – wycedził rozgrywający – Mieliście _mnóstwo_ okazji, by się spotkać.

\- Mówię serio! – burknął Hinata – Ech… czemu nie mogę sobie przypomnieć?

Z rozdrażnioną miną szarpał się za włosy.

\- Cholera, dałbym się _pokroić_, że gdzieś już widziałem tę twarz!

Kageyama nie przyznał się do tego, ale, prawdę powiedziawszy, sam miał podobne odczucia. Odkąd na siebie spojrzeli, nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że ta dziewczyna _kogoś_ mu przypominała. Z drugiej strony, jego świetna pamięć… ta sama pamięć, która pozwalała mu zapisywać w głowie twarze wszystkich największych rywali… mówiła mu, że wcześniej się nie spotkali. To naprawdę dziwne.

\- O Boże, wreszcie jesteśmy. – Hinata wydusił z ulgą.

Gdy tylko weszli w krąg światła, tłum wydał z siebie entuzjastyczny wrzask. Kibice krzyczeli ich imiona, zaś cheerleaderki, na widok których Tanaka i Nishinoya dostaliby zawału, wykonały przy stole sędziowskim kolejny taniec.

Kageyama natychmiast przełączył umysł w specjalny, zarezerwowany dla meczy tryb. Kiedy był w tym stanie, wrzaski przestawały do niego docierać.

\- To fajnie, że nas lubią, - odezwał się Hinata – ale uważam, że tym razem przegięli w każdą możliwą stronę.

Kageyama przytaknął. Nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić. Jego zdaniem kibice siatkówki zawsze mieli więcej klasy i kultury od miłośników, chociażby piłki nożnej, ale gdy porozdawało im się trąbki i bębny, mogli wyczyniać raban na miarę koncertu rockowego. Dwóch czy trzech hałasujących durni jeszcze nie stanowiło problemu. Tyle że tym razem, ktoś wpadł na _genialny _pomysł, by rozdawać instrumenty przy wejściu. I to, kurwa, za darmo!

Hałas jeszcze dało się zdzierżyć… ale żeby poprzyczepiać do areny tysiące małych dmuchanych zwierzątek?! Kageyama poprzysiągł sobie, że jeśli w trakcie meczu choć jeden z tych zasranych baloników pofrunie nad jego głowę, znajdzie kretyna, który to wymyślił i stłucze go do nieprzytomności.

On i Hinata zameldowali się u trenera, po czym weszli na boisko.

_To dziwne, że wciąż leżą na parkiecie. – _uznał Kageyama, patrząc na kolegów.

Biorąc pod uwagę, ile czasu zajęło mu szukanie rudzielca, powinni już dawno zabrać się za piłki.

\- A oto i nasze gwiazdeczki! Zaczynaliśmy się już o was martwić.

Autorem tych słów był mężczyzna z gęstymi czarnymi włosami i wyjątkowo cwanym uśmieszkiem. Siedząc w rozkroku, przyciskał przedramiona do parkietu. Był to Kuroo – obecny kapitan Sendai, a wcześniej kapitan licealnej drużyny Nekomy.

Kageyama obrzucił go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, po czym opadł do siadu płotkarskiego.

\- Ile czasu już się rozciągacie? – zapytał.

\- Jakieś dwie minuty.

\- Ty perfidny gnoju! Gdy szedłem szukać Hinaty, powiedziałeś mi, że już zaczynacie rozgrzewkę. Tymczasem zaczęliście dopiero teraz! Okłamałeś mnie!

W odpowiedzi Kuroo jeszcze bardziej wyszczerzył zęby. Był jedną z niewielu osób, których nie ruszały podobne wyzwiska. Czego by się do niego nie mówiło, zawsze tylko przekrzywiał głowę i patrzył na rozmówcę z chytrym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do gęby.

\- Nie gorączkuj się tak, Kageyama. – rzucił, przyciskając czoło do kolana – Chciałem dać Ci dodatkową motywację, byś szybciej znalazł Hinatę. Gdybyś nie sądził, że trzeba się śpieszyć, szukałbyś go całą wieczność.

\- Ale ty jesteś mądry! – stwierdził z uznaniem rudzielec.

Kageyama parsknął. Chociaż w zasadzie myślał to samo. Ich kapitan miał głowę na karku. Dzięki niemu mogli się teraz rozgrzewać bez pośpiechu.

\- Łaaał. – odezwał się Hinata – Nie macie wrażenia, że sytuacja jest moooocno nierówna?

Kageyama przerwał skłon, by zobaczyć, na co patrzy rudy. Okazało się, że wodził wzrokiem po widowni. Jakieś siedemdziesiąt procent kibiców miała wielkie plakaty Sendai Tigers.

\- Trochę mi głupio. – powiedział Hinata, zerkając na przeciwną drużynę – Oni pewnie czują się tym wszystkim przytłoczeni.

Kuroo zarechotał.

\- I tu się mylisz, mały. – powiedział – Sytuacja rzeczywiście jest nierówna, ale na naszą niekorzyść.

\- Niekorzyść? Jak to?

\- Rozejrzyj się. Jeśli chodzi o nasz podstawowy skład tylko Inoue, Gakuto i libero mają po dwadzieścia kilka lat. Natomiast wy dwaj, Aone i ja jesteśmy przed czterdziestką. Nie ma co ukrywać… jesteśmy drużyną starych pierdzieli.

\- Oj, Kuroo, weź tak nie mów. Przecież to nie tak, że jesteśmy jacyś zniedołężniali, czy coś w tym stylu. Ja nadal czuję się jak dwudziestolatek.

\- Kiedy Twoja żona urodzi, inaczej zaśpiewasz, Hinata. Przy dziecku, nie będziesz nawet _pamiętał_, jak wyglądałeś, gdy miałeś dwadzieścia lat, a co dopiero tak się czuł. Natłok obowiązków zwali Cię z nóg.

Hinata momentalnie pozieleniał ze strachu.

\- Do jasnej cholery, Kuroo! – warknął Kageyama - Raz już był w kiblu. Przestań mu mówić takie rzeczy. Chcesz, by znowu zarzygał czyjeś spodnie?

\- Ależ, Kageyama, ja tylko mówię mu o tym, co nieuchronne. Nic tak nie zmienia człowieka, jak pojawienie się dziecka.

Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, na ramionach kapitana pojawiły się dwa czarne stworzenia. Byli to sześcioletni synowie Kuroo – bliźniaki, Kuma i Tora. Identyczni pod każdym względem. Posiadali takie same czarne włosy i nosili identyczne czarne ubranka. Za sprawą bardzo kreatywnej niani, mieli też pomalowane twarze – jeden był wystylizowany na tygrysa, a drugi na niedźwiedzia.

\- Oho, - odezwał się Kuroo - a co mój niedźwiadek i tygrysek robią na boisku?

\- Tato, dlaczego jeszcze nie wzięliście piłek? – burknął niecierpliwie Kuma.

\- Właśnie! - zgodził się Tora, szarpiąc ojca za koszulkę - Przestańcie już rozciągać się na podłodze, jak jakieś baletnice. Chcemy zobaczyć mocne ścinki!

\- Hola, chłopaki, nie popędzajcie mnie. Tatuś musi się dobrze rozgrzać. Jeżeli coś sobie zwichnę, nie będę mógł się wami zajmować.

\- Tylko nie za długo! Chcemy zobaczyć, jak uderzasz z całej siły.

\- Taaak! Żeby było buch i bach!

Kuroo westchnął przeciągle.

\- No dobrze… - odparł zrezygnowanym tonem - specjalnie dla was tatuś bardzo się postara i wykorzysta cały potencjał swojej mocnej ręki. Tatuś jednak uprzedza, że jeśli jeszcze raz wejdziecie na boisko w trakcie meczu lub rozgrzewki, wykorzysta tę samą mocną rękę do zostawienia dwóch ślicznych śladów na waszych dwóch ślicznych pupciach. Zrozumiano?

Zabrzmiało to dosyć złowieszczo. Para czarnowłosych chłopców natychmiast przestała podskakiwać i nerwowo przełknęła ślinę.

\- Kuroooooo-san! – krzyknął spanikowany damski głos.

Biegła ku nim Chiyo – niania Kumy i Tory. Chłopcy byli zbyt energiczni, by żona Kuroo mogła sama utrzymać ich w ryzach.

\- Tak strasznie przepraszam, Kuroo-san! – jęknęła dziewczyna, wykonując serię głębokich ukłonów - Spuściłam ich z oczu dosłownie na sekundę.

\- Nic się nie stało, Chiyo-chan. – odpowiedział Kuroo z pobłażliwym uśmiechem.

Trochę mu to zajęło, ale w końcu odkleił od siebie synów.

\- Chłopcy, pójdziecie teraz z Chiyo, dobrze? Tatuś jest bardzo zajęty tresowaniem nowych członków swojej drużyny.

\- Tresuje nas?! – sapnęli jednocześnie Hinata i Kageyama.

\- Aha, jeszcze jedno. – Kuroo dodał z pewnym wahaniem - Gdy wasza mamusia już wróci z łazienki, przypomnijcie jej, by trakcie kibicowania nie nazywała mnie „kociaczkiem", dobrze?

\- Ma się rozumieć, tato!

\- Pewnie, zostaw to nam!

Cała trójka odmaszerowała w stronę specjalnej, zarezerwowanej dla rodzin zawodników strefy. Kuroo pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową.

\- Wracając do tego, co mówiłem wcześniej… - zwrócił się do kolegów – nasi przeciwnicy wcale nie są onieśmieleni. Tylko na nich spójrzcie.

A zatem spojrzeli. Zawodnicy Tokio Samurais nie wyróżniali się niczym szczególnym… poza faktem, że wszyscy byli niewiarygodnie _młodzi. _I, jak powiedział kapitan, wcale nie wyglądali na onieśmielonych. Wręcz przeciwnie – mieli w oczach jakąś dziwną rządzę.

\- Takie napakowane szczeniaki tylko czekają, by skopać tyłki starym prykom, takim jak my. – stwierdził Kuroo – Nie wspominając już o tym, że chętnie zdetronizowaliby byłych zawodników reprezentacji Japonii. Skacząc do bloku, zapamiętaj sobie jedno, Hinata. Ci smarkacze będą napierdalać z taką siłą, jakby chcieli urwać Ci ręce.

Niski środkowy nerwowo wciągnął powietrze. Kageyama natomiast w ogóle nie był poruszony. Jego interesowało tylko jedno. Czy raczej _jeden. _

\- Który z nich to rozgrywający? – burknął, wodząc wzrokiem po zawodnikach przeciwnej drużyny.

\- Po co chcesz to wiedzieć? – spytał Hinata – Zamierzasz go wyzwać na pojedynek w zabijaniu wzrokiem?

\- Tamten wysoki brunet w okularach. – odparł Kuroo, zanim rudy zdążył oberwać.

Kageyama szybko odszukał wzrokiem rywala. Widok od razu mu się nie spodobał. Młodziak wyglądał na inteligentnego przystojniaczka. Jeśli studiował, z pewnością cieszył się popularnością zarówno wśród profesorów, jak i koleżanek z grupy. Ciekawe, jaki miał styl gry?

\- Taijima Yamato, lat równo dwadzieścia. – powiedział Kuroo – Wschodząca gwiazda japońskiej siatkówki. Jest znany ze świetnych serwów i dynamicznych wystaw. W turnieju licealnym zdobył nagrodę dla najlepszego rozgrywającego. Rok, góra dwa i wezmą go do reprezentacji… a przynajmniej tak twierdzi prasa. Nadali mu nawet przezwisko.

Kageyama spojrzał pytająco na kapitana. Tamten uparcie milczał. Złośliwy uśmieszek wskazywał na to, że specjalnie przeciągał moment odpowiedzi. Przezwisko musiało być imponujące, skoro nie chciał go od razu zdradzić. W końcu Hinata nie wytrzymał.

\- Jakie? – spytał bez tchu.

Kuroo zerknął na rozgrywającego i wyszczerzył zęby.

\- _Drugi _Kageyama Tobio.

_Że JAK, kurwa?! _\- ryknął w myślach Kageyama.

Nie widział własnej twarzy, ale po reakcji Hinaty zgadł, że musiała być nieprzyjemna.

\- Dupek! – burknął bez zastanowienia.

\- To nie jego wina, że tak go nazywają. – stwierdził rudzielec.

_Jego czy nie jego, rozwalę SUKINSYNA! _

\- Zaraz wracam, idę się napić. – Kageyama poinformował kolegów.

Maszerując w kierunku ławki, układał w głowie plan. Niech no tylko zacznie się mecz. Już on pokaże gówniarzowi! Pożałuje, że w ogóle został rozgrywającym. Drugi Kageyama… on mu da drugiego Kageyamę! Po wszystkim, szczeniak będzie błagał, by przestali go tak nazywać.

Obserwując odchodzącego przyjaciela, Hinata westchnął.

\- Gratulacje. – zwrócił się do Kuroo – Właśnie zdobyłeś pierwsze miejsce w konkursie „chodźmy wkurwić Kageyamę".

\- Zrobiłem to specjalnie. – odparł kapitan – Sam wiesz, że najlepiej gra, gdy jest nabuzowany.

\- No w sumie… A tak przy okazji, naprawdę tak go nazywają, czy tylko to sobie wymyśliłeś?

\- Niczego nie wymyśliłem.

Gdy o tym rozmawiali, Taijima Yamato siedział w rozkroku tak szerokim, że prawie robił szpagat i obserwował kolegów skupionym wzrokiem.

\- Długo nie było was w Japonii, więc nie wiecie, o czym się teraz mówi. – powiedział kapitan ponurym tonem – Wszystkie kluby wiedzą, że rozgrywający Tokio Samurais to twardy zawodnik. Lubi dyrygować innymi na boisku. Ma też wielką słabość do szybkich piłek.

\- Myślisz, że ma jakąś szansę, by zdetronizować Kageyamę? - spytał Hinata zaniepokojonym tonem

Kuroo wydał z siebie nieprzyjemny rechot.

\- Hinata, bądźmy _realistami_. Kageyama jest tylko jeden.

XXX

Natsumi była nieco rozczarowana lożą dla VIPów. Ta niewielka część trybun miała bardzo wygodne krzesła i stolik z przekąskami, ale wcale nie zapewniała dobrego widoku na boisko. Siedząc w niższych rzędach można było dokładniej obserwować zawodników i poszerzać własną wiedzę o siatkówce. Jakoś zniosłaby kotłowanie się w rozwrzeszczanym tłumie.

Co nie znaczy, że by się na to zdecydowała. Ona by to zniosła… ale Yurito już nie. Akurat, gdy o tym pomyślała, telefon zabrzęczał, informując o przysłanym SMSie.

_Zadzwoń do mnie po meczu. Kocham Cię, mama. _

Natsumi westchnęła. Yurito na pewno była spokojniejsza, wiedząc, że córka siedzi w miejscu, gdzie nikt jej nie staranuje, ani nie zmiażdży. To mógł być jeden z powodów, dla którego postarała się akurat o bilety VIP. Zamiast marudzić, Natsumi powinna cieszyć się meczem.

Zrelaksowanie się przychodziło jej nieco trudniej niż zazwyczaj. Wszystko za sprawą ludzi, którzy ją otaczali. Była tu jedynym dzieckiem i na dodatek miała na sobie – mówiąc delikatnie – dość luzackie ciuchy. Paradowanie w trampkach i dżinsach, gdy wokół roiło się od garniturów i eleganckich sukienek, raczej negatywnie wpływało na pewność siebie. Zwłaszcza, że siedziała w pierwszym rzędzie – na widoku! Bała się, że VIPy zaczną komentować jej wygląd, a wręcz domagać się, by opuściła pomieszczenie.

Kiedy jednak zajęła miejsce, okazało się, że martwiła się niepotrzebnie. Siedzące z lewej strony kobiety tylko krótko zmierzyły ją wzrokiem, a potem wróciły do prowadzonej wcześniej rozmowy. Miały we włosach kilka siwych pasm i bardzo długie nogi. Gdyby wstały, z pewnością okazałaby się bardzo wysokie. Natsumi uznała, że musiały być kiedyś zawodowymi siatkarkami… może nawet członkiniami reprezentacji?

Zerknęła na prawo, by zobaczyć, kto siedzi z drugiej strony. Krzesło tuż obok niej było puste, natomiast kolejne…

Gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze. Jakie było prawdopodobieństwo natrafienia na tyle siatkarskich sław w ciągu jednego dnia? Przy takim szczęściu powinna zagrać dzisiaj w totolotka. Patrzyła na Masakiego Jiro, obecnego menadżera narodowej drużyny Japonii. Miał na sobie elegancki garnitur, a jego krótkie jasnobrązowe włosy były uczesane tak idealnie, jakby układano je przy pomocy linijki. Pisał coś na laptopie i w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie.

\- Ech, musiałeś nas usadzić w loży dla elegancików? – odezwał się czyjś niezadowolony głos – Tu nawet nie można zapalić papierosa!

Masaki zamknął laptopa i z profesjonalnym uśmiechem uścisnął mężczyźnie dłoń. Nowo przybyły usiadł obok Natsumi. Wyglądał na czterdziestkę lub pięćdziesiątkę i podobnie jak dziewczyna, widocznie nie został poinformowany o wymogu włożenia odpowiedniego stroju. Dżinsy były w kilku miejscach podarte, a blond włosy w kompletnym nieładzie. Natsumi poczuła ulgę, że zjawił się ktoś ubrany gorzej od niej.

\- Nie gniewaj się, Ukai-kun. – odezwał się menadżer przepraszającym tonem – Chciałem, żeby było Ci wygodnie.

\- Przynajmniej widok jest w miarę przyzwoity. – odparł facet zwany Ukaiem – Chociaż najlepsze są miejsca tuż obok siatki. Wtedy niczego nie przegapisz.

Chociaż Natsumi nie była częścią tej rozmowy, przytaknęła. Pomyślała dokładnie to samo.

\- Straszny ze mnie niewdzięcznik. – blondyn wyszczerzył do Masakiego zęby – Mimo wszystko cieszę się, że załatwiłeś mi bilet. Cholerstwa rozeszły się w zastraszającym tempie. I o co ta cała afera?

\- Twoi były uczniowie opuścili reprezentację Japonii. – odparł menadżer, uśmiechając się łagodnie – To dosyć ważne wydarzenie, zgodzisz się?

Ukai niedbale wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jeśli mnie spytasz, wcale nie takie ważne. Co to oni pierwsi skończyli karierę w drużynie narodowej? Za dużo szumu o nic.

Mina Masakiego wskazywała na to, że się z tym nie zgadzał. Mimo to menadżer postanowił milczeć.

\- Swoją drogą, zdziwiłem się, gdy do mnie zadzwoniłeś, Masaki-kun. – odezwał się znowu Ukai – Oczywiście bardzo Ci dziękuję i jestem Ci bardzo wdzięczny… ale z drugiej strony, choć wiem, jak dobrze jesteś zorganizowany, nie zgadłbym, że pomyślisz, by załatwić bilet dla tak nieznaczącego żuczka jak ja.

\- Jak mógłbym nie pomyśleć, Ukai-kun? Świetnie znasz Hinatę i Kageyamę. Byłeś ich trenerem w liceum! To praktycznie ty stworzyłeś ich jako graczy.

Natsumi lekko podskoczyła na krześle. Ten facet był kiedyś trenerem jej ojca?

\- Nikogo nie stworzyłem. – rzucił Ukai znudzonym tonem – Kageyama i Hinata sami się stworzyli.

\- Ale mimo wszystko, musiałeś im trochę pomóc! – nie ustępował Masaki – Każdy trener ma wpływ na rozwój zawodnika… A poza tym, wiem, że wspierałeś ich mentalnie. Kageyama i Hinata bardzo Ci ufają.

\- To prawda, ufają mi. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zaprosiłeś mnie tutaj, żeby to wykorzystać, Masaki-kun.

\- Wykorzystać?

\- Przekabacić mnie, bym pomógł Ci przekonać ich do powrotu do reprezentacji, albo coś w tym stylu.

\- Słucham? Dlaczego miałbym coś takiego zrobić?

\- Tego nie wiem… Ale kilka dni temu zadzwonił do mnie Kageyama. Zaproponował, że załatwi mi bilet, gdybym miał ochotę przyjść na mecz. Kiedy powiedziałem mu, że ty już to zrobiłeś, ostrzegł mnie, że mogłeś mieć jakiś ukryty motyw.

Masaki zachichotał.

\- No proszę, ale żartowniś z tego Kageyamy-kuna. – stwierdził beztroskim tonem – Kto by pomyślał, że nawet on może mieć poczucie humoru, no nie?

Ukai już go nie słuchał. Gdy zobaczył, że na boisko wjechały kosze z piłkami, podekscytował się i wychylił zza barierki, by lepiej widzieć rozgrzewkę. Natsumi uśmiechnęła się. Nie wiedziała, jakim był trenerem, ale od razu go polubiła.

Sięgając po aparat, kątem oka zerknęła na Masakiego. Wcale nie wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego z przebiegu rozmowy. Chociaż obrócił całą sprawę w żart, Natsumi mogłaby przysiąc, że mimo wszystko taki właśnie miał plan – poprosić Ukaia, by pomógł mu przekonać Hinatę i Kageyamę. To wywołało u niej zarówno ciekawość, jak i irytację. Czemu nie chciał odpuścić? Dlaczego tak bardzo mu zależało, by jej ojciec i jego rudy przyjaciel nadal reprezentowali drużynę kraju?

Szybko zapomniała o menadżerze i wbiła wzrok w wydarzenia na boisku. Przypadek sprawił, że facet w czapce bejsbolówce – jej miniony dręczyciel - był akurat odpowiedzialny za piłki Sendai. Porzucił swój kosz niemal tak szybko, jak wwiózł go na boisko. Gdy uciekał z pola widzenia, odprowadzało go jedno z najbardziej nienawistnych spojrzeń Kageyamy.

Drugi z prześladowców, ochroniarz, miał nieco mniej szczęścia. Otrzymał zadanie pilnowania porządku w strefie rodzinnej. Stał kilka metrów za plecami Hinaty, który ćwiczył w parze z rozgrywającym. Za każdym razem, gdy Kageyama ścinał piłkę, towarzyszył temu głośny jęk. Skomlenie pochodziło oczywiście od ochroniarza, który ewidentnie żałował, że wcześniej nabijał się z rudego. Kageyama dawał mu wzrokiem do zrozumienia, że każda, nieodebrana przez Hinatę piłka, poleci prosto na jego ryj.

Natsumi zachichotała, ale jednocześnie o czymś sobie przypomniała.

\- Przepraszam, - zwróciła się do siedzącej obok kobiety – nie wie pani może, czy robienie zdjęć jest tutaj dozwolone?

\- Wszystkim VIPom wolno robić zdjęcia, kochanie. – odpowiedziała nieznajoma z pobłażliwym uśmiechem – W każdym miejscu. Tak jest napisane na bilecie.

Dziewczyna podziękowała i w myślach przeklęła swoich prześladowców. A więc oszukali ją! Chociaż z drugiej strony, skąd mogli wiedzieć, że była VIPem…

\- Urocza mała. – odezwała się kobieta.

\- Taka młoda, a jaka uprzejma. – zgodziła się entuzjastycznie jej koleżanka – Chciałabym, żeby moja córka mała tyle kultury.

Natsumi zalała przyjemna fala ciepła. Zachowanie tych głupków było całkowicie nieusprawiedliwione! Jak widać nie wszyscy dorośli uważali ją za bezczelną smarkulę.

\- Och! – jednak z kobiet wydała z siebie okrzyk – Widziałaś to, Kasumi?

\- Nieprawdopodobne, Haruka. Tak czyste odbicie i to z _takiego _miejsca. Ktoś inny nawet dobiegłby do piłki, a on nie tylko zdążył, ale jeszcze wysłał ją prosto nad głowę kolegi. Jakby to było nic! Jest niesamowitym rozgrywającym.

Przekonana, że mówią o jej ojcu, Natsumi zaczęła szukać go wzrokiem. Kageyama właśnie odbierał ścinki Hinaty. Jego postura była idealna. Chociaż odbijał sposobem dolnym, wciąż był bardzo precyzyjny. Piłka za każdym razem leciała nad głowę rudzielca.

Kasumi zachichotała.

\- Znowu to samo. Jakby miał w głowie celownik. Ale czego innego mogłybyśmy się spodziewać po _Taijimie Yamato. _

Natsumi poczuła, jakby ktoś zdzielił ją ścierką w twarz.

_Po Taijimie Yamato?! _

Szybko zerknęła na część boiska zajmowaną przez Tokio Nie miała pojęcia, który to zawodnik. Nie trudno jednak było się domyślić…

Pewna para najwidoczniej postanowiła popisać się trochę przed publicznością. Tego, co robili raczej nie można było sklasyfikować jako klasycznej rozgrzewki. Jeden z mężczyzn wysyłał piłkę w różnych kierunkach, a drugi mu ją oddawał. I to oddawał bardzo _precyzyjnie - _jak zauważyły Kasumi i Haruka. Raz nawet, wiedząc, że nie zdąży się obrócić, zrobił to tyłem.

\- Ładnie, Taijima-kun! – zawołał jego partner.

Ponieważ piłka leciała tuż nad jego głową, nie mógł się nie skusić. Zaatakował, a rozgrywający przyjął to równie perfekcyjnie, jak Kageyama.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, Natsumi poczuła złość. Nie podobało jej się, że Taijima i jego kolega robili coś takiego.

_To tylko dlatego, że się popisują. _– powiedziała sobie – _Ten cały Taijima wcale nie jest lepszy od Kageyamy. Mój tata też by tak potrafił, gdyby tylko chciał. _

Uznała, że byli bardzo niedojrzali. Trudne podania, bieganie na prawo i na lewo – takie rzeczy powinno się robić podczas treningów, a nie przed ważnym meczem. Nawet jeśli mieli dobrą kondycję, niepotrzebne tracili siły.

\- Nie da się ukryć, chłopak ma talent. – odezwała się Haruka – Nic dziwnego, że nazywają go Drugim Kageyamą.

Dwunastolatkę ogarnęła rządza mordu.

\- Kageyama jest tylko jeden! – krzyknęła.

Gdy uświadomiła sobie, co zrobiła, zakryła dłońmi usta. Kobiety patrzyły na nią z osłupieniem. Głupio jej było, że tak przed nimi wybuchła – zwłaszcza po tym, jak pochwaliły ją za dobre wychowanie.

\- Przepraszam! – wyrzuciła z siebie.

Jej policzki miały barwę dojrzałych wiśni.

\- P-proszę o wybaczenie! N-nie chciałam krzyknąć! P-po prostu… chodzi o to… ja… jestem jego wielką fanką. Kageyamy, znaczy się.

Zawstydzonym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w podłogę. Co w nią wstąpiło, żeby zrobić coś takiego?

_Każda córka chce być dumna ze swojego ojca. _– powiedział głosik w jego głowie – _To normalne, że go bronisz. _

Ale przecież widzieli się zaledwie raz! To dziwne, że tak szybko wyrobiła w sobie nawyk stania po jego stronie. Chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę, jak bohatersko ją obronił, wcale nie takie dziwne.

\- Nic się nie stało, kochanie. – usłyszała głos Haruki.

Gdy podniosła głowę, ze zdziwieniem uświadomiła sobie, że kobiety patrzą na nią dosyć życzliwie.

\- To naturalne, że ktoś ma swojego ulubionego zawodnika. – powiedziała łagodnie Kasumi – My też bardzo cenimy Kageyamę-kuna.

\- Naprawdę? – spytała z nadzieją Natsumi.

\- O, tak. Ten człowiek jest żywą legendą. Ale wiesz, kochanie… on ma już trzydzieści siedem lat.

\- Na pewno nie jest już tak rześki, jak kiedyś. – zgodziła się Haruka ponurym tonem – Gdy byłam w jego wieku, całkowicie wysiadły mi kolana. Ledwo dobiegałam do najprostszych piłek. Że nie wspomnę o motywacji. Gdy masz na karku męża i dwójkę dzieci, zajęcia w klubie schodzą na dalszy plan.

\- Była pani zawodową siatkarką? – zainteresowała się Natsumi.

\- Tak, obie byłyśmy. Ja grałam dla Tokio, a Kasumi dla Hiroshimy. Byłyśmy też razem w reprezentacji kraju.

\- Utrzymałyśmy się tam całkiem długo. Byłyśmy już po trzydziestce, kiedy w końcu odeszłyśmy.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na nie zafascynowanym wzrokiem. A więc miała rację! Jednak były profesjonalistkami.

\- Brakuje wam tego? – spytała cicho – W sensie… reprezentacji?

Zachichotały i spojrzały na nią ciepłym wzrokiem. Chyba uznały za słodkie, że taka młoda dziewczyna przejmuje się ich uczuciami.

\- Momentami tak, skarbie. – odezwała się Haruka – Ale to nie powód do płaczu. Zresztą, nadal grywamy w siatkówkę, choć nie zawodowo.

\- Dobrze się stało, że odeszłyśmy. – dodała Kasumi – Wobec młodzieńczej energii i siły nie miałybyśmy szans.

\- Szkoda mi Kageyamy-kuna. – westchnęła Haruka – Pewnie będzie mu ciężko, gdy usłyszy, że ten chłopak skradł jego imię. To musi być okropne: patrzeć na własny styl gry, ale w lepszym wydaniu.

Zza pleców Natsumi rozległ się nieprzyjemny rechot. Dziewczyna drgnęła, gdy na jej ramieniu spoczęła czyjaś dłoń. Odwróciła głowę. To był Ukai.

\- Przykro mi drogie panie, ale nie macie racji. – oświadczył – Ta mała trafnie to ujęła. Kageyama JEST tylko jeden.

Kącik ust Haruki lekko uniósł się do góry.

\- Chciałabym mieć takiego trenera jak ty, Ukai-kun. – powiedziała rozbawionym tonem – Twój uczeń niedługo dobije do czterdziestki, a ty nadal bezgranicznie w niego wierzysz.

\- Och, ależ oczywiście, że wierzę. – odparł Ukai, cwaniacko się uśmiechając – Mam powód. Tydzień temu widziałem ich trening. Mogę was zapewnić, że Kageyama i Hinata to nadal jedni z najlepszych graczy w Japonii… i na świecie.

\- Skoro wciąż są nieźli, to dlaczego odeszli z reprezentacji? – spytała Kasumi – A zwłaszcza Kageyama. Hinatę-kuna mogę jeszcze zrozumieć, bo jego żona oczekuje dziecka. Ale przecież Kageyama-kun nie ma żadnych dalszych zobowiązań, a jako rozgrywający jest wieżą kontrolną drużyny.

\- Jemu już się nie chce. – prychnął Masaki.

Wszystkie oczy spojrzały w stronę menadżera. Siedział z rękoma splecionymi na piersiach i obrażonym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w przestrzeń.

\- Stracił zapał do gry. – dodał tym samym, niezadowolonym tonem – Pewnie nawet nie zależy mu na zwycięstwie. Wychodzi na boisko tylko po to, by poodbijać sobie piłkę.

Natsumi poważnie się zaniepokoiła. Ku jej zdziwieniu, Ukai pozostał niewzruszony. Były trener posłał Masakiemu tajemniczy uśmiech.

\- Jak długo już znasz Kageyamę? – zapytał.

\- Ze czternaście lat. – odparł menadżer, unosząc brwi – Dlaczego pytasz?

Ukai ponownie się zaśmiał.

\- Niczego się o nim nie nauczyłeś, co? Kageyama to człowiek, który wychodzi na boisko tylko w jednym celu: żeby wygrać. Przekonasz się o tym, gdy tylko zacznie się mecz.


	4. Rozdział 04 - Mały Gigant i Król Boiska

**Rozdział 04 – Mały Gigant i Król Boiska**

\- Hinata, przestań dłubać w nosie. Jak nie będziesz się zachowywał, poproszę Aone, by zrobił z Tobą porządek.

Słysząc groźbę kapitana, rudzielec przełknął ślinę. Chociaż były zawodnik Date Kogyo już wiele lat temu został jego przyjacielem, Hinata nadal czuł wobec niego duży respekt. W przeciwieństwie do Kageyamy białowłosy wielkolud miał raczej miłe usposobienie, ale kiedy patrzył na Ciebie tymi charakterystycznymi oczami bez brwi, odnosiłeś wrażenie, że zaraz skręci Ci kark.

Hinata odstawił butelkę z wodą i rozejrzał się. Aone nigdzie nie było widać. Za to w kierunku ich ławki zmierzała inna znajoma twarz. Mężczyzna był dość niski, a pod bluzą w barwach Tokio Samurais nosił koszulkę libero.

\- A kogóż ja widzę? – odezwał się Kuroo szczerząc zęby – Jedyny emeryt w drużynie naszych przeciwników.

\- I kto to mówi? – odparł Yaku, odwzajemniając uśmiech – Lepiej spójrz w lustro, ty stara dupo.

Na widok byłego libero Nekomy, Hinata rozpromienił się.

\- Yaku! Stary, nie widzieliśmy się całe wieki.

\- Ciebie też nieźle widzieć. – Yaku przybił mu piątkę - Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że zagramy przeciwko sobie mecz.

\- Ja też! Już nie mogę się doczekać. Kageyama na pewno też. Byłeś jedynym kolesiem, który nauczył się odbierać naszą nową szybką… cóż, ty i Nishinoya.

\- A propos…

Yaku pochylił się nad uchem Hinaty i zniżył głos do szeptu.

\- Powiedz mi… co tak naprawdę stało się z Nishinoyą-san?

Hinata westchnął. Nishinoya stał się w środowisku siatkarskim jeszcze bardziej znany niż sama Drużyna Narodowa. Wszystko za sprawą pewnego incydentu…

Genialny libero przez kilka lat grał z nim i Kageyamą w reprezentacji kraju. Aż pewnego razu, podczas turnieju w Kairze, poszedł na targ za jakąś zarąbistą laską. Od tamtej pory nikt go nie widział, ani o nim nie słyszał. Niektórzy sądzili, że został zastrzelony przez terrorystów, inni, że zjedzony przez lwy. Krążyło na ten temat mnóstwo durnych historii. Pewien dziennikarz napisał nawet artykuł, w którym próbował udowodnić, że reprezentacja Japonii posiada specjalne obozy koncentracyjne i zamyka tam zawodników, by poddawać ich eksperymentom. Jego zdaniem Nishinoya tam właśnie trafił. Nieszczęsny reporter miał całkiem sporo wejść na swoim blogu, dopóki Masaki nie podał go do sądu.

Autorem najciekawszej z wersji był jednak Tanaka Ryunosuke – kolega Hinaty i Kageyamy z Karasuno, a zarazem najlepszy kumpel Nishinoi. Rudowłosy środkowy z rozbawieniem przywoływał minę Ukaia, gdy łysy oznajmił mu:

„Noya na pewno żyje! Założę się, że ludzie w Afryce dostrzegli jego talent i zrobili go swoim sułtanem. Może nawet ma własny harem. Ja też chcę jechać do Kairu!"

Nie pojechał. Ukai mądrze wziął sprawy w swoje ręce i przedzwonił do Shimizu. Była menadżerka Karasuno natychmiast wysłała Tanace poruszającego maila w stylu „Skoro Nishinoya-san odszedł, nie mogę stracić również Ciebie!". No i łysy został…

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co się z nim stało. – wyznał Hinata ponurym tonem – Ale mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko żyje.

\- Ja też mam taką nadzieję. – powiedział cicho Yaku.

\- Zapomnijmy o tym wariacie. – odezwał się Kuroo – Powiedz mi, Yaku, jak Ci idzie opieka nad dziećmi? I nie mam tu na myśli Twojego syna i córki…

Spojrzał wymownie na zawodników Tokio Samurais.

\- Haha, bardzo śmieszne! – prychnął Yaku – Na Twoim miejscu, uważałbym. Te dzieciaki mają całkiem sporo siły.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że mają! Dlatego będę miły i raz czy dwa pozwolę im wbić parę gwoździ. Ale resztę zablokuję, więc lepiej pilnuj ich tyłów.

\- Żebyś wiedział, że przypilnuję! Słuchajcie, chłopaki, mamy mało czasu. Lepiej powiem wam to teraz, żeby potem nie zapomnieć. Lev wraca dzisiaj z Moskwy!

\- Lev wraca z Moskwy! – powtórzył Hinata podekscytowanym tonem.

Ten wysoki chudzielec wciąż się z nim droczył, a mimo to rudy bardzo go lubił. Haiba Lev, podobnie jak on i Kageyama, przez ostatnie kilka lat grał w zagranicznych klubach. A konkretnie w Rosji.

\- Robimy mu jutro wieczorem imprezę powitalną. – powiedział Yaku – U niego na chacie, o dziewiętnastej. Będą wszyscy byli zawodnicy Nekomy i paru kolesi z Fukurodani. Kuroo, ty absolutnie _musisz _wpaść. Hinata, ty i Kageyama też jesteście zaproszeni! Byłoby super, gdybyście przyszli!

Rudzielec zawahał się. Po prawdzie, jeszcze nie do końca pozbierał się po imprezie powitalnej swojej i Kageyamy. Z drugiej strony, perspektywa zobaczenia Kenmy i Lva była bardzo kusząca.

\- Dobra, przyjdziemy.

\- Super! – ucieszył się Yaku.

\- To może mały zakładzik, panowie? – Kuroo obdarzył ich jednym ze swoich najchytrzejszych uśmieszków – Ten, który dzisiaj przegra, będzie musiał sam obalić jedną z wypasionych wódek Lva.

\- Mnie pasuje. – odparł libero – A ty, Hinata? Wchodzisz w to, czy wymiękasz?

Rudowłosy środkowy przełknął ślinę. Kageyama był abstynentem. Sam nie pił i bardzo nie lubił, gdy robił to Hinata. Ten zakład na pewno mu się nie spodoba. Z drugiej strony, jeśli się nie zgodzą, Yaku uzna ich za mięczaków.

\- Dobra, wchodzimy w to!

Zaraz po tym, pochylił się nad uchem Kuroo.

\- Kuźwa, musimy to wygrać! – oznajmił nerwowym szeptem – I ani słowa Kageyamie!

\- Ma się rozumieć.

\- Nie rozumiem, o co Ci chodzi. – powiedział czyjś głos.

Trójka mężczyzn obróciła głowy. Przy ławce Tokio, Taijima Yamato prowadził z trenerem głośną dyskusję. Hinata wbił w nich zafascynowany wzrok.

\- Nie popisujcie się tak, Taijima-kun. – poprosił szkoleniowiec Samuraisów - Jeżeli teraz niepotrzebnie stracicie energię, nie starczy wam sił, by zagrać mecz.

Rudy środkowy przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. Obserwował wcześniej młodego rozgrywającego i jego partnera. On też uważał, że nie powinni tak szarżować podczas zwykłej rozgrzewki.

\- Nie robię niczego ryzykownego, trenerze. – tłumaczył się Taijima - Chciałem tylko zainteresować publiczność. Pomyślałem sobie, że zmniejszymy trochę przewagę Sendai, jeżeli nasza część widowni bardziej się podekscytuje. Powinni od początku głośno nam kibicować. Ostatecznie to nasza arena.

Trener westchnął.

\- Może i masz rację… Wsparcie kibiców zawsze się przyda. Ale już wystarczy, dobrze, Taijima-kun? Sądzę, że wzbudziliście dość zainteresowania.

\- W porządku. Wrócimy do normalnych ćwiczeń.

\- I nie zapominaj, o czym wczoraj rozmawialiśmy, Taijima-kun.

Młody rozgrywający wzdrygnął się. Hinata dobrze znał ten wyraz twarzy. Identyczną minę miał Kageyama, gdy ktoś próbował mu rozkazywać.

\- Pamiętam, o czym rozmawialiśmy. – powiedział chłodno Taijima - Choć nadal nie rozumiem, jaki to wszystko ma sens. Nasza drużyna specjalizuje się w szybkich atakach. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego zabroniłeś nam grać naszym stylem…

\- _Twoim _stylem, Taijima-kun. – podkreślił trener - Szybkie ataki to _Twoja_ specjalność, a nie specjalność drużyny. Poza tym, już Ci to tłumaczyłem… W Twoim stylu nie ma niczego złego, ale pod ten mecz mamy konkretną _taktykę. _Taktykę, na którą wszyscy się zgodzili. Masz młodych i silnych kolegów, Taijima-kun. O wiele młodszych i silniejszych niż zawodnicy z Sendai. Jeżeli będziesz wystawiał im wolne i wysokie piłki, nie powinni mieć problemu ze sforsowaniem bloku.

To była dobra taktyka. Hinata przypomniał sobie, że niemal identyczne słowa padły niedawno z ust Kuroo. Jeśli mieli się czegoś obawiać, to właśnie tego – brutalnych i mocnych ścinek, wspieranych przez ferwor młodości.

\- Ale Ci z Sendai właśnie tego oczekują! – wyrzucił z siebie Taijima - Jeśli zrobimy, jak mówisz, wezmą nas za tępych gówniarzy, którzy potrafią tylko bezmyślnie wbijać piłkę w parkiet.

\- To, co oni sobie pomyślą, nie ma żadnego znaczenia, Taijima-kun. To wygrana się liczy. Mówiłem Ci to już wczoraj i powtórzę znowu: Ci faceci grają o wiele lat dłużej niż ty. Mają więcej doświadczenia. Nie wygrasz z nimi w bitwie na inteligencję. Podobnie jak nie pokonasz Kageyamy w pojedynku na szybkość. Skup się na mocnych stronach własnej drużyny, Taijima-kun. Twoi koledzy dobrze atakują i bronią. Wykorzystaj to, a nie będziesz musiał się niczym martwić.

Młody rozgrywający odpuścił, ale na odchodnym posłał jeszcze trenerowi obrażone spojrzenie. Hinata, Kuroo i Yaku jakiś czas obserwowali go w milczeniu.

\- Wiecie… - odezwał się po chwili rudzielec - Bycie przyrównywanym do Kageyamy wbrew pozorom wcale nie musi być zaletą. Mam wrażenie, że ten chłopak ma wszystkie wady, których Kageyama dawno się pozbył.

\- Jest gorzej. – stwierdził Kuroo – Nawet w czasach, gdy grał egoistycznie, Twój kumpel słuchał, co się do niego mówiło. Ten wygląda, jakby był głuchy, jak pień.

\- Nie wiem, co się z nim dzieje. – jęknął Yaku – Zazwyczaj jest bardziej ogarnięty. Lepiej z nim pogadam.

Pożegnał się i pobiegł za swoim rozgrywającym. Hinata i Kuroo wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Rudy środkowy mógłby przysiąc, że kapitan myśli teraz dokładnie o tym samym, co on.

Powinni cieszyć się z faktu, że przeciwnik tracił głowę. Ale z drugiej strony, chociaż bardzo chcieli wygrać, równie mocno zależało im, by rywale ruszyli na nich z pełną siłą. A obaj zbyt dobrze znali Kageyamę, by wiedzieć, jak skończy się pojedynek na szybkość. Jeśli młody Taijima nie weźmie sobie do serca rad trenera, ten mecz będzie nie tylko przesądzony. Będzie też nieprzyjemnie _jednostronny_.

Yaku znalazł młodego rozgrywającego obok kosza z Moltenam. Taijima czytał coś w zielono-szarym zeszycie. Był to zbiór informacji o drużynie Sendai. Menadżer i trener opracowywali go przez cały ubiegły tydzień.

\- Coś się stało, Yaku-senpai? – zapytał rozgrywający, nie odrywając wzroku od notatek.

\- Ze mną wszystko okej. – odparł libero, pokazując kciuk - Za to ty lepiej wróć do odbijania. Niedobrze by było, gdybyś ostygł. Wszystko gra? Wydajesz się nieco ponury.

Taijima w końcu odłożył zeszyt i wydał z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie.

\- Wkurzają mnie te tłumy. – wyznał – Nie uważasz, że to lekka przesada? Jakby tylko Kageyama i Hinata się liczyli, a reszta była zaledwie nieznacznymi dodatkami do tortu.

\- Dla Sendai to wcale nie musi być najlepsze. – zauważył łagodnie Yaku - Im więcej osób Ci kibicuje, tym większą odczuwasz presję.

\- Pewnie masz rację…

Libero przytaknął.

\- Gramy przeciwko Sendai. – powiedział - Nie przeciwko, Kageyamie. Pamiętasz o tym… prawda, Taijima?

\- Oczywiście. – młodzieniec nie patrzył mu w oczy.

\- Na pewno? Mam wrażenie, jakbyś za wszelką cenę chciał udowodnić, że jesteś od niego lepszy.

\- Nawet jeśli chcę, to co z tego?

_To, że mogę się szykować na spotkanie z rosyjską wódką. _– pomyślał Yaku.

Z trunkami Lva nie było żartów. Lepiej wbić temu młodziakowi trochę rozumu do głowy.

\- Kageyama i Hinata to zawodnicy na poziomie światowym. – oświadczył, posyłając Taijimie surowe spojrzenie - Kogo jak kogo, ale ich nie powinieneś lekceważyć.

\- Wcale ich nie lekceważę! – krzyknął rozgrywający - Wręcz przeciwnie… szanuję ich. Podziwiałem ich, już kiedy byłem w gimnazjum. Niczego nie pragnę bardziej, niż zagrać z nimi równego meczu.

Było to szczere, płynące prosto z serca wyznanie. Yaku złagodniał. Może mimo wszystko źle ocenił tego chłopaka? Gdy był w jego wieku, też miał ulubionych zawodników. Wiele by wtedy dał, żeby się z nimi zmierzyć.

\- Zagrasz. – powiedział, kładąc koledze dłoń na ramieniu – Zagrasz z nimi równy mecz… pod warunkiem, że nie będziesz się śpieszył. Kageyama i Hinata to prawdziwe demony. Dobrze to wiem, bo grałem przeciwko nim w liceum. Mają nietypowe ruchy, do których trzeba się przyzwyczaić. Daj sobie na to czas, Taijima-kun. Nie trać opanowania i miej wiarę w naszych atakujących. Jesteśmy od nich lepiej zsynchronizowani. Gramy obecnym składem już bardzo długo. Jeśli nie stracimy nerwów, wygramy.

XXX

Po ataku i zagrywkach przyszedł w końcu czas na najważniejszą część wieczoru: mecz. Kapitanowie, Kuroo i Ishida podeszli do stołu sędziowskiego.

\- Sendai Tigers wygrywa rzut monetą. Serwujecie czy przyjmujecie?

Kuroo rozmasował podbródek. Nagle wyszczerzył zęby i obrócił głowę.

\- Ej, Kageyama, chcesz serwować jako pierwszy? – zawołał.

W odpowiedzi czarnowłosy rozgrywający szarpnął głową i wydał z siebie krótkie „pff". Ishida zinterpretował to jako chęć wyrwania komuś wnętrzności. Kuroo doszedł do nieco innego wniosku.

\- A zatem serwujemy. – oznajmił, uśmiechając się do rywala.

Gdy Kuroo odszedł, kapitan Tokio jeszcze długo za nim patrzył. Ishida zaniepokoił się. Ten wyraz twarzy ani trochę mu się nie podobał.

\- Król będzie serwował pierwszy. – poinformował swoją drużynę.

\- To było do przewidzenia. – rzucił niedbale Taijima.

\- Lepiej uważajmy. – Ishida ponownie zerknął w stronę Kuroo – Ten koleś miał bardzo dziwną minę. Sądzę, że oni coś kombinują…

\- To siatkówka. – stwierdził z rozbawieniem Yaku – Tutaj zawsze ktoś coś kombinuje.

Następnie głos zabrał trener. Powtórzył mniej więcej to samo, co wcześniej powiedział Taijimie. Słuchając wykładu, Ishida nie mógł się powstrzymać i jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na zespół Sendai. Widok lekko go zaszokował.

Nie słyszał, o czym rozmawiali, ale zauważył, że mówił głównie Kuroo. Trener natomiast siedział na ławce i omawiał coś z menadżerem.

_Muszą mieć sporo doświadczenia, skoro wymieniają uwagi bez jego pomocy. _– uznał Ishida – _Im dłużej o tym myślę, tym bardziej mi się to nie podoba._

\- Ishida-kun?

Kapitan Tokio lekko podskoczył.

\- Czas na okrzyk. – przypomniał mu łagodnie Yaku.

\- Ach..! Tak jest!

Zebrali się w okręgu. Na środku spotkało się kilkanaście dłoni. Ishida szybko przebiegł wzrokiem po kolegach. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani i mieli w oczach twardą zawziętość. Posłał każdemu po kolei usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytał.

\- W Tokio! – ryknęli.

\- Jak się nazywamy?

\- Samuraje!

\- Po co walczymy?

\- Po zwycięstwo!

\- I ZWYCIĘŻYMY! HEJ!

Zawodnicy Sendai również stali w kole. Kuroo wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Jesteśmy jak krew, która płynie w naszych żyłach…

\- O, NIE! To, że Kenma tolerował te Twoje lamerskie przemowy, jeszcze nie znaczy, że ja się na to zgodzę.

\- Kageyama, przymknij się z łaski swojej. Teraz mówi kapitan, czyli _ja. _Zaraz, gdzie to ja byłem… a, tak! No więc, jesteśmy jak krew, która płynie w naszych żyłach… ale dzisiaj niech poleje się ICH krew! Rozwalmy sukinsynów! HEEEEEJ!

_Chyba wolałem starą przemowę. _– uznał Hinata, przełykając ślinę.

Kageyama wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego. On i Kuroo mieli na twarzach tajemnicze uśmiechy.

_Ale się dobrali. – _pomyślał rudzielec – _Para psycholi z morderczymi zapędami. Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko nikt nie ucierpi. _

XXX

\- Zaczyna się! – wykrzyknęła Natsumi, mocno zaciskając palce na barierce.

Nie mogła już dłużej hamować emocji.

\- Hua! Ukai-san, niech pan spojrzy na to!

Szarpiąc mężczyznę za rękaw, wskazała na znajdujące się za boiskiem monitory. Dotychczas wyświetlały jedynie reklamy, ale teraz pojawił się na nich skład obu drużyn. Zawodników Tokio i tak nie znała, więc skupiła się na Sendai. Już po chwili, na ekranie pojawiło się ustawienie:

Inoue Hinata Gakuto

Kuroo Aone/Shiba Kageyama

\- No proszę, co za cudeńko. – stwierdził z uśmiechem Ukai.

Odkąd wtrącił swoje trzy grosze do dyskusji o Kageyamie, on i Natsumi zakolegowali się. O ile w ogóle można było mówić o „zakolegowaniu się", gdy jedna osoba miała lat dwanaście, a druga czterdzieści parę. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, wiele ich łączyło. Ekscytowali się meczem bardziej niż reszta loży VIPów razem wzięta i oboje przyszli tutaj ubrani „po domowemu". Sam Ukai wyznał dziewczynie, że dzięki niej przypomniał sobie stare dobre czasy, gdy trenował licealistów.

A zatem dyskutowali sobie o meczu, co jakiś czas włączając do rozmowy również Harukę i Kasumi. Jedyną osobą, wykluczoną z tego zacnego grona był Masaki. Menadżer reprezentacji siedział z ramionami założonymi na piersiach i miał dość nadąsaną minę. Ewidentnie nie podobało mu się, że jakaś dwunastolatka zagarnęła całą uwagę _jego gościa._

\- Kuroo i Aone. – odezwał się Ukai rozmarzonym tonem – Ktokolwiek wpadł na pomysł, by postawić ich obok siebie, musiał mieć głowę na karku.

\- Dlaczego? – zainteresowała się Natsumi.

\- Aone to jeden z najlepszych blokujących w Japonii. W liceum grał w drużynie Date Kogyo, i był częścią tak zwanej „Żelaznej Ściany Date". A Kuroo w niczym mu nie ustępuje. Przez wiele lat zajmował pozycję środkowego. Jest bardzo inteligentny i doskonale odczytuje grę przeciwnika.

\- Aż dziw, że przekwalifikowali go na skrzydłowego. Środkowi są zazwyczaj kiepscy w odbieraniu zagrywek.

Ukai poczochrał jej włosy.

\- Odrobiłaś lekcje, mała. – stwierdził z uznaniem – Ale nie masz się czym martwić. Kuroo to wychowanek liceum Nekoma, a oni od zawsze byli znani ze świetnej obrony. Przekwalifikowanie na przyjmującego na pewno mu nie zaszkodziło. Co innego, gdyby zrobili to komuś innemu, chociażby Hinacie. Odbieranie zagrywek nigdy nie było jego mocną stroną. Hinata urodził się, by atakować.

\- A Ci faceci, którzy obok niego stoją? – dziewczyna, wychyliła się, by lepiej widzieć – Inoue i Gakuto? Są dobrzy?

\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem. To najmłodsi członkowie drużyny. Oni i libero Shiba. Nie wyglądają na więcej niż dwadzieścia lat. Sam jestem ciekaw, jacy są…

Hinata z niepokojem zerknął na swoją lewą stronę. Ledwo ustawili się pod siatką, a Inoue już wyglądał, jakby zamierzał popuścić w spodnie.

\- Hej, rozluźnij się! – powiedział, klepiąc go w bark – Nie możesz być taki nerwowy. W końcu jesteś asem drużyny.

\- Ł-łatwo Ci mówić, Hinata-senpai. – wybełkotał chłopak – T-ty jesteś asem dłużej ode mnie.

Rudzielec westchnął. To prawda, nosili ten sam tytuł. Hinata był w drużynie najszybszy, a Inoue najsilniejszy. Obaj zdobywali w ataku mnóstwo punktów. Kiedy jednak chodziło o osobowość, diametralnie się od siebie różnili. Rudy środkowy czerpał radość ze swojej chwały, zaś Inoue oddałby wszystko, by schować się za chwałą kogoś innego. Poza boiskiem młody atakujący był kompletną ofermą.

_Przypomina mi Asahiego. _– pomyślał z rozbawieniem Hinata.

\- Nie martw się, Inoue! – odezwał się stojący po prawej Gakuto – Już wkrótce będę dość silny i sam zostanę asem. Zdejmę z Twoich barków ten niewygodny ciężar!

\- Naprawdę? – oczy Inouego rozjaśniły się – Gaku-chan, jesteś taki superowy!

\- No nie? – drugi z młodzieńców dumnie wypiął pierś – Zostanę asem nad asami! Będę największym asem ze wszystkich asów. Wszyscy będą mnie podziwiać.

Hinata zachichotał. Ten z kolei przypominał mu pewnego kolesia z Fukurodani. Przypadek sprawił, że nosili nawet podobne imię. Gakuto, podobnie jak Bokuto, był nieco zdziecinniały i uwielbiał być w centrum uwagi. Chłopak dobrze zrobił przenosząc się do drużyny Sendai. Gdy grał dla Okinawy, wszyscy zawodnicy byli w jego wieku. Tutaj, otoczony niemal wyłącznie przez trzydziestolatków, miał szansę zostać prawdziwą gwiazdą. Na drodze stał mu tylko Inoue, ale był to – jak mawiał sam Gakuto – „nieistotny szczegół".

Zza ich pleców rozległo się ciche kaszlnięcie libero Shiby – trzeciego i ostatniego młodego zawodnika. On, w przeciwieństwie do Inoue i Gakuto, niczym się nie wyróżniał. Poza faktem, że zawsze przychodził na treningi… na kacu. Nikt nie wiedział, w czym tkwił sekret, ale Shiba mógł balować całą noc, a podczas ćwiczeń i tak miał trzy razy więcej energii niż pozostali. Tylko raz zjawił się trzeźwy… i trener oświadczył, że nie chce go więcej widzieć w takim stanie. Drużynowy psycholog nie stwierdził niczego niezwykłego, poza bardzo zaawansowanym ADHD.

Na podstawie tych wszystkich obserwacji Hinata doszedł do jednego wniosku – już lubił swoją nową drużynę.

\- Zaraz się okaże, czy młody książę może zdetronizować króla. – odezwała się Haruka.

\- Kageyama-kun serwuje pierwszy. – dodała Kasumi – Rozpoczynanie meczu zawsze jest bardzo stresujące.

\- Poradzi sobie. – stwierdził Ukai zdecydowanym tonem – Zawsze miał mocne nerwy.

Spoczywające na kolanach dłonie Natsumi zacisnęły się w pięści. Dziewczyna patrzyła na Kageyamę. Wydawał się taki skupiony, gdy czekał na gwizdek sędziego.

_Powodzenia, tato. _– wyszeptała w myślach.

Po skroni Taijimy spłynęła kropelka potu. Niespokojnie zerknął na kolegów.

_Kageyama mocno serwuje. _– pomyślał, przypominając sobie notatkę w zeszycie – _Przyjęcie pewnie będzie kiepskie. Muszę szybciej wbiec, by lepiej wystawić piłkę z nieczystego odbioru._

Napiął mięśnie łydek i przygotował się do zrywu.

Ze zmrużonymi oczami, Kageyama przycisnął piłkę do czoła. Dobrze wiedział, gdzie celować. Już on pokaże temu smarkaczowi…

\- Kageyama, dobry serwis! – wrzeszczeli spod siatki Hinata i Gakuto.

W końcu rozległ się gwizdek. Natsumi, Ukai, Kasumi i Haruka w napięciu czekali na ruch rozgrywającego. Zgodnie z ich oczekiwaniami, zaserwował z wyskoku. Zarówno wyrzut piłki, jak i rozbieg był idealny. Dziewczyna obserwowała wygiętą w łuk sylwetkę ojca z szokiem i urzeczeniem. Trzasnął w piłkę z takim hukiem, że dreszcz przebiegł jej po karku.

To, co się później stało, sprawiło, że widownia wydała z siebie zsynchronizowany okrzyk. Wbiegający na swoją pozycję Taijima został trafiony w ramię, a piłka poleciała daleko w aut. Impet uderzenia był tak silny, że młodzieniec stracił równowagę i upadł.

\- Nieprawdopodobne. – wyszeptała Haruka – Że też przy takiej sile był w stanie wymierzyć!

\- Może wyszło mu niechcący? – zastanawiała się Kasumi.

\- To nie było niechcący. – stwierdził Ukai – Jestem pewien, że właśnie tak to sobie zaplanował..

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Cały Kageyama. – wyszeptał z namaszczeniem – Trzeba mieć jaja, by zrobić coś takiego. Rozgrywający zawsze biegnie blisko linii bocznej. Pół metra w lewo i trafiłby w aut. Spójrz na niego teraz, Masaki i powiedz mi, że mu się nie chce.

Gdy tylko skończył te słowa, Kageyama zacisnął dłoń w pięść i wydał z siebie triumfalny ryk.

\- BRAWO! – wrzasnęli zawodnicy Sendai – Dobra robota! As serwisowy!

\- Nic się nie stało, Taijima. – powiedział szybko Ishida – Dobrze wycelował. To się czasem zdarza. Jeśli spróbuje zrobić to samo, na pewno trafi w aut. Ale na wszelki wypadek wbiegaj nieco wolniej, dobra?

Taijima przytaknął, zaciskając zęby. Kageyama zrobił z niego totalnego kretyna! Kto by pomyślał, że w tym wieku wciąż mógł mieć tak dobre oko.

_Uspokój się. _– powiedział sobie – _Drugi raz mu się nie uda. Ishida ma rację, wbiegaj nieco wolniej. Jesteś zwinny, i tak zdążysz do piłki. A wtedy odpłacisz temu skurczybykowi pięknym za nadobne! _

Starając się nie myśleć o minionym upokorzeniu, przybrał niską pozycję.

Rozległ się kolejny gwizdek. Kageyama zaserwował.

Taijima ruszył do przodu. Piłka pojawiła się przed nim znikąd! Gdy biegł zająć swoją pozycję, odbiła się od boiska i trzasnęła go w skroń.

Na krótką chwilę go ogłuszyło. Gdy otworzył oczy, zobaczył, że koledzy utworzyli wokół niego ciasny krąg. Wyglądali na zmartwionych.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Taijima? – zapytał z niepokojem Yaku.

Rozgrywający rozmasował siniaka.

_Nic nie jest w porządku! _– pomyślał ze złością – _Gdzie byłeś kilka sekund temu?! _

Pożałował tych słów już w chwili, gdy pojawiły się w jego głowie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że próbował zwalić całą winę na Yaku.

_Czy ja oszalałem? – _wyszeptał w myślach - _To w żadnym wypadku nie jest strefa libero! Niech to szlag z Kageyamą i jego zagrywkami! Mecz trwa niespełna kilka minut, a ja już jestem bliski utraty zmysłów! _

\- Nie mamy wyboru. – stwierdził Ishida, wzdychając – Skoro wziął Cię na celownik, musisz czekać, Taijima. Nie wbiegaj, dopóki nie odbierzemy. Jesteś zwinny i szybki. Wiemy, że mimo wszystko dasz radę nam wystawić.

Te słowa nieco podniosły rozgrywającego na duchu. Ishida miał rację – da radę wystawić każdą piłkę. Udowodnił to podczas rozgrzewki.

_Spokój. _– powiedział sobie – _Przede wszystkim spokój. _

Niełatwe zadanie. Samo patrzenie, jak zawodnicy przeciwnej drużynie wykrzykiwali pochwały pod adresem Kageyamy, przyprawiało go o ból głowy.

_Celuj sobie, gdzie chcesz. _– pomyślał, patrząc na rywala z nienawiścią – _Jeśli będzie trzeba, sam odbiorę tę cholerną piłkę._

Sędzia zagwizdał. Przed wykonaniem zagrywki, Kageyama zerknął przelotnie w stronę Taijimy.

_Nie tym razem!_

Młodzieniec ugiął kolana i przykleił stopy do parkietu. Perfekcyjna pozycja do odbioru. Gdyby piłka poleciała w jego stronę, przyjąłby ją bez problemu… ale nie poleciała. Pomknęła w kierunku jego kolegi, prosto w prawy narożnik.

Takeshi był zaskoczony, ale jakimś cudem odebrał. Niestety niezbyt dobrze. Piłka poleciała nieco poza boisko. Taijima, przekonany, że Kageyama zaserwuje w niego, zareagował zbyt późno.

_Niech to szlag! _

Jedną ręką podbił piłkę. Nie łudził się, że poleci nad siatkę. A jednak poleciała i to całkiem ładnie. Takeshi spróbował ją ściąć, ale został zatrzymany przez blok Sendai. Piłka uderzyła najpierw w dłonie Hinaty, a potem w parkiet.

_Idiota! _– pomyślał ze złością Taijima – _Powinien po prostu przebić ją na drugą stronę. Było jasne, że blok już na niego czeka! _

\- Wybacz stary. – odezwał się atakujący, skruszonym tonem – Ta wystawa była dobra, a ja głupio ją zepsułem.

_Wystawa wcale nie była dobra! To była piłka sytuacyjna, matole! _

Kilka minut później, rozgrywający doszedł do gorzkiego wniosku, że na Takeshiego w ogóle nie można było liczyć. Kolega najpierw przepuścił piłkę lecącą bardzo blisko linii, sądząc, że uderzy w aut (co się oczywiście nie stało), a potem ponownie zepsuł odbiór. Taijima trząsł się ze wściekłości.

_Pięć zero. _– wycedził w myślach – _Jest już pięć zero!_

\- Ja i Ishida zajmiemy się odbiorem. – powiedział Yaku, gdy zebrali się w kole – Reszta niech skoncentruje się na ataku. Taijima, stań za Ishidą.

Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami. Wszyscy oprócz rozgrywającego.

\- Mogę odebrać tę zagrywkę! – oświadczył butnie Taijima.

Ishida spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Jesteś rozgrywającym. – stwierdził ostrożnym tonem – Musisz wystawić nam piłkę. Nie denerwuj się, przecież ja i Yaku dobrze odbieramy. Nie ufasz nam?

_Szczerze? Nikomu już nie ufam. _

\- Zgoda. – burknął rozgrywający - Stanę za Ishidą.

Libero i kapitan nie rzucali słów na wiatr. Ishida z łatwością odebrał zagrywkę. Po wystawie Taijimy, atakujący trafił w palce rudzielca i przebił się na drugą stronę. Ale nie zdobył punktu. Shiba w widowiskowy sposób obronił.

_A więc to już. _– pomyślał Taijima, przełykając ślinę – _Piłka poszła do Kageyamy. Komu wystawi? Środek? As? Prawe skrzydło? Druga linia? _

\- HINATA! – krzyknął Kageyama.

Blokujący Tokio niemal od razu pobiegli w kierunku rudzielca. Wrzask był jednak tylko zmyłką. Piłka poszła prosto do Gakuto, który, ucieszony z faktu, że ma pustą siatkę, bez problemu wbił gwoździa. Gdy tylko zdobył punkt, natychmiast zaczął się prężyć.

\- Widzieliście to? Ale przywaliłem, co nie?

\- Brawo. – powiedział Kuroo, cmokając.

\- Świetnie, Gakuto! – krzyknął Hinata.

\- To było superaśne, Gaku-chan! – zawył Inoue – Ekstra zmyłka, Kageyama-senpai!

Taijima miał ochotę rozerwać blokujących na strzępy. Jak mogli tak łatwo dać się oszukać? Ten okrzyk nawet nie zasługiwał na miano podstępu… to było zagranie z przedszkola!

Kolejny serwis również poleciał do Ishidy. Wszystko odbyło się tak samo, jak chwilę temu. Atakujący Tokio trafili blok, a libero Sendai utrzymał piłkę w powietrzu. Przyszedł czas na wystawę…

\- INOUE! – ryknął Kageyama.

W tym samym momencie, spojrzał do tyłu, na Hinatę. Rudzielec pędził w kierunku siatki. Blokujący Tokio ponownie ruszyli w jego stronę.

\- Nie! – wrzasnął ostrzegawczo Taijima – To podpucha!

Krzyknął to za późno. Inoue był już w powietrzu, gdy zorientowali się, że piłka poszła do niego. As Sendai bez problemu zdobył punkt. Dźwięk uderzenia niemal stopił się z gwizdkiem.

\- Czas dla Tokio Samurais!

Obserwując wydarzenia na boisko, Natsumi nie mogła wyjść z podziwu.

_To jest mój ojciec? – _pomyślała z niedowierzaniem – _Ten człowiek, który serwuje tak mocno, że drży parkiet… ten człowiek, który tak łatwo manipuluje emocjami rywali… ten człowiek, który wystawia piłkę dokładniej, niż ktokolwiek inny? To naprawdę… jest mój ojciec? _

Uwielbiała Kageyamę, jeszcze zanim tutaj przyszła. Regularnie oglądała jego mecze w telewizji. Sądziła, że wiedziała, do czego był zdolny. Nic jednak nie przygotowało jej na to, co tu zobaczyła. Nagle przestało ją dziwić, że Ci wszyscy ludzie tak walczyli o bilety. Takie emocje były warte każdej ceny.

\- Kageyama-kun jest niesamowity. – wyszeptała z podziwem Haruka.

\- Żeby zmusić Tokio do wzięcia czasu już w pierwszych minutach meczu. – dodała Kasumi – Nie każdy to potrafi.

\- Jest siedem do zera. – zauważyła cicho Natsumi.

Chociaż kibicowała Sendai, spojrzała ze współczuciem na Samuraisów.

\- Nie chciałabym być teraz na ich miejscu. – wyznała ponurym tonem – Niełatwo im będzie zmniejszyć siedmiopunktową przewagę.

\- Punkty same w sobie nie są problemem. – stwierdził Ukai, wzdychając.

\- Nie? – spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

Były trener pokręcił głową.

\- To psychika jest w tej chwili ich największym wrogiem. Te dwa ostatnie punkty… te zmyłki Kageyamy… w ogóle nie powinny zadziałać. Ja wiedziałem, że blefował, już w momencie, gdy krzyczał. Oni też by wiedzieli, gdyby grali normalnie. Zawodnicy na tym poziomie zazwyczaj nie łapią się na tego typu numery.

\- Więc dlaczego teraz się nabrali? – spytała Natsumi.

\- Ponieważ wystraszyli się jego serwów i chcą za wszelką cenę zrobić rotację. Gdy myślisz w ten sposób, głupiejesz. Popełniasz błędy, których zazwyczaj nie robisz. Kageyama wie o tym. Wykorzystał to, by jeszcze bardziej ich podkopać. Teraz, zamiast cieszyć się z faktu, że dwa razy pod rząd odebrali jego serwis, uważają się za kompletnych matołów.

\- Gdyby był pan ich trenerem… co by pan im powiedział?

Ukai zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Powiedziałbym im, żeby zupełnie zapomnieli o ostatnich siedmiu punktach. Powiedziałbym: „zachowujcie się tak, jakby mecz zaczął się dopiero teraz. Ostatnich kilku akcji w ogóle nie było. Nie istnieją."

\- A czy wtedy nie zaczną popełniać tych samych błędów?

\- Jeżeli nie odbudują pewności siebie, błędy nie będą miały znaczenia.

Czas się skończył. Zawodnicy wrócili na boisko.

Hinata zdziwił się, widząc, że Inoue lekko przykucnął.

\- Co ty robisz? – spytał.

\- K-K-Kageyama-senpai. – wymamrotał chłopak – Z-znowu będzie serwował. A co j-jeśli t-trafi w moją głowę?! W-wtedy dostanę wstrząsu mózgu i… i… i umrę! – zakończył z histerycznym jękiem.

Gakuto odruchowo zanurkował w dół.

Rudowłosy środkowy po raz pierwszy cieszył się z faktu, że jest taki niski. Mimo to on także lekko się skulił. Kageyama nadal nie odpłacił mu za ten niefortunny cios w tył głowy podczas pierwszego meczu sparingowego z Aoba Josai. Kto wie, czy kiedyś nie wpadnie na pomysł, by dokonać zemsty?

Kageyama jednak nie trafił w żadnego z nich. Ponownie posłał piłkę na boisko przeciwnika. Po odbiorze Tokio, Hinata i jego młodsi koledzy skoczyli do bloku i zdobyli punkt. Dopiero po kolejnym serwisie rozgrywającego, atakujący Takeshi przebił się na drugą stronę.

Tablica wskazywała osiem do jednego. Na zagrywkę pomaszerował Taijima Yamato…

Gdy Hinata stanął pod siatką, nieznacznie szturchnął kolegę.

\- Ej, Gakuto! – odezwał się z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem – Zaraz Ci pokażę, jak czytam Kageyamie w myślach.

\- Młody Taijima idzie na zagrywkę. – powiedziała Haruka – Ciekawe, czy będzie chciał odpłacić Kageyamie pięknym za nadobne?

\- Pewnie tak. – westchnęła Kasumi – Kageyama-kun nieźle dał im popalić. Zdobył osiem punktów, a nie sięgnął jeszcze nawet po swoją największą broń.

\- Największą broń? – powtórzyła ze zdziwieniem Natsumi.

\- Hinatę. – sprecyzowała kobieta.

Dwunastolatka spojrzała na rozgrywającego Tokio. Wyglądał na spokojnego, ale wiedziała, że to tylko pozory. Po sposobie w jaki kozłował piłkę poznała, że jest zdenerwowany. Wręcz kipiał chęcią zemsty.

Gdy zaserwował z wyskoku, wstrzymała oddech. Uderzył równie mocno jak jej ojciec. Piłka leciała prosto na Kageyamę…

\- MOJA! – ryknął czarnowłosy rozgrywający.

_A więc zdecydowałeś się odebrać tę piłkę? – _pomyślał z satysfakcją Taijima – _Nie tylko ty potrafisz dobrze serwować. Teraz już nie wystawisz! _

Jego uwagę przykuł ruch przy siatce. Ktoś wzbił się w powietrze.

_CO?! Niemożliwe! Skąd ten rudy konus się tam… _

Kageyama perfekcyjnie odebrał dołem. W tym samym momencie Hinata wyskoczył. Zawodnicy Tokio zdążyli zaledwie mrugnąć, a rudzielec już ściął piłkę. Piłka uderzyła w boisko tuż obok Taijimy.

_Bez żartów… _\- wyszeptał w myślach – _Z drugiej?!_

\- HINATA! – rozległ się ryk Kageyamy.

Rozgrywający Sendai podszedł do środkowego i trzepnął go w tył głowy.

\- Ty dupku, kto pozwolił Ci skakać?! Nie na taki atak się umawialiśmy!

\- Sam jesteś sobie winien! – burknął Hinata – Od dziewięciu akcji czekam na wystawę! A w ogóle to od kiedy ty przyjmujesz zagrywkę?!

Wybuchła między nimi głośna kłótnia.

\- O co im chodzi? – zdziwiła się Natsumi – Przecież zdobyli punkt.

\- Udają. – stwierdził Ukai kiwając głową.

\- Udają?!

\- Tak, na pewno. Jestem przekonany, że umówili się na taki atak. Ty i zawodnicy Tokio możecie tego nie pamiętać, bo jesteście jeszcze bardzo młodzi, ale Hinata i Kageyama zrobili coś podobnego podczas turnieju w Berlinie. Byli wtedy rezerwowymi, a drużyna grała mecz z Rosją. Przegrywaliśmy dużą ilością punktów. W ostatnim secie, trener uznał, że gorzej już nie będzie, więc wpuścił tę dwójkę na boisko. Wpadli na pomysł przeprowadzenia takiej akcji, by wytrącić Rosjan z równowagi. I udało się. Ten jeden punkt odwrócił przebieg meczu. Drużyna zyskała pewność siebie i wygraliśmy.

Natsumi wbiła zafascynowany wzrok w Hinatę i Kageyamę.

\- Nieprawdopodobne, że potrafią zrobić coś takiego.

\- To nie jest tak, że zawsze im to wychodzi. – powiedział Ukai – Udaje im się może trzydzieści procent takich akcji. Zdecydowali się na to, bo mają dużą przewagę punktową i mogą sobie pozwolić na ryzyko. No i… nie da się ukryć, że Taijima bardzo ułatwił im zadanie. Gdyby nie zaserwował Kageyamie _do ręki_, przyjęcie nie byłoby tak czyste.

\- Ale przecież nie mógł wiedzieć, że planują coś takiego. – stwierdziła nieśmiało dziewczyna.

\- Owszem, mógł. – odezwała się Haruka – Wystarczyło spojrzeć na ustawienie Sendai. Przyjmujący i libero, którzy normalnie zasłaniają rozgrywającego, tym razem nieco się od niego odsunęli. Wiedzieli, że w razie czego jest gotów do odbioru.

\- Biedny Taijima. – westchnęła Kasumi, kręcąc głową – Tak to jest, gdy emocje biorą górę nad rozsądkiem.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego Hinata i Kageyama udają. – Natsumi zwróciła się do Ukaia.

\- Chcą, by rywale myśleli, że wyszło im to niechcący. – wyjaśnił - Jeśli uśpią ich czujność, będą mogli powtórzyć tę akcję.

Kuroo położył dłonie na głowach Hinaty i Kageyamy, po czym stanowczo rozdzielił wyzywającą się parę.

\- No dobrze, _dzieci, _wystarczy tego dobrego. – powiedział cukierkowym tonem – Tatuś zabrania wam się kłócić.

\- Co ty robisz? – syknął Kageyama.

\- Właśnie! – zgodził się szeptem Hinata – Przecież wiesz, że udajemy.

\- Pomagam wam. – oświadczył kapitan ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem – Dzięki mnie będziecie bardziej wiarygodni. Chociaż…

Zerknął na tablicę z wynikiem. Dziewięć do jednego.

\- …coś mi mówi, że nie będziemy potrzebowali żadnych dzikich akcji, by zakończyć tego seta.

XXX

Słowa Kuroo okazały się prorocze. Tokio przegrało pierwszego seta z zawstydzającym wynikiem jedenaście do dwudziestu pięciu. Zdaniem Ukaia, Samuraje sami zgotowali sobie taki los. Większość punktów stracili nie za sprawą mocnych ataków rywali, ale własnych błędów – chybionych zagrywek, ścinek w siatkę i kiepskich przyjęć. A wszystko z powodu tych pierwszych, niefortunnych dziesięciu akcji, które do tego stopnia zapadły im w pamięć, że całkowicie stracili pewność siebie.

\- Dopiero teraz pokażą nam, co naprawdę potrafią. – powiedział zamyślonym tonem były trener Karasuno – Nie mają innego wyjścia, niż tylko wyrzucić tego seta z pamięci. Jeszcze nie stracili meczu. Wciąż mają szansę wygrać. O ile nie zaczną panikować, powinniśmy zobaczyć z ich strony bardzo dobrą grę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wezmą się w garść. – mruknęła Haruka – Już dawno żaden set tak mnie nie wynudził. Po tej akcji z drugą piłką, to przypominało bardziej rzeź niż pojedynek. Kageyama-kun nie musiał nawet pokazywać swoich prawdziwych umiejętności.

Natsumi przełknęła ślinę. A więc jej ojciec potrafił _znacznie więcej?_ Po tym, co już jej pokazał, nie mogła sobie nawet wyobrazić, do czego jeszcze mógł być zdolny.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że graliśmy jak baby. – stwierdził z westchnieniem Arai – I to na naszej własnej arenie.

\- Jeśli nie zaczniemy normalnie grać, wtedy nasze baby rzucą nas w cholerę. – zażartował Ishida.

Cała drużyna wybuchła śmiechem. Yaku odetchnął z ulgą. Cieszył się, że koledzy tak szybko wyrzucili z pamięci porażkę. Wszystko dzięki kapitanowi.

_Ishida to prawdziwy skarb. _– pomyślał libero – _Wystarczy, że palnie coś głupiego i atmosfera automatycznie się rozluźnia. Z drugiej strony… kiedy trzeba, potrafi być poważny. Dajcie mu kilka lat, a będzie tak dobrym kapitanem jak Kuroo. _

\- Yaku-san? – usłyszał głos Araia – Mógłbyś nam jeszcze raz powiedzieć, o co chodzi z tym całym „nietypowym zbiciem"?

Były zawodnik Nekomy westchnął.

\- To specjalna ścinka duetu Hinata-Kageyama. – wyjaśnił cierpliwym tonem – Hinata biegnie w dowolne miejsce, gdzie nie ma bloku, a Kageyama wystawia mu piłkę „do ręki". To atak, który potrafią wykonać jedynie zawodnicy na światowym poziomie. Wymaga niezwykle dokładnego rozgrywającego i atakującego, który by mu bezgranicznie ufał. Hinata i Kageyama są w tym najlepsi. Kiedyś nawet rudy zamykał oczy, kiedy skakał do piłki.

\- Skoro to ich znak firmowy, - zaczął niepewnie Takeshi – dlaczego jeszcze go nam nie pokazali?

\- Nie musieli. – stwierdził Ishida – Sami zrobiliśmy co w naszej mocy, by spierdzielić tego seta. Ale teraz damy z siebie maksa, więc na pewno zobaczymy ten atak.

\- Pamiętajmy, co mówił trener. – dodał Yaku – Jeśli od razu tego nie zablokujemy, nie szkodzi. Do ruchów Hinaty trzeba się przyzwyczaić…

Gdy tylko wspomniał o bloku, koledzy spochmurnieli. Takeshi zerknął niepewnie na Taijimę, który jako jedyny nie stał z nimi w kole. Rozgrywający znowu przeglądał zielony zeszyt.

\- Słuchajcie, - zaczął Arai – nie macie wrażenia, że Taijima jest na nas zły?

Yaku natychmiast zrobił się czujny.

\- Nie opowiadaj głupstw! – zaśmiał się, uderzając atakującego w plecy – Taijima nie ma do nikogo żalu. Jak wszyscy przejął się tamtym setem. Na pewno uważa, że zrobiliście wszystko, co w waszej mocy.

Odetchnęli z ulgą. Po chwili odeszli, by napić się wody. Libero został na miejscu, niespokojnie obserwując Taijimę. Tak naprawdę nie był do końca szczery wobec kolegów.

Co prawda Taijima wystawiał tak, jak ustalili – czyli wolno i wysoko – ale widać było, że coś go gryzie. Na przykład za każdym razem, gdy blokujący dawali się oszukać zawodnikom z Sendai, wydawał z siebie oburzone prychnięcia. Nie krytykował kolegów, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz, by stwierdzić, że miał do nich pretensje. Yaku mógł nawet przysiąc, że po utracie drugiego punktu, Taijima obwiniał _jego_, chociaż strefa ewidentnie nie należała do libero.

Westchnął. Zauważył to wszystko, lecz pozostałym powiedział co innego.

_To dla ich dobra. _– pomyślał – _Lepiej żeby nie wiedzieli. Jeśli zorientują się, że nasz rozgrywający zaczął świrować, będą jeszcze bardziej się spinać. A tak przynajmniej jest szansa, że w drugim secie chłopak nieco się uspokoi._

XXX

Drugi set zaczął się w miarę spokojnie. Tokio zdobyło punkt już przy drugiej akcji i przez jakiś czas obie drużyny szły łeb w łeb. Zarówno Kageyama jak i Taijima wysyłali zawodnikom dokładne wystawy i często omijali blok. Przełom nastąpił, gdy na zagrywkę poszedł Kuroo.

\- Zrób dla mnie asa, kociaczku! – krzyknął ktoś z widowni.

Kapitan Sendai westchnął. Znowu to samo. Ile to już razy powtarzał żonie, by przestała go tak nazywać?

Z drugiej strony, sam był sobie winien. Gdyby pewnego pięknego dnia nie wypaplał, że jego drużyna nazywała się „Nekoma", Akiko nie wymyśliłaby tego przezwiska. Trzeba było trzymać gębę na kłódkę. Skoro zorientował się, że jego kobieta miała ciągoty do słodkich nazw, powinien przewidzieć, czym skończy się kłapanie dziobem. Westchnął.

Ech… ta baba nie miała za grosz gustu! Przecież było tyle miłych przydomków, którymi można było obdarzyć męża - chociażby „Mistrz" albo „Twardziel", tudzież jakiś „Conan" czy „Herkules". Nawet „Tetsuro-chan" byłoby do przyjęcia. Ale nie – ta musiała się uprzeć na „kociaczka"!

Kozłując piłkę, uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Jedynym pocieszeniem był dla niego fakt, że żona Lva nazywała go znacznie gorzej. „Kociaczek" mógł być żenujący, ale w kategorii obciachu, nadal stał o klasę wyżej niż „Simba".

Rozległ się gwizdek sędziego.

\- WAL, TATO!

\- SUPER SERWIS!

\- KOCIACZKU, ZDOBĄDŹ PUNKT!

_No dobra… _\- pomyślał leniwie Kuroo – _Chyba rzeczywiście zrobię kilka asów. Niech Kageyama nie myśli sobie, że tylko on potrafi zdobywać punkty zagrywką._

Taijima z trudem mógł złapać oddech. Po trzech asach serwisowych kapitana Sendai i czwartej wyjątkowo długiej akcji, w końcu wyszarpnęli dla siebie punkt. Co nie zmieniło faktu, że znaleźli się w bardzo niewygodnej sytuacji.

Rozgrywający zagryzł zęby. Serwując z wyskoku, Kuroo wziął ich z zaskoczenia. W poprzednim secie stosował wyłącznie zagrywkę z miejsca, przez co pomyśleli, że był dzisiaj bez formy.

_Widocznie chciał się porządnie rozgrzać. _– pomyślał Taijima.

Yaku wspominał coś, że starsi zawodnicy unikają trudnych elementów, dopóki nie złapią rytmu. A jednak to nie przeszkodziło cholernemu Kageyamie w częstowaniu ich ciężkimi zagrywkami na samym początku pieprzonego meczu!

Dzięki Kuroo stan punktów wynosił teraz dziewięć do siedmiu dla Sendai. I to był dopiero początek kłopotów. Po tym jak zespół Kageyamy zdobył dziesiąty punkt, Aone poszedł na zagrywkę, a Hinata wrócił na pierwszą linię. Zawodnicy Tokio natychmiast wbili w rudzielca zaniepokojony wzrok.

_Już czas. _– pomyślał nerwowo Taijima – _Widzą, że dotrzymujemy im kroku. Muszą sięgnąć po pełen arsenał. Wreszcie użyją TEGO. _

\- Mega-szybki atak. – wyszeptała Natsumi – Wkrótce go zrobią, prawda?

\- Myślę, że taki mają plan. – powiedział Ukai, masując podbródek.

Aone zaserwował. Tokio odebrało i zaatakowało. Piłka odbiła się od bloku i trafiła do libero Shiby. Wtedy Hinata wystartował…!

Wyglądał jak pomarańczowy zygzak. Najpierw pędził w kierunku lewego skrzydła, ale gdy zobaczył, że blokujący idą jego śladem, zawrócił. Gdy nieco minął Kageyamę, wyskoczył.

Ktoś go jednak dogonił. Taijima pojawił się znikąd. Wyskoczył do bloku, tuż na wprost zaskoczonego rudzielca.

\- Och, nie! – krzyknęła Natsumi – Złapie go!

Ukai wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Nie sądzę.

_Mam go. _– pomyślał triumfalnie Taijima – _Dobrze zrobiłem, że nie pobiegłem wraz z tymi matołami na lewe skrzydło. Wiedziałem, że to zmyłka. Teraz już mi nie ucieknie! _

Będzie pierwszym, który zablokuje słynny szybki atak przy pierwszym podejściu. Na zawsze zapamiętają Taijimę Yamato! Ogarnęło go radosne podniecenie.

TAP!

Odgłos lekkiego plaśnięcia zaskoczył go. Nadal wisząc w powietrzu, obrócił głowę. Kageyama nie wystawił Hinacie. Kiwnął! Taijima mógł tylko patrzeć, jak piłka upada obok niego na ziemię.

\- HUAA! – zawył Hinata – Naprawdę myślałem, że w końcu to zrobimy!

Rozgrywający Tokio nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Patrzył na rywala.

Pierwszy raz widział Kageyamę z tak bliska. Patrzące spod czarnej grzywki niebieskie oczy miały w sobie zawziętość, zdecydowanie i dumę. Taijima spoglądał w nie, jak zahipnotyzowany.

\- Ej! – burknął Kageyama.

Młodszy z rozgrywających aż podskoczył.

\- Zrobię to znowu. Na wypadek, gdybyś chciał wiedzieć.

Taijima sapnął. Nie miał pomysłu, co odpowiedzieć, więc posłał konkurentowi rozwścieczone spojrzenie. Kageyama wydał z siebie krótkie „Tch!" i pomaszerował na zagrywkę.

_Zrobi to znowu?! _– powtórzył w myślach Taijima – _Niemożliwe. Teraz byłoby to zbyt oczywiste. Nie zrobi tego! Chociaż… może…? _

_Przestań. Zdurniałeś? Przecież poszedł na drugą linię i przez jakiś czas nie może kiwać! Nie baw się w zgadywanki. Podobne domysły w niczym Ci nie pomogą. Zaczekaj, aż dostaną piłkę i dopiero wtedy kombinuj!_

Nie musiał długo czekać. Mocny serwis Kageyamy został jakoś odebrany przez Ishidę, jednak piłka poleciała na stronę Sendai. Libero podał ją do rozgrywającego…

BAM!

Hinata wyskoczył, a Kageyama mu wystawił. Nikt nie zdążył zareagować.

Taijima nie mógł uwierzyć. Nie wiedział, jak wyobrażał sobie ten cały superszybki atak, ale nie przyszło mu do głowy, że będzie po prostu stał jak sparaliżowany, a piłka przemknie mu koło policzka. Jak mógł do tego dopuścić? Przecież wiedział, że to właśnie planują… wiedział! Więc dlaczego?!

Sądził, że nic już go bardziej nie wkurzy. Pomylił się. Gdy tylko zorientowali się, że zdobyli punkt, Kageyama i Hinata triumfalnie zaryczeli. Wyglądali jak para podekscytowanych dzieci. Po prostu darli się jak głupki i patrzyli na siebie z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Wkrótce cała drużyna przyłączyła się do świętowania. Kuroo, Gakuto, Inoue, Shiba i siedzący na ławce Aone wydali z siebie zadowolony wrzask.

\- A więc tak to wygląda. – wyszeptał Ishida – Oto poziom reprezentacji Japonii.

On i pozostali atakujący wpatrywali się w Kageyamę i Hinatę ze wzrokiem wyrażającym czysty zachwyt.

\- Mały Gigant i Król Boiska. – powiedział Arai – Uwierzycie, że grają przeciwko nam?

W brzuchu Taijimy działo się coś bardzo złego. Młody rozgrywający nie rozumiał swoich uczuć. Przecież też podziwiał Hinatę i Kageyamę... powinien, tak jak koledzy, cieszyć się, że przeciwko nim gra. I niby tak właśnie się czuł… ale tym, co odczuwał bardziej była gorzka zazdrość.

_Odbiorę Ci tytuł króla. _– pomyślał, patrząc na rywala – _Odbiorę Ci go jeszcze dzisiaj. Tylko poczekaj! _

XXX

Sendai z łatwością wygrało drugiego seta. Odkąd Kageyama i Hinata dorzucili do swoich ataków „nieprawdopodobną szybką", zyskali sporą przewagę. Zdobywali masę punktów zarówno ze ścinek rudzielca, jak i z akcji, gdy robił za przynętę. Nawet gdy blok Tokio dobrze odczytał rozegranie i ustawił się we właściwym miejscu, niski środkowy pokonywał go, celowo uderzając w czubki palców rywali. Dobrze spisywali się także skrzydłowi – Inoue i Gakuto, podobnie jak „ściana" złożona z Aone i Kuroo. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Sendai wygra.

\- Dwadzieścia pięć do osiemnastu w drugim secie. – powiedział Ukai zamyślonym tonem – A mimo to większość punktów przed końcem poszła do Tokio. To znak, że zaczęli się przyzwyczajać do ruchów Szybkiego Duo.

\- Blokujący ruszyli głową. – zgodziła się Kasumi – Co prawda Hinata-san zwykle bez problemu się przez nich przebija, ale libero Yaku coraz lepiej pilnuje tyłów. Zaczął przewidywać, gdzie piłka poleci po bloku i dzięki temu mogą wyprowadzać kontrę.

\- Dopiero teraz widać, jak ogromne znaczenie miał pierwszy set. – odezwała się Haruka – I tak by go stracili, ale gdyby grali normalnie, mogliby go lepiej wykorzystać.

Natsumi spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- To znaczy…?

\- Gdyby od początku grali pełną parą i szybciej zmusili byłych zawodników reprezentacji do pokazania tego niewiarygodnego ataku, mogliby wykorzystać pierwszy set, by się do niego przyzwyczaić.

\- To prawda. – zgodził się Ukai – Kozumi Kenma, rozgrywający liceum Nekoma powiedział kiedyś: „Nawet jeśli nie wygramy pierwszego seta, to nic. Przyzwyczaimy się". Odkąd padły te słowa minęło wiele lat, a mimo to mnóstwo zespołów nadal uważa, że to najlepsza taktyka przeciwko Hinacie i Kageyamie. Kuroo pieszczotliwie nazwał ją kiedyś metodą „Trzech Z".

\- „Trzy Z"?

\- Zobaczyć, Zrozumieć, Zwyciężyć… innymi słowy, pierwszy set jest z góry stracony, bo poświęca się go na obserwację ruchów Szybkiego Duo. To faza „zobaczenia". Drugi set to etap „zrozumienia", czyli opracowania taktyki i zweryfikowania jej. W przypadku każdej drużyny jest to coś innego. Tutaj mówimy o Yaku, doświadczonym libero. Hinata, po wielu latach gry, nie jest już taki głupi, więc gdy widzi przed sobą ścianę, kiwa lub robi blok-aut. A blokujący Tokio nie mają dość refleksu i doświadczenia, by wiedzieć, kiedy powinni schować ręce. Zatem, czego by nie robili, rudy i tak się przebije. Co nie znaczy, że piłka jest stracona. Libero może ją uratować, a rozgrywający zaaranżować kontrę. Kiedy dopracują ten schemat do perfekcji, nastąpi trzecia faza – „zwycięstwo".

\- Na którym… eee… „Z" są teraz Samuraje?

Były trener chwilę się zastanowił.

\- Pod koniec drugiego seta wskoczyli na drugie „Z". Ale dopiero wskoczyli. Wciąż muszą złapać rytm. Jeśli będą robili to, co dotychczas, powinno być dobrze. Ale sytuację nadal mają nieciekawą. Kasumi miała rację, mówiąc, że zmarnowali pierwszego seta. W trzecim muszą się utrzymać. Inaczej to będzie koniec…

Dziewczyna zerknęła na siedzących na ławce Hinatę i Kageyamę. Obaj kleili się od potu. Mimo to wyglądali na zadowolonych. Spod zarzuconych na twarz ręczników wystawały szerokie uśmiechy. Ten widok coś w Natsumi poruszył.

Gdy patrzyła na superszybki atak, to nie dokładność, z jaką jej ojciec wystawiał piłkę, najbardziej ją poruszyła. Największe wrażenie zrobiła na niej pasja, z jaką podchodził do gry. Nawet na sekundę nie tracił koncentracji. Cały czas dawał z siebie sto procent. Rzucał się do piłki i walczył o każdy punkt. Nie tracił, tak jak wielu innych, czujności, gdy przewaga się powiększała. Wciąż obserwował przeciwnika, bez przerwy kombinował. Był świetnym połączeniem talentu, doświadczenia i determinacji.

_Jest cudowny. _– pomyślała.

Mimo to blok Tokio zaczął powoli doganiać Hinatę. Zastanawiała się, jak sobie z tym poradzą.

\- Nawet na chwilę nie możemy czuć się bezpieczni. – powiedział Kuroo – Znacie to powiedzenie: „kto nie wygrywa trzy zero, ten przegrywa dwa do trzech".

Siedzący na ławce zawodnicy pokiwali głowami.

\- Kageyama, podkręcę trochę tempo. – odezwał się Hinata – Będę biegał szybciej.

\- W porządku, tylko nie przesadź. – odparł rozgrywający – Jak nie będziesz się hamował, stracisz całą energię.

\- Chyba ty.

\- Ja się nie męczę, głąbie!

\- Tak? A ten pot to niby skąd?

\- Mniejsza o to. – przerwał im Kuroo – Hinata, póki możesz, przyśpieszaj. Tylko nie od razu na maksa, dobra? Stopniowo podkręcaj tempo. I nie zapomnij się nawodnić, gdy zmienisz się z Shibą.

Rudowłosy środkowy zdecydowanie przytaknął.

\- I jeszcze jedno, - ciągnął kapitan – Inoue, Gakuto, poskaczcie trochę na pierwsze tempo. Nie cały czas, ale tak raz na trzy ataki.

\- Po co? – zainteresował się Shiba – Nie wystarczy, że Hinata jest szybki? Co nam to da?

\- To, - odezwał się Kageyama – że tego smarkacza aż świerzbią ręce, by trochę przyspieszyć.

Wskazał głową na Taijimę.

\- A jak zobaczy, że my to robimy, pęknie? – spytał z wahaniem Hinata – Chcecie go podpuścić?

\- Chcemy nieco zakłócić ich stabilność. – wyjaśnił Kuroo – Koniec seta był bardzo nierówny… zaczęli nam narzucać swoje tempo gry. Nie zamierzamy prowokować ich rozgrywającego. Po prostu trochę ogłupimy blok, atakując ze zróżnicowaną prędkością.

\- Ale… przecież Kageyama powiedział…

Kuroo przewrócił oczami. Pieszczotliwie poczochrał rozgrywającemu włosy.

\- _Kageyama _musi mieć swoją prywatną wojenkę, by odpowiednio się podniecić. – oświadczył ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

\- ZABIERAJ ŁAPĘ, DUPKU!

Kapitan wzruszył ramionami i poszedł omówić coś z trenerem. Hinata pochylił się nad uchem kumpla.

\- A tak na serio… - odezwał się konspiracyjnym tonem – Naprawdę zamierzamy sprowokować Taijimę?

\- Nie. – prychnął Kageyama – Robimy to, co powiedział kapitan.

Urwał i kątem oka zerknął na Taijimę.

\- Chociaż prawdopodobnie tak to się skończy. – dodał po chwili – Kuroo może mówić, co chce, ale ja wiem swoje.

\- Wiesz swoje… czyli co?

Kageyama parsknął. Niemożliwe, by ten rudy bałwan był _aż tak _tępy. Chyba rzeczywiście nadawał się tylko do skakania i ścinania piłki. Jak mógł nie zauważyć, że po drugiej stronie siatki zachodził proces, który już gdzieś _widział? _I mowa tu o kimś, kto połowę życia spędził z nim, Kageyamą.

Rozgrywający jeszcze raz spojrzał na Taijimę.

\- On sam się sprowokuje. – stwierdził – Nie potrzebuje do tego naszej pomocy.

_Swoich kolegów z drużyny też nie potrzebuje, ale to inna sprawa. _– dodał w myślach.

Zalało go uczucie melancholii. Mógł nie lubić tego smarkacza… mógł złośliwie celować w niego zagrywką, albo puszczać mu niespodziewane kiwki… ale prawda była taka, że nikomu nie życzył tego, co spotkało go w gimnazjum.

\- Ukai-san… - odezwała się Natsumi – Właściwie dlaczego Kageyamę nazywają Królem Boiska?

Zanim Ukai zdążył odpowiedzieć, głos zabrała Kasumi.

\- Ponieważ to świetny rozgrywający, kochanie. - powiedziała dobrodusznie – Jest królem, ponieważ doskonale gra.

\- Wielu by dało, żeby skraść mu ten tytuł. – dodała Haruka – Na przykład młody Taijima.

\- Kageyama oddałby mu to przezwisko bardziej niż chętnie! – prychnął Ukai.

Dwie kobiety i dwunastolatka spojrzały na niego z zainteresowaniem.

\- Dlaczego? – spytały równocześnie.

Były trener westchnął.

\- Mało kto wie, że za tytułem „króla" kryje się pewna nieprzyjemna historia. Większość zna Kageyamę z czasów, gdy miał osiemnaście lat i zaczynał grać w pierwszej lidze. Wtedy był już dojrzałym rozgrywającym… graczem biorącym pod uwagę kolegów i potrafiącym się dostosować do ich umiejętności. Niewielu zna go dość długo, by pamiętać, jaki był przedtem…

Natsumi przełknęła ślinę.

\- A jaki był? – spytała cicho.

\- Egoistyczny. – odparł Ukai – Jego umiejętności były tak wybitne, że w pewnym momencie zaczął odstawać od innych graczy… i ich krytykować.

Dla dziewczyny to był wstrząs. Przecież _ona_ robiła dokładnie to samo!

_Uspokój się. _– powiedziała sobie – _Spytałaś o to Karin. Wszystko jest w porządku. Kiedy zaczniesz przesadzać, natychmiast się o tym dowiesz. _

\- W Gimnazjum koledzy nazwali go królem, ale nie dlatego, że świetnie wystawiał. – ciągnął Ukai – Nazwali go tak, ponieważ wszystkim rozkazywał. Doskonale radził sobie z omijaniem bloku, ale przez to tracił z oczu własnych zawodników. Wystawiał zbyt szybko, a gdy koledzy nie nadążali, wściekał się.

\- Ale teraz już taki nie jest… prawda? – dopytywała się Natsumi.

Ukai roześmiał się.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Wyleczył się z tego już pierwszej klasie liceum. Głównie za sprawą Hinaty. Od czasu do czasu zdarza mu się przejmować stery na boisku, ale poza tym nie ma żadnych szkodliwych nawyków.

Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą i z powrotem skoncentrowała się na wydarzeniach na boisku.

XXX

Zaczął się trzeci set. Już od początku było widać, że w drużynie Sendai coś się zmieniło. Ataki stawały się coraz szybsze.

\- Czy… Kageyama-san zwiększył prędkość? – spytała niepewnie Natsumi.

Ukai pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. To Hinata zaczął szybciej biegać. Kageyama nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. On po prostu dostosowuje się do jego prędkości.

\- A co z innymi?

\- Skaczą na pierwsze tempo.

\- Pierwsze tempo?

\- Wcześniej zaczynają nabieg.

\- Dlaczego nagle zaczęli coś takiego robić? Przecież wcześniej też byli skuteczni.

\- Pewnie próbują ogłupić blok. Na ich miejscu też obrałbym taką taktykę.

Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w Kageyamę tak intensywnie, że rozbolały ją oczy. Dopiero po trzech kolejnych akcjach zrozumiała, o czym mówił Ukai. Gdy uważnie obserwowało się grę, można było dostrzec, że rozgrywający Sendai rzeczywiście dostosowywał prędkość wystaw do tempa zawodników. Ale na pierwszy rzut oka to wcale tak nie wyglądało.

_Szkoda, że nie siedzę bliżej boiska. _– pomyślała Natsumi _. Może wtedy łatwiej byłoby mi dostrzec podobne niuanse._

Od tej pory obserwowała grę z takim skupieniem, jakby sama była zawodniczką. Postanowiła, że już więcej nie da tak łatwo się zwieść. Podobne rzeczy były częścią taktyki siatkarskiej – a dziewczynie bardzo zależało, by poszerzyć wiedzę w tym zakresie.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy Tokio także zaczęło przyśpieszać swoje ataki. Natsumi skupiła wzrok na Taijimie Yamato, zdeterminowana sprawdzić nowo nabytą umiejętność obserwacji. Spodziewała się dojść do podobnego wniosku, co w przypadku Kageyamy – że to zawodnicy przyśpieszali, nie rozgrywający. Okazało się jednak, że wcale tak nie było.

Zamrugała i przetarła oczy. Nie była pewna, czy wynikało to z braku doświadczenia z jej strony, ale miała wrażenie, że tym razem to _wystawy _stały się szybsze. Śledziła ruchy Taijimy w podobny sposób, jak wcześniej swojego ojca, ale nieważne jak długo na niego patrzyła, dochodziła do tego samego wniosku. Czy to możliwe, że miała rację? Rozgrywający Tokio przyśpieszył? Ale dlaczego?

Zamierzała spytać o to Ukaia, ale zrezygnowała, gdy zobaczyła wyraz jego twarzy. Były trener Karasuno obserwował drużynę Tokio ponurym wzrokiem. Nic nie mówił, ale było jasne, że się niepokoi.

Natsumi przypomniało się jego wcześniejsze stwierdzenie:

_Kageyama oddałby mu to przezwisko bardziej niż chętnie!_

Jeszcze raz zerknęła na Taijimę i momentalnie zaczęła rozumieć znaczenie poprzednich słów trenera.

_Doskonale radził sobie z omijaniem bloku, ale przez to tracił z oczu własnych zawodników. Wystawiał zbyt szybko, a gdy koledzy nie nadążali, wściekał się._

Taijima dyszał głęboko. W jego oczach tańczyły iskry determinacji. Jego koledzy mogli być matołami, ale do własnych umiejętności miał pełne zaufanie. Czas wziąć losy meczu w swoje ręce. Skoro inni nie mają dość jaj, by sięgnąć po zwycięstwo, sam się tym zajmie.

On i Kageyama spojrzeli na siebie przez siatkę.

_Na pewno nie przegram! _– pomyśleli jednocześnie. 


End file.
